


Stand By Me

by missindependent4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missindependent4/pseuds/missindependent4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter moves from England where he meets social outcast Draco Malfoy and has his eyes set on him. Can Harry show Draco what love and trust are throughout the ups and downs of high school and family drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand By Me

**Chapter One**

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_Stand by Me_ by Ben E. King

\-----

 

Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed and glanced around his bare room. It looked new and like every other new home it had white walls and tan carpets with a large window that overlooked an expansive backyard. He inwardly groaned at the thought of having to mow the lawn during the springtime since it was sure to be a hassle. Sirius had assured Harry that they would go out this weekend to pick out paint for his room and the other rooms in the house to add a little more color.

He and his godfather had recently moved back to Sirius' hometown, an average sized town in the middle-of-nowhere United States. Sirius was rebellious as a child and his parents had sent him to boarding school across the Atlantic so they wouldn't have to deal with him where he had met Harry's father and he had never been back home. Until now that is. Sirius was a surgeon and had been offered a job in a city a few towns over from where they were currently living. It was through his old childhood friend Remus Lupin that he heard about the job. He hadn't wanted to displace Harry thousands of miles away from his life back in England, but Harry understood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

The door opened and startled Harry out of his reverie when he saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Almost unpacked?" he asked, eyeing the few remaining boxes that were lying on the floor. Harry glanced at them before looking back at Sirius.

"Yeah, just a few more things."

"Well," said Sirius, "those can wait. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too. How about we go pick up a pizza and then drive by the school? I know you are just dying to see what your new school looks like." He smirked at Harry and Harry gave a weak glare back. He wouldn't say he was the most popular bloke back at his school in England, but he was at least in that group. Having to start all over again at sixteen years old was not something he looked forward to. Especially in an American school where he knew he would be gawked at. Maybe his accent would at least help. Didn't Americans love British accents?

"Not funny, Siri. You know I'm dreading it tomorrow." Sirius' smirk had slid away into a look of concern and he moved to sit on the bed next to Harry. Harry shifted to make room for him.

"I know this isn't ideal and you have no idea how thankful I am that you accepted this so easily. Believe me, I know how you feel. Granted, I was a few years younger than you when I was shipped off to boarding school, but it's a scary feeling not knowing anyone and having to put yourself out there. But you'll make friends and within no time you'll find your niche. Things will get better, I promise." Sirius patted Harry's knee and he forced a smile at the older, dark haired man sitting next to him. He didn't voice his thoughts on what if things didn't start looking up.

\-----

He was currently sitting in the guidance counselor's office, running his fingers through his already unruly black hair. It was a habit of his he always did when he was nervous and now was definitely a valid time to be nervous. The woman was a petite redhead who had various pamphlets showcased behind her desk offering advice on "What to do if you are 16 and Pregnant" and "So you want to have sex with your teacher, what should you do?" Harry raised his eyebrow at that one, and turned his attention back to her.

"So, Harry," she said in a bright slightly high pitched voice. "I see you had extremely high marks in English so I have you placed in the Advanced Literature class. You also have Physics, World History, Pre-Calculus, Spanish, and as an elective I have you in Musical Theatre."

"Musical Theatre? Um, I can't sing or act." Harry knew that if he took this class it would be an immediate failure. Weren't you naturally born to either sing or act? He knew he was born with neither of these talents. Where was the Physical Education elective? Now that he could do.

She laughed and it reminded Harry of a bird, although her smile remained firmly in place. "No, silly. They don't expect you to be a natural and Mr. Lupin is extremely nice and understanding." Lupin? Harry knew that Sirius' old friend was a teacher, but he had no idea it was here. He was tempted to try and persuade the counselor out of it, but he felt somewhat guilty trying to get out of Sirius' friend's class and the lady was pretty nice. He sighed and accepted the paper that was handed to him.

"Right now you have Physics. How about I show you over there?" Harry nodded reluctantly, dreading the upcoming day already.

\-----

Amazingly, or to Harry's amazement at least, his Physics class went very well. They were working in small groups and pairs on a velocity experiment and the two people he was paired with were extremely welcoming. The girl, Hermione Granger, had slightly frizzy and thick brown hair, and was very intelligent. Ron Weasley, a tall lanky redhead who was a wide receiver for the football team, had informed Harry that she was the class valedictorian so they were sure to get an A. The girl promptly smacked him on the arm and the boy grinned at her in response.

"Football, huh?" Harry said to Ron as Hermione was furiously writing something down and checking the stopwatch. It seemed that Harry and Ron were both content to watch her although she wasn't complaining. "So how does the game work?" Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes seemed to widen somewhat. Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about how Ron would now never shut up about the game. For the next half-hour Harry attentively listened to Ron explain this new sport to him.

\------

It was in his Advanced Literature class when Harry noticed him. He was sitting in the front row of the class, head bent over a book that Harry later spied was _Crime and Punishment_ by Dostoevsky. Hermione was in the class with him and so they too sat near the front and Harry was close enough to get a closer look at this flaxen haired boy before him. He had come to realize he was gay last year and although it took himself several months to accept it he was pretty open about it yet didn't flaunt it. If people asked, he would tell and that was that. He had never actually dated a guy yet, but maybe he would finally get lucky and find someone here.

Harry looked at the blonde again. He had put away his book and had retrieved the book they were reading in class, _1984_. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't heard a word his teacher said the entire time since he was staring at the young man before him.

"Who is he?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron at lunch. They were surrounded by several football players whom were Ron's friends and Harry had found out that Hermione and Ron were dating so she too sat with them.

"Who's who?" Ron asked, mouth full of food. Hermione looked up from her Chemistry notes and gave Ron a pointed look. The redhead appeared sheepish for about five seconds before taking another huge bite. Hermione rolled her eyes and repeated Ron's question.

"Him, the blonde," Harry said, with a nod in the blonde's direction. He noticed said boy sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria, alone with his Dostoevsky book in hand as he ate.

Ron snorted and Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Be nice," she hissed. This time Ron rolled his eyes as he answered Harry.

"That would be Draco Malfoy. The richest boy in town, yet he's the biggest loser at this school."

"Ronald!"

"What?" Ron said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't act like you don't know it's true. He's one of those musical theatre geeks and when he isn't singing his head off his nose is stuck in some book."

"I happen to love books!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips as if to soothe over his insult.

"Yeah, but you're _you_." Harry rolled his eyes, thankful that neither of his two new friends saw. "Anyway, he's super annoying and have you seen how he dresses? He looks like he's always going to a fancy party and his social skills are seriously lacking, hence the fact that he has zero friends and is sitting alone."

Harry looked back over at the blonde, _Draco_ , he reminded himself. He _was_ dressed rather nicely, in fitted black trousers and a gray cashmere sweater over what looked like a white Oxford dress shirt. Even though it was fall, it wasn't that cold outside and he did seem a little overdressed, but the outfit definitely did not look bad on the blonde, at least not to Harry's eye.

The conversation slowly changed and Ron told him he should come watch the football practice sometime. They were, much to Ron's distress, looking for a new quarterback since theirs had broken his arm in the last practice. If they didn't find a replacement soon besides the freshman backup then they were going to be in serious trouble this season. Harry agreed since he had no other plans and today was Sirius' first day at the hospital so he figured it would be a late night for him. Although Harry joined in the conversation with Ron and his football friends, Harry couldn't help but glance at Draco Malfoy several times throughout lunch.

\-----

His last class was Musical Theatre and much to his dismay he knew no one in it. Although neither Ron nor Hermione were in his History class he had known a few of the other football players due to lunch. But when Draco Malfoy walked in, a smile on his face, Harry couldn't help be feel considerably brighter about his situation and the class itself. He wanted to know this boy and why exactly he felt drawn to him. The class was held in the auditorium and all of the twenty students were sitting in the first three rows although several people looked like they wanted to escape into the darkness of the back. Harry was sure he would have felt that way, but the way the blonde lit up as he entered made Harry intrigued. It was at this time a man with stringy brown hair and a mustache entered from the side stage and came out.

"Mr. Lupin!" Draco shouted, clutching his books to his chest as he strode forward.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Lupin seemed amused, yet not surprised at the boy before him. Harry heard several snickers and mutterings of "Oh god, what now?" around him.

"I have the perfect new musical for us to perform this year!"

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Malfoy. You know I would love to hear it." Harry knew that many people could have taken what Mr. Lupin said as sarcasm, but he said it genuinely.

" _Hair_!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Fuck no," one guy in a letterman jacket exclaimed. "My sister is into this shit and she forced me to watch the movie when I was fourteen. No fucking way."

"Mr. Berkley, language," Mr. Lupin said sharply. He smiled at Draco and Draco's smile faltered somewhat. "Draco, I think _Hair_ is an excellent musical but, you know that we can't perform it."

"It's ground breaking!" Draco exclaimed, setting his books down on the stage and moving his arms about as he spoke. "It discusses war and peace, drugs, and it was the beginning of a social revolution!"

"You know as well as I do, Draco, that this would never be allowed. I appreciate your enthusiasm behind it, but I'm sorry, we just can't." Draco's shoulders sagged in defeat and he sat in the seat at the end of the row.

"I am very glad to see someone so inspired and enthusiastic about our production this year. Of course it has yet to be chosen, but I will welcome any ideas. Now, we have a new student, so please be welcoming towards him." Mr. Lupin turned towards Harry and smiled warmly at him. "And please, Harry, don't be shy. This is, after all, a theatre class. The past few weeks we've only been practicing. Have you ever done improv before?" Harry told him no and Mr. Lupin explained that it was acting without a script – doing what one feels at the moment. He called upon Draco, a blonde haired girl in a cheerleading uniform, and another boy.

Harry's eyes were glued to Draco. He acted with such naturalness and he was impressed by this whole improv business. He himself was terrified for the moment he knew his name would be called. Some of the others clearly were not into it and had no emotion or effort behind what they were doing, although others truly tried. Draco moved with grace, his gestures and emotions on his face not overly theatric. Harry had barely heard Mr. Lupin call his name up to the stage along with an Asian girl who had heavy dark purple eye shadow on and fishnet stockings underneath her black skirt.

"Here is your situation," Mr. Lupin called from the left end of the stage where he was sitting so he could watch over the students who weren't participating at the moment and the ones who were on stage. "Harry, you want to finally tell Linda that you have feelings for her. Ready, go." Harry's eyes widened slightly and he had a moment of panic as he stared at the girl before him. He was sure that if she wore more color besides black and took off the heavy eye makeup she would be pretty, but he wasn't into girls so even trying to imagine her without all that made it difficult. He didn't dare glance out and look at the boy he really wanted to so instead he envisioned that he had known Draco for a while and that it was Draco he was talking to. His conscience hissed at him that he was slightly creepy for declaring his love to a boy, well girl at the moment, whom he hadn't even met yet. He told it to shut up and still pictured the blonde beauty.

"Linda," he said, starting slowly. "I know we've know each other for a while now and that we're friends. Great friends, actually." Harry shoved his hand in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. Was he supposed to do this? He was way too nervous and his habits were showing through. That couldn't be good, could it? "You're funny, beautiful, and clever and the sad thing is I don't think even you know it. You have a wall up around your heart because you're afraid that someone will break it, but isn't life about taking chances?" Harry shifted from foot to foot and he continued. "I know I'm not perfect. I snore at night and I'm really awful at remembering certain dates. And have you seen my hair?" He laughed and heard several people chuckle. "It's not about finding the perfect person. It's about finding someone who embraces them for their imperfections and maybe you could take a chance with me, imperfections and all." Harry paused a moment, waiting if Linda would say anything. She actually looked like she had tears in her eyes, but Harry wasn't sure if he was seeing things. When she didn't reply Harry lightly touched her arm and stepped closer. "So, um, if you haven't figured it out I like you. A lot." Harry heard several laughs and then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Linda smiled at him with a shrug and then jumped off the stage.

"Well done, Harry!" Harry turned from where he was standing to see Mr. Lupin approaching him, a smile on his face. "Your first time on the stage I imagine?" Harry nodded and Mr. Lupin continued. "You were a little too nervous, but I believe that was first time stage fright. With some more practice we could have a star on our hands!" Harry blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I wouldn't say that, but I do appreciate the compliment. Honestly I was more terrified of this class than all my others, including Pre-Calculus and I'm awful at Math." Mr. Lupin laughed and patted Harry on the back.

"Well as you can see it wasn't as bad as you thought. Do have a good afternoon Mr. Potter and tell Sirius I'll contact him soon." Harry gave a nod and the teacher went behind the stage.

\-----

After Harry had collected his things he was walking out of the auditorium when he saw Draco Malfoy walking down the hall, alone. Making a decision he really didn't even need to think about, he walked quickly to catch up to the other boy.

"Hey," Harry said. The blonde stopped, a moment of surprise flitting across his face, before it went away.

"Hello," he said, somewhat cautiously. Harry wasn't sure if this was due to the fact that nobody talked to the blonde or if it was another factor.

"You did a really great job in there," complimented Harry. The same look of surprise passed across the boy's face along with a blush that he couldn't stop from spreading.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"And your idea about _Hair_ was a good one." This time the boy's mouth opened slightly in shock, surprised that Harry had probably even heard of the play. "So I don't know if the play is any different than the movie, but my good friend back home was taking a film class and they had to pick a film that was about social revolutions. Being the good friend that I was, I watched it with her. Although I'm pretty sure that if we did the play we couldn't get away with nudity," he teased. The blonde smiled at this and they continued walking.

"You're right of course," said Draco. "It wasn't a very reasonable proposal, but it's not as if any of those people would have known what it was if it wasn't for Berkley and his sister. I knew it would never have worked, but I might as well have taken a chance right?" They stepped outside and into the sunlight, Draco squinting as he looked up at Harry who was a couple inches taller. Harry noticed that Draco had gray eyes and in the sunlight, along with the gray cashmere sweater he was wearing, it made them appear silver. This time Harry was the one to blush, but in the sun it was virtually impossible to tell.

"Have you ever acted before?"

"No. Honestly I thought I would be awful and was dreading going up there. I had no idea what to say at first." Draco laughed and Harry felt himself shiver at the sound, despite the warm sunlight beating down on them.

"Well, you did look a little like a deer in headlights at first, but once you started speaking it seemed to flow. You're very good." They had reached the parking lot and Draco had stopped at a shiny black BMW.

"This is me," he said. Harry raised his eyebrows at the car and the blonde looked away as if embarrassed by it. "It was my sixteenth birthday present."

'Some present!' thought Harry as he recalled Ron's words about Draco being the richest person in school. "It's awesome. You must have great parents."

Draco didn't reply, instead asking, "Do you need a ride?" Harry was tempted to say yes, but remembered that he was supposed to meet Ron at the football field. He imagined he was already late.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I promised a friend that I'd go to the football practice today."

"Oh." Harry could literally see Draco's demeanor change to friendly and hopeful, perhaps because Harry had actually approached him to talk, to almost cold and detached.

"Well, bye then." Draco turned towards his car, opening the back door and throwing his books in the back seat.

"Maybe you could eat lunch with us tomorrow?" The words came out of Harry's mouth before he had even thought about them. He knew if Draco said yes that Ron and likely all the others at the table would be furious, but Harry hardly knew them. Draco glanced at him quickly over his shoulder as he paused before getting into his car.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Before Harry could say anything more the blonde had shut the door and Harry was watching him back out of the parking lot, until the black car was only a spot in the distance.


	2. Taking Chances

**Chapter Two**

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_But don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth_

_You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

 

_\- Taking Chances_ by Celine Dion

\-----

Harry had been watching the team practice for about forty-five minutes before Hermione came and sat down next to him in the bleachers. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hermione was intelligent, but she didn't try to show it off. She seemed a little over eager to answer questions in class sometimes, but Harry thought she could become a really good friend. He was somewhat surprised that Ron and Hermione were dating since they were total opposites. Ron had no inclination towards his studies and the brunette girl had no interest in sports so Harry wondered what exactly they saw in each other.

"So you and Ron, huh? Honestly I would never have guessed." Hermione blushed, but didn't try and hide it or her smile.

"We've known each other since kindergarten. He stole the book I was reading and pulled my hair. I then dumped paint on him. I'm pretty sure it was love after that." Harry laughed and Hermione joined in. "Honestly we just balance each other. Ron reminds me to have fun and that school isn't everything and I remind him that life isn't just a party. We would never have been in the same group here at school if it weren't for the fact that we'd been friends for a long time before we started dating." Hermione proceeded to tell Harry how she and Ron got together along with several funny stories including Ron's mother walking in on them making out once last winter break. Mrs. Weasley had screamed and then so had Ron which caused tears of laughter to run down Harry's face.

Their conversation naturally lulled and Harry gave a side glance at Hermione who raised her eyebrows.

"I know you want to ask me something so ask. But if you ask me about Ron and mine's sex life I refuse to answer!" Harry laughed and gave a look of disgust.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I really don't want to talk about heterosexual sex with you or anybody else."

"Are you gay?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Does that bother you?" He saw no judgment pass over her face and she looked at him kindly.

"Of course not, Harry."

"Ok, well good. I just don't want to put off my first friend." She smiled at him.

"Never. Now what were you going to ask?"

"What do you really know about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out his interest in Draco Malfoy, but she said nothing.

"As Ron told you he's filthy rich, but he doesn't try to flaunt it. His parents do though. He has a BMW that he got for his sixteenth birthday and he received a lot of flack for it. I think most people are jealous, I mean who wouldn't be, but I do feel sorry for him. Ron would give me so much shit if he heard me say that." Harry didn't mention that he already saw Draco's car and he let her continue. "Anyway, his mother's family is like real estate moguls around this part of the country. The Black family? I'm not sure if you've heard of them, but they practically own the city. If it's public property they probably own it. If it's somebody's house, they probably sold it. Apparently his mother used to be a really good agent back in the day before she had Draco, but she quit afterwards. As for his father, he's a lawyer, a defense lawyer and a really good one at that, so much so that he travels across the country to defend people. His father won a murder trial two years ago. It was huge and was national news. That was our freshman year of high school which is already difficult enough as it is, but Draco had a really hard time. People would call him names and god knows what else just because of his father."

Harry felt anger rise up in him at what Hermione said, that people could be so cruel to Draco without even knowing him. He quelled his feelings for the moment and asked Hermione if what else Ron said about Draco was true.

Hermione sighed and clucked her tongue. "Ron has never liked Draco Malfoy although I have no idea why or where his feelings stem from. I feel sad and sorry for the poor boy. People think he's socially awkward, but I think he's shy and the fact that hardly anyone speaks to him." Harry wanted to ask why she didn't, but he bit his tongue. "He's very smart. He's salutatorian and his acting is quite good despite everyone thinking that Musical Theatre is about as low as you can get on the social ladder." Hermione didn't ask why Harry was asking all these questions about Draco and he was thankful for it.

The practice finally came to an end and Ron approached them, asking Harry if tomorrow afternoon he wanted to learn some moves with a few of the guys from the team since they didn't have practice until that evening. Harry readily agreed, although his mind didn't stray that far from Draco.

\----

Harry had sat down with Ron, Hermione, and the others for all of five minutes before he stood up, ignoring Ron's calls. He had a suspicious feeling that Hermione knew what he was doing and was glad she didn't make any move to stop him.

Draco was reading _Crime and Punishment_ and only when he sensed there was a presence at the table did he look up, his face not masking his surprise fast enough. Harry looked at Draco, who was dressed in a light blue sweater and pressed dark gray trousers.

"Hi," started Harry. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Um," said Draco, at a loss of words. He looked around as if waiting for someone to show up and humiliate him. "No."

Harry grinned, trying to appear as friendly as possible so Draco wouldn't look like a scared little puppy who was about to bolt.

"Have you thought of any more possible play ideas?" This seemed like the appropriate topic to start off with since Draco appeared to relax, his shoulders less tense as he started to speak.

"It's a lot harder than it seems to come up with an appropriate play. First you have to find a play that has the proper ratio of men to female. Obviously you can't focus on plays that have too many roles specified for one gender, such as _Wicked_ , where most of the main roles are female. Then there is the dilemma of it being appropriate to show at a high school, let alone having high schoolers perform it. I was thinking _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , but that too, would be swiftly cut down." Draco sighed dramatically and Harry laughed with a shake of his head.

"Such a hard decision," Harry teased. Draco smirked and Harry had a vague feeling of seeing that smirk aimed at him somewhere else before.

"I'd like to see you pick out a play then," challenged Draco. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was serious or joking, but Harry looked Draco in the eye.

"I don't know too much about plays, but I could help you if you like."

Draco bit his lip and looked away for a moment before staring down at his food. "I'd like that," he replied quietly. Harry tried to suppress his grin so he ducked his head, not catching Draco looking at him.

"Great! Where can we find all these play scripts at?"

Draco smirked at him when Harry finally looked at him again. "Haven't you ever heard of a library before? Or are you like Weasley who has yet to step in one and have his girlfriend do all the work for him?"

Harry snorted before giving Draco a pointed stare. "Yes, I have in fact been in a library and no, I wouldn't have someone else do the work for me." At this statement Draco flushed and averted his eyes.

"We can go tomorrow if you like. Unless you have other plans since it's Friday." Harry felt his heart tighten at the last statement. It seemed like Hermione and Ron were both right since Draco assumed that Harry, because he had new friends, wouldn't want to spend it with the likes of him.

"Friday is perfect."

"Well, you can go back to your table now if that's all you needed," Draco said somewhat nervously as his fingers caressed through the pages of his book. "I'm sure Weasley misses you and will bombard you with questions as to why you're sitting here. I can see his expression." Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Ron glaring at Harry while Hermione was furiously whispering at him. He turned back to Draco and shrugged.

"I don't sit at any particular table and I barely know Ron." Draco raised his eyebrows, but said no more.

"So _Crime and Punishment_ , yeah? Not exactly light reading, now is it?" Draco flashed that familiar smirk that Harry still couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm quite into Russian literature at the moment," he began and Harry was thankful for the topic change.

\----

"What the hell was that about?"

Harry had managed to avoid Ron the rest of the afternoon, expecting the blow up that was currently happening as they walked the few blocks over from the school to the local park. Harry didn't bother to pretend like he didn't know what Ron was talking about.

"I don't see why you hate him. He's actually really nice and he's a good actor."

"Really nice? More like a real snob! He flaunts his money like there's no tomorrow. You have seen his car, haven't you? He didn't even have his driver's license yet before he had a car! And a BMW too! Not to mention his family donated thousands of dollars to the Arts department at the school, knowing that all the goods would go to their son since he's one of those freaks who actually want to be in Musical Theatre." Harry didn't defend the fact that Draco didn't appear to flaunt his money since he didn't want Ron to know he had talked to Draco yesterday.

"Look Ron, Hermione told me you have some sort of problem with Draco and I don't see how he's a snob. I think he's misunderstood."

"He's such a queer, Harry!"

Harry stopped and when Ron realized Harry wasn't by him anymore he turned around and frowned at him.

"I'm gay, Ron so I don't appreciate you saying that word. It's derogatory and if that's how you feel then we can't be friends." Ron had the decency to blush and immediately start to apologize.

"Shit, Harry. I didn't know. I didn't mean it that way, you know? It's just kind of one those words people throw around."

"I know you didn't know, but don't just 'throw it around' as you put it. You never know and it's insulting." Ron turned redder than he already was and looked away.

"I'm really sorry, man. I'll watch what I say, all right? And it's fine that you're gay, really. Not everyone around here is so accepting, but I really don't mind."

Harry nodded and they continued walking, thankful that Ron seemed to be somewhat more pensive and had completely forgotten about Draco.

\----

The next day Harry hung back after the last bell rang in Musical Theatre as he waited for Draco to collect his things and when everyone had left Harry finally made his way over to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Draco said, smiling almost shyly at Harry. Draco avoided looking at him and he wondered if the other boy felt embarrassed to be with him. "Are you ready? The library should be virtually empty since it's a Friday afternoon. Not many people are there except old retired folks." Harry gave an amused laugh and they walked out of the auditorium, not realizing that they were being closely watched.

There were very few cars in the parking lot and Draco's gleamed in the bright sunlight. He wondered just how rich Draco's family was since he knew his car had to be worth more than the average car.

"What exactly are you looking for in the musical? I know you said a good balance between male and female roles and obviously it can't be too explicit." Cool air blasted from the air conditioner before Draco backed out of the parking lot, the school becoming a small dot in the rearview mirror.

"I want people to see that Musical Theatre isn't all just singing and dancing, that it can tell a story, evoke feelings. I want them to say, 'wow, I connected with that' or at least have the thought that it isn't some lame thing only girls and gay guys do." Harry flushed at the comment since he wasn't sure if Draco was gay and he highly doubted Draco knew that he was.

"I'm sure people don't really think that." Draco turned his head for a moment, arching a blonde eyebrow in disbelief.

"Then you'd be wrong." Harry didn't have any comment to that and they fell into silence until Draco leaned forward slightly to turn on the radio. The radio broke out into a whiny girl voice and the station was quickly changed. Back in Black by AC/DC could be heard throughout the car.

"You're an AC/DC fan?" he asked. Although Draco didn't turn towards Harry to comment, the dark haired boy could still see the sneer on Draco's face. It was a look that Harry instantly wasn't fond of and he wanted to wipe it away as quickly as possible.

"What?" said Draco coldly, emitting a harsh bitter laugh. "You think just because I'm in Musical Theatre and by the way I dress that I'd only be into pop divas and I wouldn't be into any other type of music?"

"No," Harry instantly replied, trying to keep his voice calm. He hadn't realized trying to be friends with Draco would be this difficult and he would be so defensive. "That's not what I meant at all. Okay, so maybe I didn't pick you out to be a rock fan and yeah, more into pop than most guys, but I didn't automatically assume that you would only listen to that type of music."

"Obviously you did assume." Harry let out a sigh, signaling that he wasn't going to argue with Draco about it and he turned to look out the window. Gray clouds were moving swiftly up above them and leaves were whipping in the wind.

It was a few minutes later when Draco turned down the radio that he spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry. I-I don't really know how to do this. I'm not very good with people."

"You don't know how to do what?" Draco's cheeks colored as he pulled into the library parking lot. When he turned off the car he still hadn't answered and he avoided looking at Harry.

"Be friends," he finally muttered.

Harry knew guys weren't really touchy feely, but when Draco looked at him with almost desperate gray eyes he touched Draco's arm.

"It's not that hard. Just be yourself. But you don't need to be so defensive." Draco laughed bitterly and Harry squeezed his arm tighter.

"That's easy for you to say. You're the new boy from England with the fancy accent and if Weasley keeps training with you you'll be the new star quarterback. I'm sure you had a lot of friends back home and it always comes naturally to you." Harry felt a little guilty, knowing that Draco was right, but Draco continued. He was looking into Harry's green eyes, his own gray ones narrowed slightly. "I've always been the outcast. I've grown up with these losers since I went to pre-school. It was always 'let's trip Draco' or 'let's see who's the first to make him cry' when I was younger. Now it's 'let's shove him into the lockers and beat him up when no one is looking' or 'let's call him every derogatory name possible'. Did you know when I was seven my mother had a birthday party for me?" Draco looked out the window, rain drops slowly hitting the windshield and making the world around them obscured. "She wrote out invitations for everyone in my class and told me to hand them out at school. I did so and on the day of my party do you know what happened? Nobody showed up. Out of twenty-four children in my class, not one of them showed up. So excuse me for being so defensive, but it's the only way I know how to deal with these assholes until I get out of this place."

After Draco's speech he refused to look at Harry. Harry was at a momentary loss of words for how cruel people were and had been to Draco. No wonder he kept to himself and tried to remain as invisible as possible.

Draco suddenly turned towards him with narrowed eyes, mouth in a firm line as if he had a sudden realization.

"Is this some joke for you and Weasley? Try to get close to Draco Malfoy and then humiliate him?"

"God, Draco, no!" Harry exclaimed, his hand still gripping Draco's arm. If Draco noticed, he didn't say anything or try to pull away. "I told you that I hardly know Ron. I mean I guess we're friends, but you and I are too. From what I understand it sound like he's hurt you in the past and I won't let him do that. Nobody deserves to be treated like that for any reason. It's inexcusable. I understand it may not be easy to trust me, but I promise I won't hurt you, Draco."

Draco's face softened and his eyes appeared glassy. "How will I know you won't hurt me? Everyone does."

Harry felt an ache inside of him and an overwhelming sense of duty that he would do anything to protect Draco. "You can't. If I can prove to you that I'm a good friend, then maybe you will believe me." After a moment of silence Draco gave a nod and a tentative smile. He glanced outside, seeing that the rain was steady.

"I'm afraid I don't have an umbrella. I guess we'll have to make a run for it." Harry relaxed and pulled his hand away, wishing he could put it back, but knowing that it was for the best at the moment.

"I'll race you there." Draco's nose crinkled in disgust and he glanced at his clothes.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, Draco. Your clothes will be even wetter if you don't." ‘Although’, Harry thought, 'I wouldn't mind seeing you in wet clothes.' He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Draco that way, hell, he didn't even know if the other boy was gay.

With a dramatic sigh and a long glance at his black trousers and shiny black shoes he finally agreed. "If you think it's best." There was a pout on Draco's lips when he looked at Harry and Harry just grinned back. He knew Draco was a good actor, but Harry could tell when it was an act.

"Come on, let's go!"

\----

They were browsing through a part of the library that was virtually empty so Harry felt he could speak in a normal tone as they sifted through different plays.

"What about _Les Misérables_? Isn't that pretty famous?" Harry, asked, holding up a black, red, and white book that had the title emblazoned across the front. Draco's face twisted into a look of disgust and he looked back down, carding through the books as he spoke.

"Yes, it's famous and popular, but I can't stand it. I never understood the hype about it. Maybe it was because the first time I saw it I couldn't understand half of what the actors were singing or saying, but no. And don't even think about suggesting _Cats_. You only like _Cats_ if you're ten years old." Harry laughed and shook his head, looking through his fringe to see Draco staring at him. He smiled and Draco blushed, quickly looking back down.

They continued in silence for a while until Draco sighed, throwing down one of the books. "I can't find anything," he bemoaned. He leaned his head in the palm of his hand, running his fingertips through his blonde fringe.

"Hey, don't worry," said Harry. "It's not like this all depends on you. And I'm sure we'll find something. How about we look a little longer and if we don't find anything we can come back another day? It looks like it's stopped raining now."

"All right," Draco agreed and he moved towards the stack again. It was only a few short minutes later when Draco proclaimed, "I think I have it!" He turned the book so Harry could read the title. _Fame!_ was written across in loopy letters with a stage light and a girl dancing below.

"Erm," he began and Draco rolled his eyes although he was grinning.

"It's about a performing arts high school where everyone wants to make it big one day, like me," he added cheekily. Harry smiled back and let Draco go on. "It follows students throughout the school year and is about love, trials and tribulations, you know, all the good stuff needed for a good teenage story."

"You're the musical expert here so I'll trust your judgment. And it seems relatable, I mean, at least the fact that we _are_ in high school."

"Exactly. Who has never wanted to be famous at one point either? If anyone says they haven't then they're a liar. I can't wait to tell Mr. Lupin." They put the books away before going up to the check-out desk where Draco was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

When they were finished they headed towards Draco's car where he suddenly became nervous. "I guess I can take you home now?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to be away from Draco quite yet. "If you want to we can go someplace and you can tell me more about the play. Give me some tips on how to get the best part," he said with a grin. Draco flashed his white teeth with a smile.

"Well, there is this one café I go to sometimes if you'd like to go there."

"Sure!"

As the afternoon progressed Harry saw Draco becoming more relaxed around him. He was more animated when talking to Harry and he even offered his chai tea to Harry to try, which Harry did if only to touch the same spot where Draco's lips did. When this thought passed he chided himself, telling himself to not get his hopes up and spoil the development between the two.

"I should probably be getting home," Draco said as dusk was beginning to settle. Their cups of tea were empty and Draco had explained _Fame_ in great detail to Harry already.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" he blurted. He really didn't want to part from Draco, but he knew the day would have to come to an end eventually. "My godfather will be working and the house isn't completely settled in yet, I hope that's okay."

Draco didn't say anything for a moment as he stared at Harry, who fidgeted in the soft, worn, brown leather armchair he was currently sitting in. It was then that Harry realized Draco had probably never been invited over to anybody else's house before.

"Alright. I'll need your address though. And at what time?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning like a fool as he fished into his bag for a pen and scrap of paper to write down his address and time. Draco drove him home afterwards, recognizing the neighborhood and pointing out that he didn't live too far from here. Harry wished him good-bye, already missing the blonde, yet looking forward to the next day.


	3. Open Your Heart

**Chapter Three**

 

_Don't try to run I can keep up with you_

_Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to_

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

_\- Open Your Heart_ by Madonna

\----

"Sirius?"

"In here!" Sirius was sitting in the living room reclining in the armchair reading a newspaper with his feet propped up. "What's up, kiddo?"

Harry gave a small smile at the endearment and sat on the sofa across from him.

"I know you have to work tomorrow, but I'm inviting a friend over."

"Really now?" questioned Sirius, peering over the top of the paper. "And does Harry like this so-called friend?"

He could feel his cheeks heat and Sirius smirked. "Sirius, it was only my third day of school!" Harry knew that Sirius could tell he was averting the question, but one of the many things Harry loved about his godfather was that when he saw that Harry didn't want to discuss something at the moment he left the topic alone.

"So what's his name? You know I used to live in this town so perhaps I know his parents."

"His name is Draco Malfoy. He's -," Harry began, but Sirius suddenly paled, causing Harry to frown. "What? You know him? Or his family at least?" Sirius was silent for a moment until he folded his paper and sighed.

"I think it's time I divulged some of my own secrets, Harry." Harry squirmed on the sofa, not really liking where this conversation was headed, especially since it appeared that it had something to do with Draco.

"Um, ok," he replied warily.

His godfather rubbed the bridge of his nose while his eyes were closed and began to speak.

"I know I never told you much about my time here in the States, just that my family was horrid and sent me off to boarding school. From that point on is when I tell people about my past. I come from a wealthy family. After the Second World War the real estate business started expanding out from the cities and the suburbs were born. My family was the first in this area to start expanding and developing suburbs and ever since then we've, or rather _they_ ," he said with disgust, a look of pain flashing over his face, "have practically had a monopoly on the real estate business around here."

Harry frowned as he remembered Hermione telling him about Draco's family. "But that's what Hermione said about Draco's family." Sirius, thankfully, didn't interrupt the discussion to ask who Hermione was, but only gave a slow nod.

"I had forgotten she had a child. Draco's mother, Narcissa, was, well _is_ , my cousin. I remember Remus sending me a letter saying she had a child with some guy named Malfoy, although I suppose the Malfoy name is just as infamous."

"So Narcissa's maiden name is Black?" Sirius nodded, his lips set in a grim line. "She's four years older than me and she wasn't my favorite cousin. None of them were really. She always favored Regulus over me." Regulus was a name Harry hadn't heard in a long time. Sirius rarely spoke of his younger brother who was supposed to take on the 'family business', what that family business was he never knew, although now he did. He always imagined perhaps Sirius' family was in the mafia or something cool like that, but thinking about it now it would not have been nearly as cool and it was an idiotic notion. Regulus had died rather young though Sirius had told him. He had gotten into drugs and had sadly overdosed.

"So who runs the business now?"

"Apparently it was Narcissa until she had a son. I don't really know now."

"Did she take over after – after Regulus died?" Sirius had a faraway look for a moment until his eyes focused on Harry and he nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sirius reflecting while Harry just felt awkward. He wondered if Draco would still be able to come over.

"Can Draco come over? I promise he isn't a snot or rude. If anything he's kind of skittish around people."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you are talking about Narcissa's son? She was anything but skittish or afraid of people."

Running his fingers through his hair Harry explained what little he knew of Draco. "I feel bad for him, but I'm not trying to be his friend because I pity him. When I first saw him I'm pretty sure my heart -," Harry stopped. He had spoken too much and was afraid that if Sirius knew he fancied his cousin's son he would forbid Harry from seeing him, although Sirius really wasn't that type of guardian. A smirk, a smirk which Harry could now place and see plastered on Draco's own fair face, crept across Sirius', his eyes losing the faraway and hurt look from before.

"It what? Stopped beating for a second? Did you feel like your stomach was going to fall from your arse as you looked at his beautiful profile?" Harry knew his face was flaming and he ducked his head.

"Er, something like that. But I don't even know if he's gay. He doesn't know I am."

"He likes musical theatre, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but don't say that to him." Sirius snorted and picked his paper back up.

"I'm certainly not going to tell you who and who you can't invite over, Harry. I'd love to meet him some time in the future." He paused and Harry felt himself relax in relief. "I'll call Lupin and ask about him." Harry groaned, although it was more a sign of theatricality since he knew Mr. Lupin liked Draco and hoped he would only have good things to say.

"Oh don't look so put out. I owe him a call anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry grumbled, although the slight upturn of his lips gave him away. Getting up for the couch, he paused in front of Sirius as he walked out.

"Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius smiled back at him. "No problem, kiddo."

\----

Harry tugged nervously at his forest green polo shirt while examining himself in the mirror.

"This isn't a date, stupid," he muttered to himself. He tried to flatten his unruly black hair, but knew it was useless. Draco always looked better than him anyway with the way he dressed so fancy. The question of why that was flitted through Harry's mind, but he heard the doorbell ring and dashed towards the door.

The door opened and Draco smiled at Harry, his clothes as impeccable as ever. Instead of his usual sweater and either black or gray trousers he was wearing a blue and white pin striped button up and khaki colored pressed trousers.

"Hi," Harry said somewhat breathily. He hoped Draco took it as him being out of breath from running to the door instead of his breath being taken away by Draco himself. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Draco stepped into the foyer which was virtually empty since he and Sirius hadn't had time to decorate except for setting up the major pieces of furniture and buying paint.

"Sorry about the lack of, well, most things in the house. We still have to paint and unpack the little things."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm sure it takes time to get settled in."

"Have you ever moved before?" Harry asked as he led them to the kitchen.

"No. We've lived in the same house since I was born. It was built in the 50s and used to be my grandparents' house. They moved to the city after my mother married." Harry knew Draco was referring to the Black Family Real Estate as Sirius had told him.

"I figured we could eat and then I could give you a tour. I make a pretty mean chicken parmesan, is that ok?" For a brief moment panic set in at the possibility of Draco being a vegetarian or hating Italian food, although he wondered who didn't like Italian food.

"Chicken parmesan? I love that. That's pretty fancy for a teenager to know. I can't cook a thing, honestly so I'm thoroughly impressed, although you'll have to pass the taste test," Draco joked.

"Well I hope I'll be up to your oh so high standards." Harry went over to the oven where the chicken was sitting to stay warm and Draco leaned against the green and black granite island.

"So far you have a nice house." Harry laughed, tossing aside the oven mitts and moving towards the cupboard to get out two plates and glasses.

"You've only seen the front hall and the kitchen, Draco." Draco shrugged and stood up straighter.

"Can I help with anything? Utensils or something?"

"Sure. They're in that drawer right next to the oven. Is water okay with you?"

"It's fine." They moved about in relaxed silence, Harry secretly stealing glances at Draco.

Once everything was set down at the table they finally began to eat.

"Do I pass the test?" Harry asked. Draco sat for a moment, his eyes looking upward as if pondering while tapping his fork lightly against his bottom lip.

"It'll do."

"Wanker," Harry replied with a grin as Draco grinned back.

"Wanker? I thought that referred to something else." As soon as it came out of Draco's mouth he looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment at his joke and seeming to regret it. Harry ignored it, although inside he was wondering if Draco was trying to flirt with him.

"You know, tosser, jerk, but in a more friendly way when said between friends. Well, usually."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Draco said dryly, this time not looking away although his cheeks were still tinged pink. Harry was hoping that this jesting meant Draco was more comfortable around him.

"In England they do." Draco shook his head with a laugh and took a bite of his food.

"So your family's lived here for a long time, yeah?" Harry asked. Draco gave a nod and looked at Harry as he replied.

"Well, I suppose, longer than any other family that is. I guess I should say my mother's family has. Have you heard of Black Real Estate? Her father started that after the second war. People were starting families and getting out of the city and they needed places to build houses and thus the suburbs were created. My grandparents didn't have any sons and well my great-aunt did, but I don't really know what happened there."

'He means Sirius and Regulus,' Harry thought. He watched Draco as the blonde twirled his fork in the noodles repeatedly.

"Anyway she took over the business since her younger sister ran off with some guy my grandparents didn't approve of and my other aunt was already married by the time somebody needed to take it over. After my mother got married and had me she quit it for a few years and my grandparents came back shortly from the city to take it over. But she's been in charge of it again ever since I was four."

"I guess you're expected to take it over?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to. I suppose it wouldn't surprise you if I told you I wanted to be on Broadway?"

Draco looked at him somewhat challengingly, his face set and his body tense as if Harry would laugh at him. 'On second thought maybe he still isn't that comfortable,' Harry thought. He felt his heart settle a little in disappointment.

"No, and I think you'd do great."

"Really?" Draco brightened somewhat, sitting up a little straighter, but still looking somewhat reluctant to believe Harry.

"Of course. I told you the first time I met you that you were great and a natural."

"I thought you were just saying that."

"Draco, I wouldn't lie to you. I won't lie to you." Harry set his hand on the table as if reaching out to him. Draco set his hand on the table too, though much closer to himself and his plate. Harry's hand inched forward and so did Draco's until Harry grabbed it and squeezed reassuringly. Draco smiled back at Harry and Harry was surprised when he didn't pull his hand back right away. It was only when he reached for his glass of water did they separate.

"What about your dad?" Harry asked.

"His family is all lawyers from the East Coast. My parents met in college. My mom went to Brown and my dad to Yale. They met at some party at Yale since my mom had a friend who went there. She had to come back here to take over the Real Estate business and my father thought he could join a firm in the city out here. So now he has his own firm, but it's in the city and he travels a lot." Harry knew that Draco left out the part where his father was one of the best defense lawyers in the entire country, but he wanted Draco to tell him things on his own time.

"And what about you? You said you lived with your godfather, right?"

Harry nodded and pushed his plate away, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, my parents died when I was pretty young in a bad car accident and since Sirius was my godfather he became my guardian. We moved here since Sirius is a surgeon at the hospital a couple towns over."

"Sirius?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed in thought, but he shook his head. "I think my mother's cousin's name was Sirius, but I'm not positive. She doesn't talk about Aunt Walberga's family." 'Walberga was Sirius' mother's name?' Harry thought. 'How awful!'

"Um, it's the same one. Sirius Black." Draco's eyes widened in surprise and then they narrowed. Harry already knew that Draco was suspicious and was preparing for having to defend himself.

"Have you known this whole time? Did you think –,"

"Draco, stop. Please don't do this. I know you have problems with trusting people and opening up to them, but you can't always do that. I feel like I've proven so far that I wouldn't hurt you, am I right?"

Draco's shoulders sagged and he leaned forward, his head lying in the palm of his hand as he shook it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before speaking more clearly and glancing at Harry. "I told you I've never had a real friend before and I know I'm bound to screw it up. If you want me to leave I understand."

"Draco."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop self-deprecating myself and being so cynical. And suspicious."

"Thank you. Now how about we put these dishes in the dish washer and I go show you the rest of the house." Draco nodded and they picked up the plates, moving towards the sink.

"Harry? I'm sorry about your parents."

Harry gave a shrug, but a reassuring nod. "I didn't really know them because I was so young, so it's kind of hard to have a real attachment, you know? But I'm thankful I have Sirius. And thanks, Draco."

Harry changed the topic, asking Draco what his own room looked like as they put the dishes in the dishwasher.

After showing Draco the living room and the office, they finally headed upstairs where Harry showed him his room. There was a desk sitting underneath a window on the wall opposite the door's entrance, and a large queen sized bed against the far wall.

"Like I said, not much in here yet. We still have to paint."

"What color are you going to paint it?" asked Draco as he moved forward to examine a photograph of Harry and Sirius when Harry was a child.

"Dark blue. You know right after the sun's set and it's still not completely dark, but dark enough?"

Draco nodded and held up the picture. "You were cute as a kid." Harry looked at him in mock horror with his mouth open in indignation.

"Are you saying I'm not now?" Draco looked away quickly, turning his back towards Harry to set the picture back down, although he did hear Draco mumble "no".

"Would you like to take a walk?" Harry offered. "It's a pretty nice night out. Not too cool yet."

"Sure."

The two headed outside to walk around the neighborhood, watching as two young boys zoomed by on bikes and lightning bugs still lingered in the early fall sky, giving off a soft yellow glow. As they talked, Harry accidentally brushed against Draco, his hand bumping into the blonde's. When Draco didn't pull away Harry remained close, although he didn't want to push his luck. Luckily Draco didn't seem to mind and he continued to talk about how Shakespeare would trump over Dickens any day. Harry agreed, although his mind wasn't nearly as focused on the topic at hand as it should be.

They finally reached Harry's house again and Draco thanked him for inviting him over. Harry told him he would see him at school at Monday and the gray eyed teen gave a nod and wave before driving away. He stood in the driveway, staring at the red lights of Draco's car until the car turned and was out of sight.

\----

It was Monday and Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in Physics. They were supposed to be reading the text and answering assessment questions, but the three were whispering amongst themselves as was a majority of the class.

"How was your weekend Harry?" Hermione asked as she finished writing down one of the answers before looking up at him.

"It was good. Sirius and I finally got around to painting and on Sunday we watched a football game together. Yes, Ron," said Harry with the roll of his eyes at Ron's awed expression. "Sirius couldn't remember all the rules, but he helped me keep up with what was going on."

"You're coming to practice today, right?" Ron asked. Harry gave a nod and continued, knowing that Ron might explode at the next comment. "And Draco came over on Saturday."

"Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

Several people turned around to look at the group and the teacher called out, "Mr. Wealsey! You are working, correct?" Ron ignored both the looks and the teacher's comment, his eyes ablaze in obvious fury.

"Why on earth would you hang out with Malfoy?" The way Ron spoke Draco's name made it sound like a disease, something which did not please Harry.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed. She gave an apologetic look to Harry as if trying to excuse Ron's poor behavior.

"He's my friend, Ron. I won't have you insulting him either. I know you've been a right wanker to him and I won't let you or anybody else pick on him. We're sixteen going on seventeen for heaven's sake."

"First off, what the fuck is a wanker? And second, you have no idea about Malfoy!"

"Neither do you!" Harry hissed furiously, trying to keep his voice low as he cast a glance around him to make sure nobody was listening. "There's no reason for you to be an arsehole to him. He's never done anything to you, right?"

"Arsehole? What the hell is that? And how would you know if he's done anything to me or not?" Ron retaliated angrily, his freckles blending in with the color of his face.

"Ron, please stop," Hermione tried to persuade. "Harry's right. You have no reason to taunt or treat Draco as you or anyone else does."

Ron turned towards her, pointing a finger daringly close to the brunette's face. "Since when are you on his side? You never cared before!" Hermione blushed, but she stuck out her chin defiantly.

"Well I do now. I won't be dating someone who belittles others and is an immature jerk." Ron's eyes widened at this and he glanced at the two of them in disbelief.

"Fine," he said angrily. He gathered his things, shoving them in his backpack. "Be that way." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's petulant behavior as the redhead stalked off to another table where a couple football players sat.

Hermione shook her head and turned towards Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. He really doesn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes."

"It's not your fault. He just doesn't realize how hurtful people have been to Draco. Nobody does."

"You do," Hermione replied softly. Harry looked up at her and she smiled. "Did you two have a good time?" Harry nodded and tried to keep the grin off of his face. He lowered his voice and told Hermione about his weekend and when the bell rang they saw Ron stalk off with the others, although Hermione didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Do you think he could be, you know, gay?" Harry whispered as they maneuvered through the halls.

"I don't know, Harry. Like you said, he hadn't had any friends before you, so in reality the likelihood of him having a boyfriend or girlfriend has to be very slim." Harry never thought about that before and his mind wandered, almost not catching what Hermione was saying. "I would broach the topic about yourself first. Maybe tell him you're gay, you know, to make sure he's okay with it even if he isn't gay. I'm sure he would still be alright with you being so. See how he reacts." Harry nodded as he thought about Hermione's words.

They stopped in front of her locker and she turned to put in her combination.

"Well if you see Ron tell him I won't be at practice. Also, give him another message. American football sucks anyway."

"Harry," she began, but he turned away, thinking about a platinum blonde.

\----

Said blonde came bounding in to the auditorium walking in strides towards the front. Harry wondered if Draco liked to arrive last just to make a dramatic entrance and he shook his head with a smile. A girl with strawberry blonde hair next to him, Hannah, frowned slightly and scooted as far away as she could in her small seat.

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy," said Mr. Lupin calmly. "I can tell you have something for me and am eagerly looking forward to it after our previous discussion."

" _Fame!_ " Draco blurted out, his words coming out in a rush due to his excitement. "It's perfect! As you know it centers around a performing arts high school and we ourselves are high schoolers. It is fairly balanced in gender roles and those who can't sing can show off their other talents if they prefer dancing or playing an instrument. There is hardly anything that would illicit it being too "raunchy" or not appropriate for school. Okay, there is the small drug issue, but please be open towards it." Draco's shoulders were moving up and down rather forcefully and he was looking at Mr. Lupin expectantly.

"I will read over the play and think about it Mr. Malfoy, but I do believe you have found something."

A wide smile broke out on Draco's face and there were mutters of "fag" and "show-off" causing Harry to seethe inside. He motioned Draco to come over and sit by him with a slight nod of his head and pat on the seat next to him. The blonde usually sat alone or if he was surrounded by other people they ignored him and he looked somewhat reluctant until he hesitantly walked forward and took the seat next to Harry. Harry heard another jock exclaim "What the hell is Potter doing with Malfoy?" He knew Draco heard since the blonde ducked his head and refused to look at Harry as Mr. Lupin began to speak.

"Now that we have the basics of acting over with, I think it's time to discuss what exactly is Musical Theatre. I know you all have ideas of people singing and dancing and yes, this comprises a large portion of what it is. Who can tell me some names of musical plays? Yes, Miss Brown?" A girl with long wavy, dirty blonde hair raised her hand.

" _Mamma Mia_!" she shouted. Several girls squealed in delight while the guys groaned.

Mr. Lupin nodded with a smile. "Yes, very good. What else?" The ice had been broken and even some guys reluctantly answered. The classics had been name: _Wicked_ , _Grease_ , _Cats_ , _Les Mis_ , _Little Shop of Horrors_ , _The Phantom of the Opera_ , _Chicago_ , _Jesus Christ Superstar_ , and _West Side Story_.

"What else? Broaden those minds!" Harry reluctantly raised his hand.

"Yes! Mr. Potter!"

"Um, _Bye Bye Birdie_."

"Very good! A true classic. Keep them coming!"

Draco leaned over to whisper to Harry. "How did you know that one? Was it in one of the books you looked through?" Harry shook his head.

"No, they performed it at my school one year." Draco gave a nod and leaned back, raising his head.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering when you would raise your hand," Mr. Lupin said in good humor.

"Well, I had to let the other students have a chance first." Harry snorted, knowing very well that Draco could go on for hours and summarize all the plays at the same time. He and Draco both ignored the jibes that they heard around them.

" _Carousel_."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. As I'm sure you know _Carousel_ was voted _Time_ Magazine's best musical of the 20th Century. Now, as an assignment I want you all to pick out a play, with my approval of course, and write four pages on it. I want to know when it first came out on Broadway, who was in it, has the play changed over the years, the significance of it. And each of you will bring in a song from it and play it for the class. This will be due Wednesday." There were several groans throughout the auditorium and Draco leaned towards Harry.

"If you want, we can research together. As you know I am a walking encyclopedia when it comes to this stuff," Draco mocked haughtily. Harry snickered.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Draco gave a shrug.

"Maybe just a little."

Their attention was diverted towards Mr. Lupin who was breaking them up in small groups and giving them scripts to practice with. Draco couldn't meet up that afternoon to help Harry do research since his father was in town. Harry didn't ask any questions and Draco didn't offer any answers so they promised to meet up the next afternoon.

\----

Ron had opted to not sit by Harry and Hermione in Physics ever since the 'incident' as Harry called it. Apparently he and Hermione had made up as could be seen by the love bite Hermione came to school with the next day.

"I heard you and Draco were awfully close in Musical Theatre yesterday," she said, trying to be nonchalant, although Harry could tell she was curious. Harry punched in a few numbers in his calculator, writing down the answer before responding.

"We're friends. Those tossers in class made comments about Draco and since he and I are friends of course they're going to make more comments."

"Michael Swanson said you two looked awfully close." Harry glared at Hermione and she blushed.

"Swanson is a jock idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Harry, I'm not saying it's wrong. You know I support your decisions and I think it's great you and Draco are close. I just want you to know that people are going to talk since it is Draco Malfoy and it's not going to be the good kind of talk you want to hear."

"I know that," Harry huffed. He shoved his calculator aside and gave Hermione a pressing look. She squirmed a little and looked down at her paper.

"Why don't you talk to Draco then if you support me being his friend? Is it because of Ron? You told me you felt sorry for him, so why don't you try?" Hermione blushed and looked guilty as she twirled the opaque ring on her middle finger.

"Ron is a part of it. He would be furious with me, more furious than he is with you, if he knew I was friends with Draco and I do love him. He's – he's hard to deal with sometimes and he's pretty biased, but I can't help that I love him."

"Just like the fact that I can't help that I like Draco as more than a friend," Harry interjected. "We've all heard the saying love is blind, but you can't turn your head away to all the negatives the other person you like or love has. That will only lead to disaster." Hermione nodded.

"Why don't we sit by Draco in English today? We don't have assigned seats in there. Just make an effort, please. He's really nice and I think you'll like him. You're both very smart."

"Oh, Harry, I feel awful. This isn't usually me, but I guess I've been influenced by the people around me for too many years and was set in my way." Harry nodded in understanding, but looked at her expectantly. "Oh! Right. Yes, of course we can sit by him in English. Maybe, maybe we can all get together sometime after school?" She offered, almost as a peace offering for her past misdeeds. It was a step in the right direction and Harry appreciated her effort.

"I'm sure Draco would love that," Harry said, although he wasn't as confident as he sounded.

Draco was already sitting in the front row of the English classroom when Harry sat in the desk to his right and Hermione in the desk behind him.

"Hey," Harry said. Draco looked up from his book, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked from Harry to Hermione who was smiling at him.

"Um, hello." His tone suggested that he was unsure what exactly Harry, and more unsure what Hermione, was doing there.

"You don't mind do you?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head, still looking somewhat warily at Hermione.

"You know Hermione, Draco, right?" Draco gave a slight nod of his head and Hermione peered forward at the book he was reading.

" _Crime and Punishment_! Oh, I love that one. Are you enjoying it so far?"

"Uh, yes." Draco's tone was somewhat reluctant and Harry shot a glance at Hermione to see that, if she had noticed Draco's reluctance to talk to her, she wasn't unperturbed by it.

"Have you read the notes on it at all? You know, the symbolism behind everything. It's very interesting. I think I have the cliff notes for it if you would like to borrow it some time."

"Alright."

Harry knew that Draco opening up to other people would be difficult, especially to people who had hurt him in the past and had never given him a chance, but he was thankful that he was somewhat open towards Hermione and hadn't completely ignored her.

The English teacher, a dour man with black hair and a slightly crooked nose, breezed through the room. "Please open your books to chapter six."

\----

It was during lunch when a paper had been passed along the table. Harry had not seen Draco so he had sat with Hermione who sat next to Ron. Ron was still ignoring Harry, although when the paper came to their end it seemed momentarily forgotten.

"Go figure," he said with a snort, his voice condescending. "Of course the rich boy and his criminal loving father are in the paper. I don't get why they print this shit."

Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister who was a cheerleader and a sophomore, was sitting across from him. She twirled her hair in her finger while smacking her gum.

"It's because his dad is super famous. You know that actress in the _Summer Romance_ movie who was caught shoplifting last month? I heard he's defending her now. When you start being the lawyer of hot upcoming stars and he's from a small town, of course it's going to be in the local paper."

"Let me see," said Harry, grabbing the paper from off the table. Harry flipped to the Life & Style section where, sure enough, there was a picture of a man with long platinum hair tied back in a piece of black silk. He was wearing a black suit and tie as if he were going to a formal dinner. On his arm was a woman also with light blonde hair, her wavy locks pulled back with a dazzling diamond and jade hairpiece while she wore a mid-length black dress, cropped jade jacket, and shiny black pumps. Draco was standing slightly to the left of his father, his parents walking a little ahead of him. His hands were stuffed in his neatly tailored traditional black pants while wearing a black blazer over a dark gray button up and black tie. He was looking away from the camera as the family looked to be entering a restaurant. Harry looked at the headline and quickly read the short article.

 

**Lucius Malfoy Returns to Town, Dines out with Family**.

_Lucius Malfoy has returned to town and was spotted entering the new chic restaurant 'From Paris With Love' with real estate mogul wife Narcissa Black Malfoy and their sixteen year old son Draco. Malfoy, a successful defense lawyer, came to fame two years ago when he defended Charles Yewler who was acquitted of murdering an eight-year old girl. The trial was one of the most anticipated ones within the last ten years and since then Lucius Malfoy has shot to fame, defending CEO of T &R Cosmetics, Tatum Chandler, last year and music producer Shay Ryan within recent months. The family is not new to fame, however. Narcissa Malfoy was heiress of the Black Real Estate empire until 12 years ago when she took over the business from her father. Black Real Estate is known for establishing our very own city and many others in the mid-west and has currently been expanding. How long will Lucius Malfoy be in town this time is unknown, but sources who saw the family at the restaurant say the Malfoy family dined for a couple hours and left shortly after eight-thirty. _

 

The article wasn't bad per-say, just one of those gossip columns about the happenings of celebrities and in the relatively small town it wasn't surprising that the Malfoy family was their very own star celebrities, but Harry knew that the other students would give Draco crap about his family and their high status.

"I've got to go," Harry said, standing up and ignoring his lunch.

"Yeah, that's right, go run off to your little boyfriend," Ron sneered. Harry ignored the comment and the snickers of the other guys at the table and went in search of Draco.

\----

He found Draco in the auditorium, sitting on the stage, knees crossed, with only the stage lights on. His face was bowed and he didn't seem to hear Harry approaching until Harry touched his shoulder lightly. The blonde looked up with red eyes before looking back down when Harry sat down next to him, his knee touching Draco's and he set a hand on the other teen's knee.

"I guess you've seen that article about my family." He spoke quietly, but it was clear in the open auditorium.

"It wasn't bad, Draco."

"I know that. It's just I get enough crap from people about me and my family without articles being written about us. I know people are jealous and that I'm…different. I'm not into sports. I like books and musical theatre. I dress differently. In towns like this people don't like different."

"I like different. That should count for something, right?" he said with a squeeze to Draco's knee. The gray eyed boy looked at Harry, the glassiness that had been in his eyes had disappeared.

"I suppose." Harry chuckled and bumped his shoulder with Draco's.

"You suppose? I thought I meant more to you than that." Draco smiled although it was weak. Harry took a deep breath, knowing that this was the appropriate moment to reveal his not-so-secret secret.

"Can I tell you something? I'm pretty open about it, but it just hasn't come up between us." Draco tugged at the sleeves of his sweater nervously as he glanced from Harry back to the wooden floor of the stage.

"Yeah."

"I'm gay. I mean, it's not that big of a deal, or I hope it isn't, but I just wanted you to know. I'm not sure if it makes you uncomfortable or not, but I thought I should tell you."

Draco was silent for a moment and Harry waited patiently, albeit nervously causing him to run his fingers though his hair.

"It's fine. I mean, I don't mind or care."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Draco was accepting. "Okay, good. I was worried you might not want to be friends after I told you." Draco shook his head, but he said nothing for several minutes until it was spoken so softly that Harry had to strain to hear him.

"What if – what if I'm gay too? I mean, I don't know," he mumbled. He was picking at invisible lint on his trousers and refused to look at Harry.

"Draco," Harry said somewhat forcefully. It must have startled the blonde because he finally looked at Harry. "Are you gay or are you unsure?" he asked kindly, trying to figure out exactly how the blonde felt.

"Well, I," stuttered Draco, his eyes flitting away from Harry's for a moment. "I mean I've never been with anybody. Obviously." At the statement he flushed red, but he continued. "I've never really thought about it too much. I've been too focused on theatre and getting away from this place to worry about it. But I have – have been attracted to someone. He's a guy." Draco looked away as he said this and Harry's heart fluttered, hoping that by the subtle signals that Draco probably wasn't even aware he was giving that it was Harry.

"Do you want to hold hands with this boy? Kiss him?" Harry asked softly. He didn't want to scare Draco away even though he was just trying to help. Draco gave an imperceptible nod, but Harry saw it.

"How do you feel when you're around him?"

There was a moment of silence where they could hear nothing but each other's slow and even breaths.

"Happy. Like he understands me and I get nervous, but a good kind of nervous. You know, the butterflies before you go on stage and perform and as you start performing they disappear until you are filled with unadulterated happiness because you're doing what you love. I guess kind of like that. And when we're apart I want to be by him." There was silence again after Draco finished, but it was only for a second before he looked up at Harry for the first time since he began to speak. "I think I'm gay. I've never thought about girls like that."

Harry nodded. "Do you think this boy feels the same way as you?" At this Draco shrugged with no reply. "Maybe," Harry continued. "If you asked him you could find out." Draco glanced at him, looking somewhat scandalized at the thought by his wide eyes and slightly opened mouth.

"I couldn't do that. I would be afraid to get rejected."

"What if he asked you? Or rather told you." Draco arched an eyebrow in confusion and Harry dove in.

"I like you Draco, as more than a friend. It's like you said, I'm happy when I'm around you and when I saw you the first time I knew I wanted to get to know you. Screw what other people say. I hope I'm the guy you're talking about."

Draco's mouth widened in surprise before he promptly shut it.

"I – well yes, it's you. I like you." A smile broke out on Harry's face and he scooted even closer to Draco so their legs were pressed together.

"Is it ok if I hold your hand?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and opened up his hand slowly for Harry to take. He grasped it, linking their fingers and gave a quick squeeze which Draco returned.

"We can go slow, Draco. I mean, just go on dates at first. Keep hanging out as we have been, but maybe we can hold hands, that sort of thing?"

"I'd like that," said Draco with a smile, but it faltered slightly. "But can we keep this to ourselves right now? I think I should tell my parents first before they hear it from somebody else."

"Of course," Harry replied, his heart feeling ready to burst with happiness. He wanted to tell everyone how lucky he was to have this beautiful blonde boy who was incredibly talented and smart, how he was all Harry's.

"You know people won't like it. That things will get worse." Draco stated.

"I know. But we'll have each other and I won't take shit from anyone. I told you I wouldn't let people hurt you, Draco. I promised you."

"I know. I guess I'm just a little scared." Harry squeezed Draco's hand again.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

The bell rang and Harry and Draco reluctantly stood up, continuing to hold hands until they reached the doors of the auditorium.

"I'll see you in theatre, yeah?" Harry asked, looking into the blonde's gray eyes. Said blonde smiled and nodded. They parted somewhat reluctantly and Harry was so happy he felt like nothing could take him down.


	4. Two is Better Than One

**Chapter Four**

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

 

 _\- Two Is Better Than One –_ Boys Like Girls Featuring Taylor Swift

\----

Harry and Draco sat with two other students from their own junior class, a girl with dark brown hair that was pulled up in a pony-tail, Pansy Parkinson, and a tall handsome black boy with high cheek bones named Blaise Zabini.

"Who wants to be Clifton?" asked Draco. As usual the blonde was taking charge although the other two didn't seem to mind while Harry loved seeing him when he was most comfortable, which was in theatre.

"I will," offered Blaise.

"Alright. Well, there're two female roles. Do you prefer one over the other?" Draco asked Pansy. The dark hair girl hummed to herself for a moment as she scanned the pages.

"I'll be Sheila."

"I'll take the other female role then," Draco stated. "So Harry you can be Ren."

"Are you sure you don't want the other guy part?" Harry asked Draco. Draco looked so sexy delegating roles with an air of confidence that he never seemed to possess elsewhere. Harry wanted to take his hand, or even better, kiss him, but he resisted.

"It's fine." The four began the short script that they were to practice until the rest of the period was over. They finished with only a few minutes left until the end of the day and Draco turned towards Harry.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Lupin for a moment, alright?" Harry gave a nod and watched Draco walk off towards where their teacher was monitoring another group still in the throes of their script recitation.

"You're drooling," Pansy remarked as she leaned back in her chair, examining her nails. Harry jerked his head in the girl's direction to see her glance up at him.

"I was not." She rolled her eyes and Blaise snickered.

"Maybe not literally, but it looks like you are molesting him with your eyes. Can you be any more subtle?" Harry had the good graces to blush, but he didn't look away.

"Are you two dating?" Blaise asked. Harry gave a noncommittal shrug since he knew Draco didn't want people to know about them yet, and Harry wasn't quite sure about Blaise or Pansy. He only ever saw them in this class and he thought he occasionally saw them in the cafeteria, but he couldn't be quite sure since this was their first encounter.

"He's quite the looker," Pansy commented, her eyes finding Draco. "Though his style is something else to be desired. He always looks like he's going to some fancy dinner party. You need to take care of that." Her eyes roamed over Harry and her eyebrows rose. "On second thought, maybe not." Blaise laughed and Harry felt the corners of his lips tug upwards.

"My style isn't that bad!"

"I thought you Brits were fancier than that," Blaise remarked. "You know, polos, oxford shirts, loafers, that sort of thing." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you're an uptight prick. Luckily I'm not."

Harry saw Draco approaching and he couldn't help but look over Draco's good form. The bell rang and both Blaise and Pansy stood up. Pansy wiggled her fingers in a girly wave to them both.

"See you boys later. Have fun." At the last statement she directed a smirk towards Harry and Blaise grinned, waving good-bye. Draco didn't seem to notice their behavior, thankfully.

"They were nice, weren't they?" Harry asked, watching their fellow students leave the auditorium. He stepped forward when the last few were trickling out so that he and Draco were only inches from each other. He was afraid Draco would step away and when he didn't, he grabbed both of Draco's hands in his.

"Mmm," Draco murmured noncommittally. "Harry, what if Mr. Lupin sees us?" Harry gave a non-thorough look around the auditorium.

"I don't see him. Don't worry, alright? He wouldn't do anything anyway."

"I know, but –," Draco was interrupted when Harry put a finger over the blonde's pink lips, silencing him.

"How about we go to the library and start our Musical Theatre assignment?" Draco nodded and when they walked out of the auditorium he didn't let go of Harry's hand.

\----

They were holding hands again when they entered the library and Harry felt like his happiness would burst since Draco wasn't trying to hide it, although he looked nervous, or more so than usual.

Making their way to the back they went to the stacks of plays and began searching.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked him.

"I dunno, really. I mean I know more plays than I used to, but I don't know a variety like you do."

Draco smiled at the compliment and pulled a few from the shelf. "Have a look at these."

"What about yourself?"

"Oh, I already know which one I'm doing. That's what I was talking to Mr. Lupin about. And _Fame_ which he said he's still contemplating."

Reaching for the first play which read _Guys and Dolls_ he opened it to the first page. "So what are you doing?"

" _Spring Awakening_ , my favorite contemporary play. My mother and I were in New York last year visiting my father and I saw it on Broadway. It's amazing." Draco proceeded to go into detail about the play and Harry listened, loving the way Draco spoke so articulately and passionately. As he did so he tossed the book aside and picked up another one. When Draco finished speaking they sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry thought it might be a good time to ask Draco about Hermione.

"Hermione wants us all to get together sometime. Maybe we can go to that coffee place you and I went to." Draco narrowed his eyes, his pale face contorting into that of displeasure.

"Was it her idea or yours?"

"Well," Harry began, running his fingers through his hair. "I brought it up, but she agreed. She wants to get to know you too, Draco."

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically, forcefully slamming down a book. "So it's taken her eleven years to 'want to get to know me'?"

Harry winced when Draco phrased it that way. He didn't blame the blonde for being angry and resentful against everyone in their class, hell, the entire school.

"I know things weren't the best in the past for you, but she really wants to. Please. Just give her one chance. I promise if she's rude or anything like that we can leave and I'll never ask you to do it again."

Draco stared at Harry, his gray eyes still narrowed until he looked away, picking up another book and starting to flip through it.

"Fine." It was said harshly, but it was still an acquiescence, which was better than a flat out no.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. He reached his hand out towards Draco's. The blonde looked at it for a moment and Harry thought he would resist until long fair fingers intertwined with his own tan ones.

"I think I found the one I'll write about. _The Producers_." Draco gave a nod.

"That's a good one. It won twelve Tony's, more than any other play as far as I can recall."

They put the books away and Harry checked out the book before walking to Draco's car.

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight," he decidedly told Harry. "My father leaves on Sunday so I figure the sooner the better. We never know when he'll be home next."

"Don't you miss him?" Harry asked. "With him being gone and all a lot?"

Draco shrugged as they drove away towards Harry's house. Faint music could be heard in the background, but neither were paying attention to it.

"My parents weren't overly sentimental when I was a child. Sure, I had a lot of material things, but hugs and that sort of thing weren't given freely."

Harry never realized that perhaps Draco's family life had influenced his social abilities and how he presented himself. He assumed that Draco had a normal family life like most people, albeit a rich, normal family life.

"I'll give you a hug whenever you need one."

Draco turned his head and smiled at Harry.

"You're a sap, you know that?" Harry smiled back, his green eyes locking with Draco's gray.

"Your sap."

Draco didn't have a response to that.

\---

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked, knocking on the frame of Sirius' door as the man slipped out of his jacket. He had returned home from a twelve hour shift at the hospital so Harry knew that he had to be tired, but this really couldn't wait. At least Harry didn't think so in his hormonal teenage brain.

"Sure, Har. What's up?"

"Um," said Harry, moving forward to sit on Sirius' bed that was adorned with a fluffy dark red comforter. "It's about Draco.

Sirius moved to sit down next to Harry so that his body was slightly turned towards his godson's. Harry's eyes remained looking at the floor, not wanting to see Sirius' reaction.

"Draco and I are dating. I think. Well, it wasn't ever officially stated, but I'm pretty sure we are. I know what you're thinking, that it's too soon and yeah, maybe it is, but part of being boyfriends…or whatever, is getting to know each other and we're going to take things slow." The words tumbled out of Harry quickly so that if Sirius had wanted to interrupt Harry wouldn't let him. The older dark haired man quirked an eyebrow at Harry and was silent for a moment.

"Is this what you want?" Sirius finally asked.

Harry gave a hearty nod. "Yes. I really like him. And, well, I think he needs me."

Sirius shook his head and grinned. "So when can I meet him?"

Harry's shoulders sagged in relief and he grinned back. "When you can behave yourself!"

Both men broke into laughter and Harry knew everything would be okay, although he couldn't say the same for Draco.

\----

Harry arrived early and sought out Draco's black car as soon as he arrived. When he saw the blonde hadn't arrived yet he stood and waited, giving unconscious waves as people shouted his name in greeting.

The black BMW finally pulled into the school parking lot and before Draco had a chance to even turn the car off Harry opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. Draco frowned, but didn't have a chance to speak before Harry did.

"Did you talk to your parents?"

Draco turned his head away and looked outside of his window at the students passing by.

"Yes." Harry clenched his jaw in frustration, knowing that getting answers from Draco would be like pulling teeth. Obviously his coming out to his parents hadn't gone as smoothly as they both had hoped.

"What did they say?" he asked gently, trying to change his tone so Draco would be as open as possible towards him. Said teen still refused to look at Harry and his voice was neutral, if not a bit monotone.

Draco snorted and finally faced Harry.

"What do you want me to say, Harry?" he sneered. "That they rejoiced in the fact that their one and only son is gay? That when I told them I was seeing someone they said, 'Congratulations, Draco! We're so happy for you!'"

Harry reached out and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Tell me what happened."

Draco took a deep breath, both of his hands still on the steering wheel. He leaned forward on it slightly as if to lay his head on it, but he didn't do so.

"We were having dinner last night and there was finally a lull in the conversation. I told them I had something I wanted to tell them. I'm pretty sure that was the furthest thing they had expected when I said I was gay, although I think somewhere deep inside my mother knew, but she tried to ignore it.

Harry didn't say anything, instead letting Draco go at his own pace.

"Then I told them I was seeing someone when neither responded at first. Do you want to know what my father said to me?

Draco turned his head, his gray eyes tearing as he gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"He sneered at me and said viciously, 'I knew it. There's no way you could be into that – that musical theatre nonsense and not be.' He looked at me with such disgust and then he turned on my mother and accused her of me being gay her fault, as if I was some disease and it came from her. Then my parents started shouting at each other and I started crying. My father stopped yelling at my mother when he heard me and he didn't say anything. He just looked at me with such hatred that there really didn't need to be words.

Draco leaned forward, his head resting against the steering wheel and he took a deep breath. "Needless to say my father is leaving today. Who knows when he'll come back."

Harry had met neither of the Malfoy's and he really didn't know much about them, but he couldn't imagine anyone being so cruel to their own child. Okay, maybe he could, after all he had heard and seen some terrible things on the news before, but he never expected Draco's parents to react this way.

He rubbed Draco's back, trying to soothe the turmoil of emotions he knew were stirring inside the blonde.

"I'm sure it will be okay. They'll get used to it, just give it some time." Harry wasn't sure this was exactly true, but he was trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"You don't know my father. He won't."

Harry had nothing to say to this and he glanced outside, noticing that there weren't any students left in the parking lot. They were probably late, but he didn't really care.

"Are we – are we still together?" Harry asked cautiously. Draco still didn't look up at Harry when he asked this nor when he replied.

"I don't know why you want to be with me. I'm nothing special and not worth all this trouble."

"Yes, you are," Harry answered firmly. He tugged on Draco's arm, causing the other teen to finally look at Harry's set and resolved face.

"You are worth it, Draco. You just have to be yourself and be willing to let me in."

"I know," Draco said in an almost whisper. "I trust you, but it's still hard."

"All I'm asking is we be honest with each other and that you try to be open to me. Nobody is an expert in relationships. Do you want to know the truth?"

"I thought we were supposed to be honest?" the blonde asked dryly. Harry laughed nervously.

"Yeah, we are. This is my first relationship too. I've never had a boyfriend. I've kissed a guy before, but not dated anyone so we're in this together." Draco blushed as Harry said this and his eyes flickered away momentarily.

"I've never been kissed." Harry took hold of Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"Like I said, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. We'll go slowly, okay?" The blonde nodded and looked up at Harry with a shy smile which he returned back confidently.

"How about we go to school now? I'm sure we're late."

At this realization Draco's eyes widened and he looked at his silver Rolex watch, appearing scandalized.

"We're fifteen minutes late! Oh no. What will my Biology teacher say?" Harry rolled his eyes, but a smile was plastered on his face as Draco hurriedly got out of the car, urging Harry to move faster.

\----

Harry was sitting in his Spanish class slightly turned towards his current partner, a teen with auburn hair named Neville Longbottom. They had just finished asking each other questions in the past tense that they were currently learning when Neville faced him.

"You're friends with Draco Malfoy, right?"

The boy seemed friendly enough, but Harry was always hesitant around people when they brought up Draco's name. Call it his protective side, but he was wary of what others would say.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've seen you around with him and people like to talk. I was in Musical Theatre with him last year. He's a good actor." Harry smiled, ducking his head to try and hide it.

"Yeah, he is. He's really good actually."

"I didn't really know him too well. I moved here the summer going into high school and I never had a class with him until last year. And well, I don't want to offend you or him, but he wasn't exactly somebody you wanted to hang around with. It was kind of like a death sentence knowing you would get beat up."

"I don't get you people," Harry snapped, a little louder than usual causing some students to turn around and glance at them. He lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes in anger. "He's not a disease and he's a perfectly decent human being. How everyone treats him is appalling."

"Look, I know it's not right. A lot of people do, but if you aren't one of the popular kids you have to fend for yourself and try and remain as inconspicuous as possible. It's like a jungle: Eat or be eaten. Those that are the jocks and cheerleaders are the ones that eat you. One sure way of having that happen is by being around Draco Malfoy."

"That's not right," Harry stated. He was furious with this damn school. What could he do to make people see that Draco was a decent human being?

"I know, I know. If it's any consolation a few of my friends and my girlfriend are going to dinner this weekend at that local Italian place this Friday. You and Draco are welcome to join us. I promise you none of us have anything against him."

Harry only gave a nod and turned away. He was too angry to reply at the moment and Neville could see this so he turned back to his own work.

\----

Harry was still angry by the time he reached Musical Theatre. He stomped over to where Draco was sitting, who was there surprisingly early.

"What happened?" he whispered to Harry.

"Just something somebody said made me angry."

"I can see that," Draco said somewhat snarkily, but there was no bite in it.

"Singing!" announced Mr. Lupin, "is an essential part of what Musical Theatre is. Now, I know not all of you can sing or are too shy to, but as part of our play, as always, we will need singers. For those of you who would like to prepare something to show off your singing abilities you may do so for this Friday. The songs in Musical Theatre generally tell part of the story too, so the lyrics are important." Mr. Lupin went on to explain and discuss lyricism and at the end of class they listened to several different songs. When the bell rang he shouted, "Don't forget, your papers are due tomorrow!"

"Remember we're meeting Hermione today?" Harry said to Draco as they walked out of the auditorium with the other students. The halls were filled with people stopping at their lockers to collect or put away books and those heading towards the exits.

"She said she would meet us there at three so if you want we can go over there now. Have a few minutes to ourselves."

Draco only nodded and Harry could tell he was still reluctant to be around Hermione. Harry wanted to wrap Draco in his arms, but he still wasn't sure how the blonde would feel about that. He hadn't mentioned wanting to tell others, although that time at the library they did hold hands. It would be a discussion they would have to talk about sometime soon.

Draco turned the radio on in the car and switched the station until he found one he was satisfied with. Harry drummed his fingers on the door and hummed along.

" _And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you honey, and everything will bring a chain in looove_ ," Harry sang, not really caring if he sounded awful at the moment. Draco looked slightly surprised, but joined him softly.

" _And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me everything is gonna be alright_."

"I didn't know you could sing," Draco said once the song was finished. "You're actually really good."

Harry didn't reply at first since he was still thinking about Draco singing. He was pretty sure it was one of the best things he had ever heard before. It was after a moment of silence when he realized what Draco had said that he blushed.

"I'm not that good. You, on the other hand, are amazing."

Draco ignored his own compliment. "I assure you that you have a great voice, Harry. You should think about singing in class on Friday."

"I don't know. I wouldn't have any idea of what to sing."

They pulled into the parking lot and as they got out Draco spoke to him. "Something that speaks to you."

As if it was that easy. Draco was a natural when it came to this stuff, but it was all new for Harry.

They let the subject go when they went to the counter to order their drinks and sat down in a corner on a large brown suede couch. Harry made sure he sat close to Draco so that their sides were pressed up against each other. They discussed nothing in particular, how their day went, and Harry mentioned how Neville invited them to dinner.

"I don't know, Harry. He's never given me any problems, but it's not like he's ever stood up for me either."

"I understand," Harry replied, placing his hand on Draco's knee in support. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to. It was just an offer."

Draco nodded and they saw Hermione enter. She smiled brightly and waved at them and walked up to the front counter to order her own drink. She made her way over towards them and sat down in the armchair that was next to them.  
"Hello Harry, Draco!" she greeted enthusiastically. Harry thought she was maybe overdoing it a little too much, but at least she was trying.

"Hey, Hermione. Thanks for meeting us," Harry replied back.

When Draco didn't say anything at first Harry gave him a nudge with his elbow.

"Hello," he said slowly. Hermione continued to smile as if encouraging Draco.

"Harry tells me you all are doing _Fame_ this year for the musical."

Harry gave her a grateful look when he caught her eye, both of them knowing that this was a safe subject to start out with.

He slipped his arm around Draco's shoulder and the blonde relaxed a little, his body leaning more towards Harry.

"Mr. Lupin is still looking it over, but hopefully we'll hear a response soon."

"I've heard it's quite good, although I haven't seen the play myself. I do have to say my favorite is _Wicked_ ," the brunette said. Draco gave a nod and began to speak a little more animatedly.

"There is a reason why everyone loves it so much, not to mention Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth have amazing voices."

Harry had never seen the play so he was content to sit back and watch Hermione and Draco converse until the conversation dwindled, but Hermione brought up their English class which they were all in and it was renewed once more.

Their cups had long since been empty and nearly two hours later they all rose together to leave.

"It was great talking to you, Draco," Hermione stated. She brushed back a loose piece of hair and gave Draco a bright smile.

"Yes, you too," he replied back, still somewhat formally, although he appeared to be a little more comfortable around her.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then. Thanks for inviting me!" She waved good-bye to them and they watched her walk off until Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. The blonde leaned into Harry, resting his head on the taller boy's chest.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"She's alright, I suppose," Draco mumbled into Harry's jacket. Harry hugged him tightly before they pulled away, walking to the black car.

"Come on, it's getting cooler. I think fall's officially here."

\----

To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. It was Friday and the last class of the day, Musical Theatre. He had decided much to Draco's glee that he would sing today during the class. He had walked into class looking pale and he was fidgeting more than he usually did when he was nervous. Draco had yet to come in yet so he sat down in his usual seat next to Pansy Parkinson.

"What's got you looking like a hot mess?" she asked. She was filing her nails and Blaise Zabini leaned forward to look at him.

"Ahh, I think I know. He's going to sing, aren't you?" Blaise sounded a little too happy at Harry's nervousness and he attempted a weak glare.

"Don't worry. You can't be nearly as bad as Weasley was freshman year. He was god awful. And I mean _awful_ ," Pansy reassured, not once looking up from her bubblegum pink nails. Harry was thankful for the assurance, but he didn't feel any better.

"Where's your better half anyway?" Blaise asked.

While he and Draco had yet to come out together as a couple to the school it seemed that Blaise and Pansy knew. Draco didn't know that they knew and he would probably be mortified if he did, but Harry was grateful that the two treated Draco like any other student and, what was even better, Draco didn't seem immediately turned off by the two.

"Dunno," Harry replied. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a whirlwind named Draco Malfoy rushed by, not even glancing at Harry. Harry frowned, voicing his thoughts. "What is that all about?"

"Don't worry, darling. He's a star and he's going to be performing so don't be offended," Pansy told him. Blaise snickered while Harry's heart thought it was going to beat out of its chest from nerves.

"This will be the first time you've seen him sing, right?" Blaise asked.

"I've heard him in the car."

Pansy looked up, her dark eyes sparkling playfully as she shared a knowing look with Blaise before smirking at Harry.

"Yes, but just wait til you see him dance."

Oh, god.

\-----

Several students had already gone, including Pansy who did a rendition of "Jar of Hearts" by

Christina Perri and Blaise who sang to Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline". He was currently sitting in the auditorium with Blaise and Pansy when the lights on the stage dimmed and they could barely see.

The music started with drums and the beat picked up. A single stage light came on and Draco sauntered onto stage in a white button up that, much to Harry's surprise and utter delight, had the first three buttons done, revealing pale creamy skin. He wore fitted, extremely fitted, black trousers with red suspenders, and black shoes that were so shiny Harry swore he could probably see himself reflected in them if he were closer. Draco moved sultrily, his feet moving in a way that seemed so smooth and natural that Harry was sure he could never do that. And then he began to sing.

" _Hey pretty baby with the high heels on…_ "

Draco's voice and moves oozed sex appeal and Harry wondered why on earth anybody could think he was anything other than sexy.

More lights slowly came on as Draco twisted and turned his way across the stage, continuing to sing and move in ways that would make Michael Jackson himself proud.

" _I like the feelin' you're givin' me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for me_."

Pansy leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I'm pretty sure he's sending you a message."

Harry blushed, thankful that it was dark enough so she couldn't see. He highly doubted Draco was trying to tell him _this_ , but it did make him think.

" _The way you make me feel_

_The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_My lonely days are gone_

_My lonely days are gone_."

Draco finished with a fancy footwork move where he was standing on his toes, arms and hands slightly spread apart. There was no denying that Draco was the best student in the class, let alone the entire school. Harry wasn't sure how anyone could live up to him. There were several claps as he exited the stage, including the enthusiastic ones of Harry, Blaise, and Pansy, and Pansy even gave a catcall, bless her heart.

Harry didn't have a chance to see Draco before Pansy told him he was up soon so he made his way to the side of the stage. That wanker Berkley was up next only as part of a bet he and his friends had made and Harry was glad that if he had to go after anyone it was him.

When Berkley finished his song Harry heard Mr. Lupin call out, "And our last song of the day by Mr. Potter!"

Harry stepped out on the stage, quite nervous. He most definitely was not planning on dancing since several others didn't and honestly, he felt awkward at best when he was attempting to dance.

The soft 'ahhs' of the music began and Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself as he gripped the microphone tightly.

" _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_."

Harry didn't know that Draco was now sitting in the audience in Harry's former seat, watching and listening intently. The blonde's eyes were glued to Harry, who, when he started singing, seemed to forget his nerves. Especially when he knew that his song was directed towards Draco.

" _Yeaahh, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But everytime she ask me 'Do I look okay?' I say..._

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._

_And when you smile the whole world stops_

_and stares for a while._

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are_."

"I think loverboy is singing to you," Pansy whispered to Draco. Draco didn't reply and merely ignored her, although he secretly wondered if she was right.

" _Ohhh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same._

_Sooo don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say…"_

When Harry was finally finished he couldn't help but grin as he walked off the stage to the sound of applause. He had never performed before, in front of anyone, but the feeling after performing was great. It was the feeling after getting off a rollercoaster, knowing you had conquered it and the thrill of it was still sitting in your bones.

Harry made his way to the seat next to Draco and both boys nervously averted their eyes from one another, barely listening as Mr. Lupin spoke.

"Very well done! On Monday we will work on choreography!" There were several groans, but they were cut off by the sound of the bell.

"You boys have a good weekend," Pansy said cheekily with a wiggle of her fingers at them. Blaise laughed and the two left a blushing Harry and Draco. They slowly moved to gather up their own things until they were the only ones left, Mr. Lupin disappearing also.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up from where he was putting his things away into his backpack. Draco was shifting nervously from foot to foot in his ultra-shiny shoes.

"Pansy said something. She said you were singing the song to me. Were you?"

Harry wished Draco would look at him so the brunette moved towards his boyfriend, taking his chin in his hand and forcing Draco to look at him.

"Yes, it's true."

He felt Draco trembling lightly and Harry knew that now would be the perfect moment to kiss Draco, but he wasn't sure if Draco was ready for that yet. Instead he leaned down and kissed Draco's cheek, his lips lingering there and as they did, he felt Draco's hands move towards Harry's face, caressing him softly. It was a small gesture, but Harry knew it was a step in the right direction.

They eventually pulled away from one another and they grasped each other's hand, both basking in a feeling of contentment and acknowledging that things between them had changed for the better.


	5. This Kiss

**Chapter Five**

 

_You can kiss me in the moonlight on a rooftop under the sky._   
_Oh, you can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside._   
_Oh, kiss me in sweet slow motion,_   
_let's let everything slide._   
_You've got me floating, you've got me flying_

- _This Kiss_ by Faith Hill

\-----

Draco was at Harry's house where he had changed his clothes, back into his traditional sweater and not nearly as tight black trousers which Harry was sad to see go.

"One of these days you'll meet Sirius," Harry said. They were sitting on Harry's couch, talking over the murmur of the television. Harry had convinced Draco to go out to dinner along with Neville and his friends and they were merely passing the time.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Harry figured this might be the time where he told Draco that Sirius was actually related to him. He had never thought about it much since Sirius himself had told Harry – he thought there were more important things to worry about at the time.

"Did you know Sirius is related to you?" Draco turned his head that was leaning on Harry's shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at him. "You all are second cousins or something like that. He and your mum are cousins."

" _That_ Sirius?" Draco wondered out loud. "I mean, I suppose it is an uncommon name, but I never suspected. I thought you both were from England."

"Yep, his last name is Black. I don't think you knew that. I meant to bring this up at some point, but it just kind of got forgotten."

Draco didn't say anything and the two lapsed into silence, staring at the television with disinterest.

"My mother never really mentioned him," Draco finally said, breaking the silence that wasn't exactly awkward, but not entirely comfortable. "My Great Aunt Walberga and her sons, well Sirius and the other…?"

"Regulus."

"Ah, yes. Regulus. They aren't ever mentioned. Great Aunt Walberga died a number of years back, I was very young so I don't remember. It's almost taboo I guess you could say since the one died and the other ran off, although he's back now, isn't he? I suppose mother and father have no idea." Draco snorted. "Although if mother found out she'd probably think he'd be after the family business. He was the one supposed to take over since my grandmother only had daughters."

"Maybe she doesn't have to know?" Draco rolled his eyes and Harry knew it was rather nonsensical to hope for that. One way or another the Malfoy's would find out that Sirius was back and that his godson was dating their son.

"Do your parents know who I am?"

"I did mention your name, but whether they heard it over their shouting is questionable and it's not as if you are from here so they wouldn't associate you with Sirius Black."

That was true. Harry was already dreading the day when he would meet Draco's parents.

"Can I be honest and say I'm not looking forward to meeting your parents?" Draco laughed and Harry pouted.

"I wouldn't be either."

That wasn't reassuring to hear. Once Draco saw Harry's expression his demeanor turned serious.

"I think my mother will come to accept it in time. My father, he's something completely different. Like I told you, I have no idea when I'll even see him next. Maybe not until Christmas."

"Draco, it's only September."

"I know," Draco said with a nod of his head. "It wouldn't be the first time he's been gone for months at a time. And to him this is definitely a worthy cause to be gone from this town."

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair that felt like silk. To have a parent who would willingly be away from their child for that long of a time…Harry couldn't even imagine it, but Draco seemed, if anything, almost immune to it.

"How about we get ready to go? We should be leaving soon anyways," said Harry. Draco gave a dramatic sigh and Harry grinned at the boy's antics.

"If you insist."

"I do." With that Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead, surprising the blonde. His eyes widened and his mouthed formed a slight 'oh'. If anything Harry was pretty sure he enjoyed it from the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Alright," Draco muttered quietly and with a faint pink tinge still on his cheeks Harry helped him up.

\----

"Do you want to go in together?"

Draco stared at Harry as if he was a complete moron and Harry supposed it was a dumb question.

"I mean do you want people to know we're together?"

"You don't want them to?"

Harry sighed as he glanced out of the tinted windows of Draco's car. He wasn't sure if Draco was being particularly difficult or if he was just extremely nervous and unintentionally doing it.

"Of course I do, Draco. I'm more than willing to be open about our relationship, I just haven't been sure if you are." Draco didn't reply at first until he finally turned his head and gave Harry a shaky smile.

"I do too, but I'm scared."

Harry reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"So am I, but at least we'll have each other to lean on, right?" Draco gave a slight nod and then Harry motioned towards the restaurant where the lights could be seen glowing on the inside.

"Ready then?"

"No, but if I don't do this then I'll never work up the courage. You do realize people will be talking about us on Monday?"

Harry didn't mention that he already knew people were talking about the two of them since he didn't want to worry Draco even more than he already was. Draco clung to his hand tightly as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

There was the low murmur of chatting and interspersed laughter upon entering the restaurant and Harry quickly scanned the place, looking for Neville's auburn hair. He felt Draco unconsciously squeeze his hand tightly with sweaty palms.

"They're over there," Harry said once he spotted Neville sitting at a round table besides a light blonde haired girl who he recognized as Neville's girlfriend, Luna, two other boys, one with dark skin and the other sandy blonde hair, along with Lavender Brown who both Harry and Draco recognized from their Musical Theatre class.

"What is she doing here?" Draco hissed. Lavender believed that she was the best thing that ever stepped on a stage much to Draco's dislike. It didn't help that the girl was nasty towards him.

"I don't know. Let's just go sit down, ok?"

It appeared that Neville had spotted them and he stood up, waving to Harry to catch his attention. The dark haired boy gave a nod and with Draco's hand still in his he led the way to the table. When they reached it Harry took the seat next to Neville and Draco sat between Harry and the dark skinned boy.

"Harry! I'm glad you and Draco could make it." The others, besides Neville's girlfriend, looked rather wary, their eyes resting on Draco. Lavender had raised eyebrows and was looking at Draco like he was a major faux pas that was so last season.

"Thanks for inviting us," he replied. Draco had yet to say anything so Harry asked who everyone else was.

"Oh! That's right, you don't know everyone. This is Luna Lovegood, my girlfriend although I think you've met her before. That one over there is Seamus Finnegan and you both know Lav don't you?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly. He definitely didn't need words to be exchanged between his boyfriend and Lavender or should he rather say Lavender spitting out lies about Draco?

"And last but not least is Dean Thomas."

The others murmured hellos and gave nods in acknowledgement.

"This is Harry, he just moved here not too long ago from England and um," faltered Neville. When it came to Draco's introduction Neville wasn't quite sure what to say. Everyone knew Draco and Draco had at least seen all these people in school before so it wasn't as if they were all meeting for the first time.

"Draco's my boyfriend," Harry supplied.

There were raised eyebrows and Lavender snorted, sneering, "What? You're dating _him_?"

"Lav," hissed Seamus, blushing at the behavior of the girl.

"Yes," said Harry confidently. "We're dating and if anyone has a problem with it then we can leave."

"No, Harry!" Neville practically shouted. "We want you to stay. Both of you." Harry and Draco both cast a doubtful glance at Lavender who was indiscreetly shooting them both dirty looks.

"Alright then," said Harry, reaching for the menu and opening it in the hopes to change the subject. "So what's good here?"

\----

After the slightly awkward introductions at dinner everything smoothed over from there. Seamus turned out to be rather funny and Dean Thomas and Neville helped keep the conversation flowing, although the disgusted looks of Lavender only slightly dampened the evening.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

They had been driving in silence for a few minutes and Harry was worried that maybe Draco hated the entire night.

"It wasn't bad. It's still going to take me time to open up to these people, Harry. I've known most of them since I was in kindergarten and they're only being receptive towards me now because of you. Granted, they didn't spit out hateful words or punch me in the face, minus Lavender and her dirty looks, but they were never there for me before. I can't trust any of them quite yet."

"I know, Draco and I'm not asking you to. If I were you I probably wouldn't have gone. It still infuriates me what people did to you in the past and I'm not going to forget it. I don't expect you to forgive everyone."

The car came to a slow stop in front of Harry's house.

"Thanks. I know I'm difficult and -," Harry interrupted Draco quickly, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders so he could turn him and look at him sternly.

"Stop it, Draco. You are constantly putting yourself down because people have told you shit for way too long. You aren't difficult, you aren't ugly, you aren't a bad person. You're intelligent, talented, and beautiful. You need to start believing me."

"It's – it's hard," Draco whispered, his voice wavering slightly. "After so many years you finally start believing what people tell you. Why else would I not have friends? For me to accept myself is difficult. I'm trying."

"I know you are." Harry reached for Draco's blonde hair and smoothed it out, even though it was already smooth to begin with. He just loved the feeling of it between his fingers, the silkiness like flower petals rubbing against his skin.

To change the subject Harry glanced at his house, seeing lights on inside. "You still have to meet Sirius. He's off tomorrow if you're up to it."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand that was playing with his hair, linking their fingers.

"He won't maul me because I'm a Malfoy will he?" Harry laughed, leaning back into his seat.

"No. I promise he'll be on good behavior. He wants me to be happy and you make me happy."

Draco's eyes flitted towards Harry's and they stared at one another.

"You make me happy, too."

The dark haired boy leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip of Draco's nose.

"I know I do."

\----

Sirius was reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee placed on the table beside him when Harry came down to breakfast. He took a deep breath and stood behind the chair opposite from Sirius. Said man peered over his newspaper at Harry's stiff demeanor and arched an eyebrow.

"You look -," started Sirius, but Harry began speaking quickly.

"I invited Draco over this afternoon to finally meet you. I'd appreciate it if all snarky comments were held back and you didn't insult his, er, your all's family."

Sirius folded his newspaper and set it down on the table, crossing his leg and looking up at Harry.

"Harry, do you honestly think I would insult your boyfriend and try to make him dislike me?"

"Well," said Harry, scratching the nape of his neck. "No. But I just wanted to make sure!" Harry pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down. "I just want him to feel comfortable."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything like that, although I may tell an embarrassing story or two."

Harry groaned, sending a glare in Sirius' direction.

"You wouldn't."

Sirius only smirked in response.

\----

"You're pacing. You never pace."

Harry was in the living room, walking back and forth as Sirius attempted to watch a movie that was on the television, although every few seconds there was a mass named Harry blocking his view.

"I'm nervous!"

"About Draco coming?"

Harry stopped pacing and turned towards Sirius giving him an 'are-you-dumb' look.

"Of course! And the fact that this is the first time I've ever brought anyone home to meet you. What if he doesn't like you?"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Sirius. "Who can't love me?"

Harry could name a few people, namely Draco's family, but that went unsaid. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"That's him!"

Sirius merely rolled his eyes as Harry scampered off towards the front hall. Taking a deep breath he opened the front door to see his gorgeous boyfriend standing in front of him.

Draco looked like his usual self in gray trousers and a dark blue sweater, but due to the cooler weather he was wearing a black wool jacket over it.

Draco smiled and Harry moved forward to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

"Hi," he said, somewhat breathlessly. "You look great. Like usual." Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Hi to you too and thanks. Did I need to bring something? I wasn't sure since I've never done this before."

"No! Of course not. You only needed to bring you and you're here. Come on, it's cool out here."

Both boys stepped inside the front hall where Harry took Draco's coat and hung it up in a closet.

"He's in the living room. Are you ready to meet him?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm nervous, but really, I know it'll be nothing compared to when you meet my parents."

Draco smiled brightly and moved past Harry towards the living room while Harry faltered, not quite thinking about _that_ fact. Yes, one thing for sure was that he was most definitely not looking forward to meeting Draco's parents. Ever.

The television had been switched off and Sirius was sitting in the armchair reading a book, appearing every bit calm and welcoming. When he heard footsteps approaching from the hall he looked up.

"Ah! So you must be Draco, the boy whom Harry is so enamored with."

Harry had the grace to blush while Draco moved forward to shake hands with a now standing Sirius.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and shook Draco's hand.

"And a gentleman too! I think you are in very good hands, Harry," exclaimed Sirius, eyeing Harry over Draco's blonde head. Harry mouthed 'thank you' to his godfather before stepping to stand next to Draco. "I've heard many good things about you Draco. Harry tells me you are quite the actor!"

Draco blushed at the compliment as he and Harry sat down on the couch and Sirius took up his place in the armchair once again.

"Thank you. Harry's quite good, too. I think you'd be surprised." Harry was glad that Draco didn't belittle the compliment and took it in stride, although he shook his head at his own compliment.

"Draco's way better Siri, don't listen to him. I may be better than some of the people in there, but definitely not up to Draco's standards."

"Yes, but this is your first time, Harry. I'm sure he'll get a main role in the play this year," Draco stated, turning his attention from Sirius to Harry. "Mr. Lupin, our Musical Theatre teacher, hasn't announced it yet, but no matter what it is I'm sure Harry won't just be in the ensemble."

"Did you know Sirius knows Mr. Lupin? They were friends before Sirius moved away." Draco raised his eyebrows at this.

"Really now! Did you act too then?"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "Most definitely not! I don't think Remus really got into acting and the stage stuff until after I left. I would be quite the fool on stage."

The conversation moved easily and nothing was said about the Black lineage that both Sirius and Draco had in common. Draco was visibly relaxed and he didn't even tense when Harry put his arm around said boy's shoulders. Sirius later excused himself, claiming he had a phone call to make, but Harry was sure it was just to give them both some privacy.

"This didn't go over nearly as bad as I thought it could have," stated Harry once Sirius left.

Draco frowned. "Why did you think it would?"

"I just wasn't sure," Harry said with a shrug. "You know I envisioned every possible scenario. There was even one with a swordfight."

Draco snorted, casting a disbelieving look at Harry. "A swordfight? I'm not going to ask since I highly doubt you even have swords lying around."

Harry laughed. "No, we most definitely don't. I'm really glad you like Sirius though. And he likes you too."

Draco turned into Harry, closing his eyes and resting his face on Harry's cotton red shirt, breathing in the fresh pine scent that was strictly Harry.

"Hey," said Harry softly, reaching towards Draco and cupping his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Draco opened his eyes and smiled up at Harry, never feeling this content in his entire life.

"Yes. I'm just so happy. I've never felt this way before."

"Neither have I, Draco. You make me more than happy. Elated. I knew when I saw you that that was it. I was caught by you."

Draco's mouth was slightly parted and as Harry leaned forward he saw gray eyes widen in surprise before fluttering, black eyelashes resting on pale skin. Harry's own eyes shut softly when his lips pressed lightly against Draco's. It was soft, at first a mere press of lips against lips, until his mouth moved a little more firmly against Draco's. In an instant Draco responded and Harry's heart was beating wildly.

When they both pulled away Harry noted that Draco was flushed and his gray eyes appeared darker, although Harry wasn't sure if that was really possible.

"I -," began Harry, not quite sure if he was going to apologize or at least try and explain himself, but Draco quickly silenced him by pressing a finger against Harry's lips. The dark haired boy was tempted to lick the finger, but he did no such thing at the moment.

"Don't say anything," Draco said quietly. "I enjoyed it. Will – will you kiss me again?" The pale hand dropped from Harry's lips and he grinned, his hand moving behind Draco's head to run his fingers through platinum strands and pull the blonde closer to him.

"You don't ever have to ask," he murmured before leaning forward to kiss Draco another time.

This time he opened his mouth slightly and so did Draco. Harry had only kissed other people a few times and it most definitely did not feel as good as kissing Draco. The tip of his tongue flicked against his boyfriend's lips, causing a soft but audible gasp to escape from Draco and his lips parted even more. When the blonde's lips pressed more forcefully against Harry's, Harry knew it was a good sign and his tongue darted out again to caress Draco's lips. Tentatively Draco's own tongue intertwined with Harry's and they only moved away when the need for air became necessary.

Harry leaned his head against Draco's once they parted and he looked at the blonde through his black fringe.

"You're a natural, you know that? Like at everything."

This caused Draco to blush, but he didn't say anything. They sat there in silence for several minutes, only the sound of their now even breathing to be heard while they leaned against one another.

"Harry," asked Draco shyly. "Can we do that again?"

Harry laughed before smirking at Draco and leaning forward once more.


	6. Ours

**Chapter Six**

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_   
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_   
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_   
_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
 _People throw rocks at things that shine_  
 _And life makes love look hard_  
 _The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

_\- Ours_ by Taylor Swift

\-----

When Monday came they had completely forgotten about how other students from their school knew that they were dating. Harry entered school wondering why exactly people were looking at him, many throwing him dirty looks while others stared curiously. Harry approached Hermione's locker where she and Ron were both standing. Although Ron never apologized for the way he behaved to Harry, the two had been civil towards each other since.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at two girls who were pointing at Harry as they passed by.

"Hey," Harry greeted. "So what's the big deal?"

"Um, well Harry," stumbled Hermione. The young brunette wasn't quite sure how to ask her friend about dating Draco.

"Are you and Draco dating?" asked Ron bluntly. There was no venom behind the words which rather surprised both Hermione and Harry.

"Oh," said Harry. "That." Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief while Ron re-echoed his words.

" _That_? Isn't that kind of a big deal?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Yes, Draco and I are dating. We went to dinner with Neville Longbottom and some other people. I kind of forgot that they knew."

"Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Look, not to break up this little hugfest, but you're going to get a lot of shit for this," stated Ron. Hermione pulled away and glared at her boyfriend while Harry just nodded.

"I know that. We both do. But if anyone even thinks about putting their hands on Draco they've got another thing coming. And if I hear anything negative come out of anyone's mouth then they're in for it too."

"Harry," scolded Hermione as she shut her locker and turned away from it. The three began to make their way down the hall, ignoring the pointed looks from other students. "You can't result to violence."

"If other people do then I will too." His tone made it clear that there was no room for argument and the subject was quickly dropped.

Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything else and it was shortly after that they spotted Draco walking towards them, his face slightly flushed as if he were embarrassed.

"Hey," said Harry softly once he approached.

"Hello," Draco said somewhat stiffly. He gave a terse nod to Ron and greeted Hermione with a hello.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked quietly. Ron and Hermione took the hint and continued walking, allowing the two boys to be as alone as one could get in a crowded hall where most of the students were gawking.

"I guess. It's just – some of the things people have said. I had forgotten about Friday and then when I was walking from my car and to my locker I heard the comments."

"Who? What did they say?" Harry asked angrily, looking around at the people passing by and glaring at them as if everyone was the culprit.

"Just people. I don't know. They were saying about how they knew I was a queer and – and of course how I got f-fucked by other boys. How disgusting it was and how I had seduced you into being with me. That I bent over for just anybody and -," Draco stumbled over his words, his eyes tearing up and Harry pulled him close so that Draco's head was leaning on Harry's chest and the taller boy's arms were wrapped around him.

"Don't listen to them. We both know none of that is true. You don't remember who it was?" Harry felt Draco shake his head against his chest and Harry pulled Draco away, placing his hands firmly on Draco's cheeks so they could look at each other.

"If anyone gives you shit about this you tell me. Alright? You don't deserve this. Those bastards."

Draco's hand reached up to touch Harry's. "Let's go to class, okay?" he suggested quietly. "Everything will be fine."

They could both hear the worry in Draco's voice, but Harry didn't say anything. Instead he gripped Draco's hand and walked him to his first class, still glaring at every student who passed by.

\-----

"Harry?" said Neville, who approached Harry as they waited outside of their Spanish classroom. It was Harry's second to last class of the day and so far Harry had heard nothing about anyone trying to give Draco crap. He had made sure his boyfriend sat with him at lunch, much to the distaste of many of the football players that also sat at the table, although none of them had said anything.

"Hey, Neville. What's up?"

The boy looked slightly nervous since he kept shifting his books back and forth and he wouldn't look Harry directly in the eye. "I hope you aren't angry with me that things got out about you and Draco. I swear I didn't tell anybody, although I think we both know it was Lavender."

"Neville, it's fine. We didn't want to hide it from people. Why are you looking so nervous?"

For the first time since Neville started talking he finally looked up at the dark haired boy.

"Um, you haven't heard? I thought someone would have told you by now."

At this Harry frowned. "Told me what?" he asked slowly with a tone that was now less than friendly.

Neville's eyes shifted away again and he looked at the people surrounding them who were also waiting.

"Draco was in a fight after leaving last period. Actually somebody else -," but Harry didn't listen to Neville any further.

"Where?" he demanded, inwardly seething.

"I-I don't know exactly. I guess he was walking to his next class, but I think he's in the nurse's office now."

Harry turned and fled towards the office, ignoring Neville's shouts and the whispers as he ran.

\-----

Harry entered the main office out of breath and looked at the secretary who was currently on the phone.

"The nurse?" he asked. She merely pointed her finger to another door and he ran towards it.

When he entered he saw Draco holding a blue ice pack to his eye while, surprisingly, Ron was sitting next to him.

" _You_ did this?" Harry shouted at him. Draco moved the ice pack away from his eye, which was now purple and slightly blue, and he winced.

"No, Harry. He helped me."

He felt his jaw slacken somewhat and he looked sheepishly towards Ron. The redhead shrugged as if saying he forgave Harry for the accusation.

"What happened?" he asked.

He walked forward and sat on the other side of Draco, draping his arm around Draco's shoulder while turning Draco's head softly so he could look at him. His lip was cut open and his hair was a mess. There was a slight blood stain at the top of his gray-blue sweater near the neck. Harry was pretty sure there were bruises in other places that he couldn't see at that moment.

"I was walking to History and then this guy -,"

"Krum," Ron supplied. "Tall bulky dude with dark hair. He's on the hockey team."

Harry nodded in thanks so he now knew whose arse he was to kick later.

"He just came up to me. There were two others there with him -,"

"Crabbe and Goyle," added Ron. Draco moved his icepack away and attempted to glare at Ron although it came out more as a wince.

"Weasley, do you mind if I tell the story?" Ron held up his hands and shrugged.

"As I was saying," Draco stated. "They came up to me and he started saying things about how I was a fag and how I would let anyone ride me. He kept saying things along that line and then he stated shoving me. By that time the bell had rang it was only me and the other three. The two," at this Ron mouthed 'Crabbe and Goyle' to Harry so Draco didn't see, "didn't do anything, except say some comments. Then he started to punch me and the first punch took the wind out of me and I fell. After that he was kicking me and then punching again. It seemed to go on forever, but thankfully Weasley came by and he stopped him."

"Yeah," added Ron, he seemed to be bouncing in his seat as if he had been trying to hold back from speaking. "I had forgotten my homework in my locker so I was on my way to get it when I saw what Krum was doing. I shoved him and then threw him a good punch. I think he has detention for the next two weeks and is suspended from the first three games of the hockey season."

Harry didn't say anything else about the guy who had beat Draco up, but Harry shared a look with Ron that said this wouldn't be forgotten. Instead, he turned to Draco and held him close.

\-----

It had been a few days since the fight between Draco and Viktor Krum and although Draco's black eye was still visible it had lessened a great deal. The two were now in Musical Theatre, where, much to Draco's delight, the other day Mr. Lupin had finally announced that they would indeed be doing _Fame_ for that year's musical. They were currently practicing dancing and choreography and Harry felt like he had two left feet. All the students were standing on the stage, attempting to do a simple dance that Mr. Lupin had been teaching them the past few days. He was slowly getting the hang of it and he took a moment to glance at Draco who was next to him. Draco was as graceful as ever and was having no problem moving around. His eyes moved to Lavender Brown, who was up front, and he had the urge to shove the girl off the stage. Although she hadn't gotten physical with Draco since she was, after all, a girl, her words and the rumors she spread were just as vicious as a punch would be.

One person who was an extremely gifted dancer was Blaise. Draco could dance with ease, but even he recognized that Blaise was a natural, just like how Harry thought Draco was a natural with acting.

"And now, to the right! One, two, three, swagger, annnnd turn!" called out Mr. Lupin. Harry finally had this part of the song down although it appeared like some people were still struggling with it. Harry smirked as he saw Berkley turn the other way and run into Lavender who cried out and smacked him on the arm.

"What are you smirking at over there?" Draco said. They had stopped for only a moment so Mr. Lupin could go turn the music on.

"Berkley looking like a total arse." Draco glanced over to where Berkley was standing and he too smirked.

"Not everyone can be as gifted as me," Draco said playfully.

"I think you mean me," Blaise said with a grin as he pulled an impressive move.

"Touché," said Draco with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry, you're still the star." Blaise's grin didn't fade as he spun away from Draco. The music started and Harry sighed, moving back in to place.

\----

"I don't like shopping."

Harry thought he had made it clear the first time he stated it, but obviously it needed to be said again since Hermione clearly wasn't listening.

"That's not the point Harry. It's a good atmosphere and I want to spend more time with you and Draco. I can still tell he doesn't trust me. Although he has been friendlier to Ron." She sounded slightly put out by this fact, but Harry ignored it.

Hermione was trying to convince Harry to convince Draco that they should all go to the mall the upcoming Saturday.

"Besides," said Hermione, her voice sounding a little too bright. Harry thought this was her trying to be sly, but it didn't quite work out with the brunette. "Haven't you mentioned before you'd like to see Draco in jeans? I think I recall you saying his 'arse would look quite sexy' in them." Harry flushed at this, recalling the words that he had in fact said to Hermione once. He loved seeing Draco all dressed up, but he did want to see the boy in normal clothes – mainly jeans. He was sure if that ever happened he wouldn't be able to resist trying to cop a feel of his boyfriend.

"You're playing dirty," Harry accused. Hermione only raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll ask him, but if he says no don't say I didn't try."

"Fantastic! Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She gave him a wave as she turned around and walked towards the school's double doors. Harry grimaced at the thought of having to go shopping and he too exited the school where he found Draco waiting for him in the parking lot.

"Took you long enough!" Draco exclaimed. Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer, not caring at the moment if anyone saw them. The parking lot was virtually empty so it was highly doubtful that anyone was there, but one never knew if someone was lurking about.

He leaned down and kissed Draco, taking the other boy by surprise, but he responded to the kiss.

"Sorry, Hermione caught me on the way out."

"Oh, I see," said Draco, pulling back slightly. Hermione had been right that Draco had been friendlier to Ron – well, Draco at least said hello to him when Harry was with him or Hermione which was better than just the nod he used to receive. "She invited us to go to the mall with her on Saturday."

"The mall." It was a statement, not a question, and Harry felt his hopes rise at the tone of Draco's voice. Perhaps he wouldn't have to go shopping after all…

"I do need some new sweaters. My slate blue one was ruined in that fight and it was one of my favorites. I also need another pair of trousers…"

Harry internally sighed as he opened the door for Draco. It didn't look like he was going to be able to get out of this one after all, but maybe Hermione was right and he could convince Draco to buy some jeans and regular shirts. Maybe he could even model them for him. With that in mind Harry smiled, thinking that this upcoming shopping trip didn't sound as bad as it had.

\----

"How about this store?" Hermione offered.

They had already been at the mall for an hour and Draco had found two new sweaters and a new pair of trousers. As Hermione suggested the store Harry sent her a grateful look since it was most definitely a sweater and trouser free type of shop.

"Oh, alright," said Draco. "Are you looking for something in here?" he asked Hermione naively.

"Yes!" she lied. "I'm looking for a dress. Something to impress Ron with."

Draco blanched at this and Harry had to stifle back a laugh.

Upon entering the store their nostrils were overwhelmed with a strong scent of cologne and perfume while the bass of the music pounded through the speakers.

"I'll just be over here in the girls section!" Hermione called. She grinned at Harry and tilted her head towards the wall of men's jeans.

To say Draco stuck out was an understatement. He looked as if he had been taken out of a business meeting and promptly placed in the catalog of Abercrombie and Fitch. The two just didn't mix.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm, ignoring the stares of other shoppers and employees, and he led Draco to the wall of jeans.

"I need a new pair. What's your size?"

"Why would you need to know my size if you need a new pair?"

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. Sometimes Draco was too naïve and innocent for his own good. Although he was very talented with his tongue, so maybe not _that_ innocent.

Harry silently reprimanded himself for his thoughts and turned towards his boyfriend.

"I bet you would look good in a pair. I've never seen you wear any." Draco cast Harry a doubtful look and he moved closer to the blonde. "I bet you look really sexy in them."

Draco blushed and looked around them to see if anyone had heard. Luckily nobody was by them at the moment and had overheard.

"Harry, I don't wear jeans. Mother always said they were too common."

"Oh, come on Draco. They're very comfortable and they are not 'too common' as your mother says. Are you saying I'm too common for you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly guilty at his underhanded tactics, and Draco immediately began to tell Harry that wasn't what he meant.

"No! Of course not! If you really want me to I will, but I don't think I'll look good in them."

Harry grinned and motioned for Draco to move closer to the jeans.

"You know you'll look good so quit complaining. Now what's your size?"

Draco told Harry his size though he still seemed wary of the process. They chose different washes and as they were going to the dressing room Harry stopped.

"What about some of these shirts Draco?" He picked up a long-sleeve button up that came in solid colors and plaids. "They're casual, but still your style."

Draco shrugged and mumbled, "I suppose."

Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning and they both picked out several different shirts, along with a few other long sleeve shirts Harry was able to convince Draco to try on.

They finally made their way to the dressing room and Draco only hesitated for a moment before entering. It didn't take long before he walked out in a fitted pair of dark jeans and a blue, black, and white plaid shirt, looking nervous as he shifted from foot to foot.

Harry's mouth dropped a little and he thought Draco looked incredible.

"Draco – wow! Turn around!" Draco blushed and he did so, Harry not able to help the fact that he stared at Draco's bum in the fitted jeans. When Draco was facing him he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing! Try on another outfit!"

Draco tried on several more when Hermione finally found them.

"How's it going?" she whispered.

"Great! He looks so hot. This was a brilliant idea."

Hermione said nothing, although her smug expression didn't need words.

Draco stepped out in his next outfit and he looked momentarily surprised when he saw Hermione.

"Oh! Hello," he said.

"Draco! You look great! I didn't think Harry had any style by the way he dresses, but apparently he does." Hermione and Draco grinned at this while Harry appeared to look put out, but the slightly upturned corners of his lips gave him away.

"Yes, he has done a good job. This is the last one." He turned around and after Harry and Hermione gave him their approval he re-entered the fitting room.

"Now," said Hermione, turning towards him, "you just have to convince him to wear it all to school."

Harry groaned, but he didn't think it would be as difficult as it seemed.

\----

Draco was looking at himself in the mirror, examining the black jeans and royal purple button up he was currently wearing. He saw his boyfriend approach him and slide his arms around the blonde's waist.

"You look amazing," Harry murmured against Draco's neck before kissing it. "More so than usual I guess I should say."

Draco smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side to allow Harry more access to kiss him. Said boy's hands began to roam over Draco's shirt-clad chest and as they began to move lower towards the waistband of his jeans the blonde stiffened.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Draco." Harry stepped back so he was no longer touching the blonde and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just got caught up and I didn't mean to."

Draco turned and Harry resisted looking at the mirror just to ogle Draco's arse.

"No, I should be the sorry one. I'm just nervous about going any further than kissing right now. It's all still new to me. I'm sorry. I know you must be disappointed."

"No," Harry said. He moved towards Draco and hugged the boy tightly. "You know I'd never push you to do anything you don't want to. Just tell me when you're ready. Like I said, we'll go slow, ok?"

Draco nodded, but didn't look up at Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Draco, don't apologize. Now come on, let's go show Sirius your new outfit." Harry gave Draco an encouraging smile before they both made their way downstairs.

\----

September had faded into October and Halloween had quickly come to pass.

It was now November which meant that parts for the play would be assigned very soon. Draco, as always, was hoping for the lead role of Nick Piazza, a young aspiring actor. Harry knew he had to be in the play, but he didn't have any hopes for getting one of the other main male roles.

While they, or rather Draco, were waiting anxiously for the roles to be announced any day, Hermione had invited them both to the first playoff football game of the season.

"It's tomorrow," she told them as they walked out of their English class. "I have to go since Ron expects it of me and I really don't want to sit alone. Please say you'll come."

Harry suspected that even if he and Draco didn't go that Hermione would find people to sit with.

"It's going to be cold," complained Draco. "And neither Harry nor I even like football. Half of those jerks on the team want to stuff me in a locker still."

"Draco, they do not. They've left you alone all year," said Hermione.

"Perhaps, but many of them are friends with Krum."

It had been well over a month since the incident and Viktor Krum had been lying low since then. It wasn't that Harry had forgotten about it – there was no way he could have – he was just waiting for the right moment to confront the teen.

"He hasn't hurt you since, has he?" Hermione asked. They paused outside of Draco's locker where he was working the combination.

"Of course not. I haven't been sporting any new bruises or blood, have I? That doesn't mean the comments have stopped."

"What?"

It came out more harshly than Harry meant for it, but he was taken by surprise. Draco hadn't mentioned Krum antagonizing or saying things to him.

Both Hermione and Draco's eyes flickered towards the taller boy nervously. Draco opened his locker and began to ruffle through it. Harry knew it was an avoidance technique and he touched Draco's arm softly.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me?"

His tone was much gentler than initially and Draco stopped moving, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I didn't want to worry you. It's nothing I haven't heard before anyway and he hasn't tried to touch me."

"That's not the point. You don't deserve any of it, Draco. Next time it happens, please tell me."

Draco nodded and Harry leaned down to place a swift kiss on his lips. The blonde blushed, but he said nothing more about it.

Harry vowed that Viktor Krum would be dealt with. And soon.

\----

"It's fucking cold," grumbled Harry. He, along with Hermione and Draco, were standing in the bleachers during the football game. It was cold enough to snow, but it had yet to do so. He was standing close to Draco, his hands shoved in his black jacket. Draco shivered in his dark gray pea coat and moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Remind me why we're here again," the blonde whined.

"Look, it's almost half!" Hermione exclaimed from the other side of Harry.

"Meaning we have still have to freeze our arses off far longer than any of us want to," Harry muttered, glancing at the scoreboard to see that there was only fifteen seconds left.

The crowd in the bleachers suddenly began to cheer as their team's quarterback threw the ball to a fellow teammate in the end zone. The guy caught the ball and began to run, dodging the other team in blue. The stands erupted into hollers and cheers as he scored and the band began to play an upbeat tune while the cheerleaders clapped their red and silver pom poms together.

"How about I go get some hot chocolate?" Draco offered. "There isn't a line quite yet. Would you like one Hermione?"

"Oh yes! That sounds wonderful!"

After the shopping trip to the mall Draco had slowly become warmer towards Hermione. He definitely wouldn't call them best friends, but Draco was friendly towards the girl and both Harry and Hermione were happy with that fact.

"Harry?"

"Just get a large one and I'll share it with you," he said. Draco gave him a small smile and excused himself as he passed by the other people in the stands.

"Draco's certainly opening up more! You know I heard Daphne Greengrass, Terry Boot, the new quarterback's girlfriend, admiring him the other day. And Terry didn't even say a thing! I also heard you and Draco went to the movies with Neville, Luna, Seamus, and his new girlfriend last weekend."

"Yeah, he's definitely come a long way."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought of his boyfriend and how much he had changed. Draco was more open now and he hardly wore his fancy clothes to school. He conversed with the other students and one hardly ever heard a bad word about him anymore. Except from Krum and his crew. And speaking of Krum…

Harry noticed Draco making his way back among the crowd with the two drinks in hand when Krum and his two lackeys, or rather fellow teammates, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were walking in the direction that Draco was coming from. Krum strode towards Draco, purposely hitting his body against Draco's shoulder, causing the drinks to tumble out of Draco's hand and splatter on the floor, over his clothes and several other passerby's'.

That was it. Harry had waited long enough. He ignored Hermione's shouts and the complaints of people as he pushed past them and down the stairs of the bleachers. Draco was still standing there while a girl who had been standing nearby offered him napkins, but he ignored her when he saw Harry coming towards them. Krum had only moved a few steps away from Draco when Harry gripped the back of the red lettermen jacket and pulled, causing Krum to turn around, a frown not even formed on his lips, before Harry punched him in the face. There were gasps from people who were standing nearby and Draco stood there, frozen in place. Crabbe and Goyle were too shocked to do anything and Harry continued to punch the other boy.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again!" Harry shouted, anger oozing through every pore.

"What!" spluttered Krum. He attempted to shove at Harry, but missed due to the fact that he was wincing.

"You heard me!" Harry gripped the front of the taller and bulkier boy's jacket. "If you ever touch him again you'll regret ever doing so! I'll fuck you up so badly you won't set foot out of a hospital for months!"

Harry shoved the other boy away before punching him once more. He could hear Hermione's shouts accompanied by the shouts of Ron. He vaguely wondered when Ron got there since he was supposed to be with the other football players, but it was Draco who broke him out of his reverie.

"Harry," he said, somewhat forcefully to be heard above the noise surrounding them. "Harry, please stop. Let him go."

He knew his face was contorted in anger, but when Draco touched his arm it seemed to dissipate from his body and the tension was released.

"Let's go," said Draco quietly, his face etched with worry. With one last glance at Krum who was wiping blood away from his nose, he gripped Draco's hand and they made their way out of the stadium.

\----

They were silent in the car as they drove to Harry's house. Harry was worried that Draco was either upset or angry with him, or even worse, both.

Draco pulled into Harry's driveway and turned off the engine.

"Draco," began Harry, turning towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. It's just he's had it coming and when I saw it happen I snapped and -,"

"Harry," Draco interrupted, looking at his boyfriend. Harry couldn't read the expression on Draco's face and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't apologize. I don't think you should resort to violence, but thank you for sticking up for me. It's something that I'm still working on. Obviously." Draco gave a derisive snort at this and Harry reached over, pulling Draco's head towards his.

"I can't promise I won't pummel him to the ground in the future. But I'll try as long as he doesn't pull something like that again."

Draco smiled, leaning in even closer to Harry. "As long as you try."

After that it was open mouth kisses and tongues tasting each other, licking the inside of each other's mouths and causing both boys to moan.

"Harry," Draco said through deep breaths, gently pushing his hands against Harry's chest. "Maybe – maybe we can try something more." The gray eyed teen glanced at Harry to see green eyes entirely focused on him. "Just not in the car."

Harry laughed and pulled away. "We don't have to now if you don't want to."

"Oh," said Draco, sounded slightly disappointed. He turned away from Harry and shifted in his seat.

"I mean we can if you want to! Sirius is working the night shift tonight so he isn't home. I just wasn't sure…" Harry trailed off. He knew that this was a big step for Draco and he was trying to make the blonde feel as comfortable as possible. He hadn't realized that Draco meant right now, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining! "Let's go in and I can make us some hot chocolate to make up for the ones we didn't have."

He figured this was a good idea so Draco didn't have to worry about going any further right at that moment. The blonde nodded and they both exited the car, walking towards the house.

Inside the house Harry set about making hot chocolate by pulling out two mugs, cocoa, and milk. Draco sat at the island in the middle and watched his boyfriend move at ease. After Harry had finished making the hot chocolate they moved to the living room and Harry turned on the television. Neither were thinking too much about their drink or what exactly they were supposed to be watching.

"Draco, do you want to, er, I dunno," began Harry. He felt awkward, and he had never felt awkward around Draco before.

"Maybe we should just wait, Harry. Let it happen naturally?"

Draco voiced what Harry was thinking and he felt relieved that the awkwardness seemed to evaporate, but he also felt somewhat disappointed that things probably wouldn't further anymore that night.

"Alright," said Harry, finally moving closer to Draco. He pulled the blonde towards him so that Draco's body was draped across his, then he put an arm around his waist so it was resting on the other teen's stomach and Draco settled his arm over Harry's.

In the back of Harry's mind he kept thinking about the fact that Draco was ready to go further than just kissing. The kissing was fantastic, but Harry wished he could touch Draco because the pale skin drove him crazy, taunting Harry whenever he saw it. Add to the fact that Draco kept shifting and it was becoming nearly impossible to not think about touching his boyfriend.

He knew that Draco had said they should 'just wait' and 'let it happen naturally', but Harry was feeling that this was all happening naturally. If the blonde didn't move soon Harry was positive he was going to feel something and Harry wasn't quite sure Draco was ready to go that far yet.

He lightly began to rub circles on Draco's stomach and he felt the blonde still before relaxing once more. Slowly his hands inched downwards until they slipped under Draco's shirt. He was surprised that Draco only tensed slightly and he continued to feel smooth warm skin underneath his fingers. Hands continued their journey upwards, moving towards Draco's chest, until the button up shirt restricted his access so he ran his hands back down once more. He reached for the bottom button on Draco's shirt and paused, not sure if he should go any further.

"Go ahead," Draco whispered. His voice was lower than normal and almost raspy. Harry gave a jolt, wanting, no _needing_ , to see his boyfriend. Deftly, Harry scooted out from under Draco until the blonde was lying on the couch and Harry was straddled over him.

"Ok?" he asked, his hands resting on the bottom button of Draco's shirt.

Draco looked at him from under his lashes where they fluttered as he nodded. Harry's already hard cock grew impossibly harder and he began to unbutton the shirt.

With each button that came undone Harry placed a soft kiss, causing Draco to moan quietly. He could easily see the bulge in Draco's pants, but he didn't touch it, not wanting to disrupt what was already occurring.

Once all the buttons were undone Draco leaned forward so Harry could take the shirt off, discarding it on the floor.

"What about you?" Draco asked quietly. Harry momentarily stopped and pulled his t-shirt over his head before kneeling between Draco's knees on the bed and running his hands up the blonde's sides, causing said teen to shiver.

"Harry," Draco moaned. Harry didn't know how he could grow harder at the moment, but he did at the sound of Draco's voice saying _his_ name.

He fingered the waistband of Draco's pants, his finger running over the button as he looked up at Draco.

"Can I?" The blonde nodded and closed his eyes while Harry, with shaky hands, undid the buttons and the zipper. Draco lifted his hips up so Harry could slide the pants off and once he did he quickly took his own jeans off.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he eyed the bulge in Draco's boxer-briefs. Draco nodded again and Harry let his hands settled on the slightly protruded, pale hipbones above the waistband. He took a deep breath, not sure why he was so nervous; perhaps it was because he didn't want to scare or disappoint Draco.

The boxer-briefs slowly came off until Draco was finally naked. Harry couldn't resist touching the rosy pink and hard cock, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. He gripped the thick length and gave a gentle pull and Draco groaned.

"Harry. Please. Take off yours too."

He quickly shed his jeans and took off his own boxer-briefs before once more straddling Draco, their cocks touching each other.

"Oh, God," choked Draco, his head rolling to the side as his hips jerked upwards. He grasped Draco's cock and began moving his hand, causing the other boy to groan.

When Draco's shaky hands nervously grasped his own, his eyes opened in surprise and pleasure, not expecting Draco to touch him like he was to Draco. And then Draco's finger ran across his slit and he hissed out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Do that again."

Draco's own eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked as their hands moved.

"Kiss me," said Draco breathily and Harry leaned down, greedily accepting Draco's kiss.

Harry felt himself growing close and he pulled away, trying to warn the blonde.

"Draco, I -," but he lost words when he felt Draco come against him, causing himself to come undone.

Harry collapsed on top of his boyfriend, momentarily wondering if he was crushing the smaller boy beneath him and not caring that there was a sticky mess between them. Draco's hand was carding through his unruly and slightly damp hair from the sweat and he felt his eyes close. He felt so content lying here with Draco and he knew in his heart, despite them only dating a short period of time, that he loved the blonde beneath him.


	7. Songbird

**Chapter Seven**

_For you, there'll be no more crying_   
_For you, the sun will be shining_   
_And I feel that when I'm with you_   
_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_   
_To you, I'll never be cold_   
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_   
_It's alright, I know it's right_

_\- Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac

\----

Thanksgiving was less than a week away and Harry had no plans of celebrating it. He and Sirius had celebrated the holiday a handful of times in the past, but this year Sirius had to work.

Draco was currently leaning against Harry reading his latest novel, _Anna Karenina_ , while Harry reclined on the couch, his eyes closed and fingers ghosting through Draco's baby soft hair.

"Harry?" Draco murmured.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes to see Draco's book lying across his stomach and gray eyes looking up at him.

"I know you said you weren't celebrating Thanksgiving since Sirius has to work, but if you want you can come celebrate it with me."

This was the first time Draco had ever invited Harry to his house. Since the blonde came out to his parents there was no thought in ever going to Draco's.

"Er," faltered Harry. "Won't your parents be there? Well, your mother at least?"

"Yes. Father is coming home which is rather unexpected. I understand if you don't want to meet them."

"And they're letting me come? Just like that?"

Draco flushed and Harry already knew the answer; that he hadn't asked.

"I want them to meet you to show them that I'm happy being with you and being gay. We both know if I asked what their answer would be. Look, I understa-," but Harry interrupted him by placing a finger at his lips.

"Of course I'll come. You just need to tell me what to wear and bring. And maybe having a first-aid kit on hand would be good in case your dad tries to disembowel me."

Draco rolled his eyes and picked up his book again. "And people say I'm the dramatic one."

\-----

Harry ran his hand nervously through his hair and looked down at his red tie, making sure it was adjusted right before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell.

The door only opened moments later and Harry breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that it was Draco who answered. Draco was dressed in a soft gray sweater and black pants, reminding Harry of when he first met his boyfriend.

"You look great," said Harry, stepping inside the grand foyer where a lighted diamond chandelier hung overhead.

Draco leaned forward, accepting the kiss on his cheek, and raised his eyebrows.

"And you look extremely handsome dressed in all black. Are you going with the sexy and mysterious look tonight? I do hope you aren't trying to impress my mother with that combination since she's currently taken. I, on the other hand," he trailed off, giving Harry a half-lidded look that made Harry's cock grow hard.

"You're impossible, you know that? I highly doubt your mother will be turned on by her gay son's boyfriend. I certainly hope not."

Draco smirked and took him by the hand, leading him up a white marble staircase and then down a long hall.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they?"

Draco waved his hand as if he wasn't worried about the fact that his boyfriend was here in his house, going to meet his parents for the first time and at Thanksgiving dinner no less.

"About. Dinner is at seven so I can show you around a bit." He led Harry into a huge bedroom, probably the size of Harry and Sirius' rooms combined. It was painted in a dark forest green with black and silver accents throughout.

"Your room is massive. In fact, your house is. I mean, I knew it would be, but it's just different seeing it in person."

"All the better to avoid my parents in."

Harry glanced around the room, surprised to not find any posters of musicals or anything teenage related except for the large stereo system and the books neatly placed on a large bookshelf.

"Have you never really gotten along with them?" Harry asked quietly. Draco rarely mentioned his parents and Harry never wanted to push the issue. He felt that when Draco was ready to tell him more about his past then he would.

The blonde sat down on his bed and Harry sat next to him, grasping the pale hand and linking them together.

"You know they were never very affectionate. My parents expect me to take on the Real Estate business and they have since I was young. I'm supposed to be this perfect heir and follow in their footsteps." Draco's hand gripped Harry's tighter and he looked down at his lap.

"When I became interested in musical theatre they thought it was just a phase, just some interest that I would lose when I got older, but I didn't. My mother would indulge me sometimes by taking me to a show or buying me a Broadway CD, but my father never understood it. He knows I'm in Theatre, that it's what I want to do, but he never has been to one of my shows. The past couple years he's been out of town so it doesn't really matter. I remember my freshman year, it was right after he won his case, and he pulled me into his office.

The blonde finally looked up at Harry, his gray eyes glassy with tears.

"He told me that he would never support me if I ever continued to pursue this 'atrocity'. 'You are a man, Draco,' he told me, regardless of the fact that I was only fourteen at the time. 'Young men do not pursue this nonsense. If you continue to do so after you graduate your mother and I will not support you in any way whatsoever. Your duty is to your family and the family business. I won't have any of this musical theatre nonsense in my house.' We haven't spoken of it since, but every once in a while when he's home he'll come in my room to make sure that there aren't any posters or music from a show blaring about."

Harry was furious at Lucius Malfoy. He could never understand how a father could treat his son like that and he wasn't sure how he was now supposed to face the man at dinner.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You know I support you, right?"

Draco laughed somewhat bitterly, but he smiled. "Of course. It would just be nice if my parents accepted me and were proud, but I suppose that's not meant to be."

They fell into silence, both mulling over their own thoughts until Draco asked quietly, "Do you think your parents would be proud of you? Accepted who you were if they were still here?"

Harry, like Draco, barely talked about his parents although for different reasons. Harry hadn't really even known his parents so there wasn't much to talk about whereas Draco had a tumultuous relationship with his own and it was painful for the blonde to discuss.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Sirius tells me they would be, that they were pretty accepting people. I'd like to think they're proud and happy for me, but I guess I'll never know."

"Sirius accepts you. That counts."

Harry nodded and smiled, thinking about his godfather. Yes, Sirius was accepting of Harry. Perhaps he didn't fit perfectly into the parenting role, letting Harry stay up too late sometimes and wear shoes in the house, but he was understanding and never faulted Harry for how he was.

"Yeah, it does. And he likes you which is an added bonus."

Draco smirked and Harry leaned over, giving him a soft kiss.

"I suppose we should go down soon," Draco murmured. "I imagine it's close to seven. Ready to meet my parents?"

'Fuck no,' thought Harry, but he only nodded in response. He just hoped Lucius Malfoy didn't give him a reason to try and pummel him.

\----

They were the first to arrive in the dining room and they sat down next to one another at the long table that could hold at least twenty people.

"I thought you didn't tell your parents I was coming?" questioned Harry as he glanced down at his extra place setting.

"You don't think mother cooks dinner and sets up the dining room do you? Oh no, we have help for that. I simply informed them to set an extra place."

"Draco," Harry groaned, knowing that this meeting was not going to go over well since Draco's parents didn't even know Harry was there, but he was interrupted when the door opened. Draco stood up and Harry quickly followed.

Lucius Malfoy entered as if he were a king dressed in all black, his head held high and he didn't walk, but strode while Narcissa Malfoy followed behind, dressed in a red, her hair pinned back with a ruby encrusted broach in her hair. When the two Malfoys saw Draco and Harry they both faltered, pausing momentarily before walking forward towards the end of the table.

"Mother, Father," said Draco calmly. "I invited a guest to dinner since he would be celebrating alone."

Harry would have snorted and rolled his eyes at how formal and pompous Draco sounded, but he knew that around Draco's parents this was normal and expected.

"I see," said Lucius, now standing behind his chair at the head of the table. Harry resisted running his hands through his hair as they all awkwardly stood at the table. "Does your _friend_ ," Lucius said, with a sneer. When he stated friend Harry knew in that moment that Draco's father knew that he was not just a friend, but Draco's boyfriend. "Have a name?"

Draco lifted his chin a little higher, gripping the back of his chair tightly signaling that he was nervous.

"His name is Harry Potter and he's my boyfriend."

"Oh!" gasped Narcissa, but Harry didn't look at her. He watched as Lucius' eyes narrowed, first glaring at his son and then his cold gray eyes, the same as Draco's yet entirely different, swept over Harry. The older man's lip curled upwards in a sneer and Harry clenched his jaw in anger.

"H – How lovely," Narcissa could faintly be heard saying.

They all stood in silence, Lucius still glaring at his son while sneering at Harry until a young woman entered the room with plates of soup and salad.

"Should I come back?" she asked quietly.

"No, Melinda," said Narcissa politely, forcing a smile upon her face. "We had a late start and were just sitting down." Narcissa pulled out her chair and sat down, followed by Harry and Draco. Lucius stood for a moment before also sitting.

The starter was excruciating. They ate in complete silence and it wasn't until after Melinda had cleared away the dishes and they all sat biding time that Narcissa finally spoke.

"Harry, dear," she said politely, catching everyone's attention at the address. "Whatever made you move to the States? I can tell from your accent that you're from England."

"My godfather received a job offer as a surgeon and he's from the U.S. originally."

"How lovely," she stated. "And your parents? You don't live with them?"

Harry felt Draco's hand grasp his own and he smiled tightly at Narcissa.

"They died when I was very young so I live with my godfather."

"I'm so sorry," Draco's mother responded and they fell into silence once more, but thankfully didn't have to wait long until the main course was served with turkey, dressing, a variety of vegetables, and cranberry sauce.

"How are your studies, Draco?" Lucius asked, his tone coming out harshly.

"Fine, Father."

"All A's I hope?"

"Of course."

'Ahh,' thought Harry, as he took a bite of sweet potatoes. 'So they're _that_ kind of parents'. The kind who had higher expectations than any child could really achieve, although Harry wasn't surprised that Lucius and Narcissa fell into that category.

"Harry, you mentioned your godfather was from the States. What part?" asked Draco's mother after they had been eating silently for several minutes.

"From here actually. He left a number of years ago and has only recently returned with our move."

"Really?" she replied interestedly.

Harry glanced at Draco and could see him close his eyes as if in pain, both knowing where this line of questioning was going. Thankfully Melinda came out to clear their plates and Narcissa paused as the young woman moved about before leaving once more. "Our family has been here since the town's beginning so I'm sure we know him. What's his name?"

"Um," began Harry, looking at Draco first and then back to Narcissa. He could see Lucius looking at him critically with his narrowed eyes and thin lips. "Sirius Black."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she let out a gasp while Lucius hissed, "What?"

"Sirius Black?" Narcissa repeated faintly. Harry could only nod in response.

He had thought the dinner hadn't gone so well so far, but now he knew for a fact that it was going terribly. Narcissa quickly excused herself and he heard Draco groan faintly beside him. Lucius rose and looked at Draco, glaring daggers at first his son and then Harry.

"Draco. Meet me in my study in ten minutes." Lucius promptly left out the door that Narcissa had gone through and Harry looked at Draco, finding his boyfriend's blonde head propped in the palm of his hand.

"That was awful," Draco said. He turned his head and peered at Harry. "I'm sorry I asked you here since I'm sure you would've rather stay at home rather than be traumatized by my parents."

Harry turned in his seat and leaned forward so that his elbows were balanced on his knees and he let his hands fall gently before him.

"Hey, we knew this would all happen eventually and we knew it wouldn't be pretty. I'm sure your dad tried to kill me with his eyes a few times and your mum seemed alright up until the fact I told her Sirius was my godfather. I can go explain to her that he doesn't intend to take over your all's business or anything."

Draco smiled and turned so that he was facing Harry, his hands reaching for the stronger tanner ones.

"No, I'll explain it to her eventually. I'm sure father is talking to her now and he'll be shouting at me later. He's going to kill me."

"No he won't, Draco. And if anything happens you know I'm here for you. So is Sirius."

Draco gave a rather grim smile before sighing and looking at his watch.

"I suppose I should go and face my doom." They both stood up and Harry pulled Draco into his arms tightly before kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks, Harry. For putting up with me and my family. I know it wasn't a pleasant dinner."

"It's ok. It's over so let's not worry about it, alright?"

Draco nodded into Harry's chest and then pulled away. "If you want you can wait in my room. You remember where it's at, right?"

Harry gave a nod in reply as they exited the dining room, their fancy shoes clicking against the dark hardwood floors.

"I'll see you soon. Hopefully," Draco added and then he turned down a hallway, disappearing out of sight.

Harry sighed, reaching up to loosen his tie, thankful that at least the initial meeting of Draco's parents was over.

Taking his time, he slowly walked down the hall towards the front foyer where the grand staircase was at. He had just passed one of many doors when Narcissa Malfoy walked out. Both of their eyes widened in surprise and Harry stopped, not quite sure what to say to the woman. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and a piece of blonde hair had fallen out of place.

"Mrs. Malfoy," began Harry, not quite sure what her reaction would be. He thought maybe she would glare at him like Lucius or begin spitting out hateful words, but she remained standing in place, just looking at him.

"Draco and I never meant to deceive you by not telling you who my godfather was. Sirius has no intention of ever taking over your real estate business." He glanced at her and when she still didn't say anything he said, more softly, "He left for a reason, to escape his family. The only reason he came back was for his job at the hospital, I promise."

Narcissa nodded and then began to walk past him, her gold high-heels clicking against the floor. Harry sighed, not realizing that she had stopped.

"Thank you."

It was said softly, but it was audible enough that Harry heard it.

When the noise of her heels was no longer audible, he finally made his way towards Draco's room.

\----

Harry had been lying on Draco's bed, flipping through an old copy of _The Great Gatsby_ when Draco came in, two plates of pumpkin pie in his hand. He said nothing as he handed a plate to Harry and immediately began to take huge bites of his own piece.

Tentatively, Harry took a bite while still looking at his boyfriend.

"Draco," he said softly. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really," Draco mumbled after he finished swallowing a bite. "But I guess I should tell you."

Harry set his plate down on a stand that was next to Draco's bed and he crawled next to the blonde, pushing his plate aside and pulling him so that they were lying on the bed, Harry's arms entwined around Draco's waist.

"I knew what to expect. First off he yelled at me for inviting over a guest without telling them, especially on Thanksgiving. Then he was furious that I invited my boyfriend over. He was so mad I thought he was going to hit me. He's never done it before, but I've never seen him this angry."

Harry held Draco tighter, vowing that if Lucius Malfoy or anyone for that matter ever put their hands on his boyfriend they wouldn't get away with it.

"And of course Sirius was brought up. He couldn't believe that I would subject my mother to that, as if it was me plotting against her so she would lose the business. Like I had hidden this from them and was conspiring with you all."

"That's ridiculous," stated Harry. "I suppose I should mention I saw your mother walking back and explained it to her. She didn't really say anything, but she didn't lash out at me like I'm sure your father wants to."

Draco turned into Harry's chest so the dark haired teen's chin was resting on fair hair. "Mother is more reasonable once the initial emotional turmoil has passed."

They fell into silence, only the sounds of their even breathing being heard until Draco quietly began to speak.

"Father said he was so ashamed of me, that he couldn't understand how I turned out like this. I know he was talking about a myriad of things like me being gay and liking musical theatre, but it hurts hearing it. I could hear the disappointment and loathing in his voice – for me, his own son."

Hot tears began to roll down Draco's cheeks and Harry softly brushed them away with the thumbs of his hands.

"He also said that the only reason the papers hadn't printed anything about you and me was he had been paying them off to avoid a scandal. He couldn't have his heir being slandered as a queer in the paper and ruin his and mother's name."

Harry was never very good with dealing with emotions so when Draco began to cry, soft sobs coming from the blonde in his arms, he only held him tighter and tried to tell him everything would be alright.

"If you ever feel like you need to stay somewhere else you know you can stay with me," Harry told him.

Draco had finally calmed down enough that the tears had subsided. He gave a nod and held Harry tighter.

"Thank you."

Harry sat up, gently extricating himself from Draco and reaching for both of their plates.

"Now," he began. "Isn't pumpkin pie the most traditional Thanksgiving dessert? And we've yet to finish ours."

Draco sat up and gave a half-smile, reaching for his plate. "That's true. We still have a whole other pie down in the kitchen too."

"Perfect," stated Harry, taking a bite of his before adding, "That means we can have all the pie we want."

Draco laughed and then leaned over, looking into Harry's green eyes as he gave him a kiss.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he said.

Reaching around to pull Draco's head closer, Harry smiled. "So are you."

\----

Draco's father had left town the following day following the disastrous Thanksgiving debacle. Things seemed to go back to normal and the family problems were pushed aside for the moment, especially since the announcement of the parts for _Fame_. The parts had been given out the week they returned from Thanksgiving break and, as expected, Draco got the lead male role of Nick Piazza while the lead female role of Serena went to a sophomore girl named Rachel which caused Lavender Brown to be furious.

"You're giving me the role of Carmen?" the girl shrieked. "She's a druggie and dies!"

"All the best do," sneered Draco with an added smirk. The girl glared daggers back and began to complain to the nearest person willing to listen.

Blaise received the role of Tyrone which came to no surprise for many since Blaise was a natural dancer and it fit the role perfectly while Pansy would play the role of the ballet dancer, Iris, who was one of Tyrone's love interests.

When Harry received his part of José or 'Joe', he had honestly been surprised. Draco had haughtily told him that he was right, that 'of course he would get a main part', but Harry had never expected it. Joe was also an aspiring actor who added comic relief to the show and even had his own song.

"Unfortunately for you," said Draco the day they got their scripts and were walking out to Draco's car, "you have to work with Lavender seeing as you have a crush on her in it."

"And thankfully it's unreturned so I don't have to work with her that much. You know I prefer platinum blondes who can write an encyclopedia on musicals and have fancy BMW's."

Draco grinned and gave Harry a kiss, their tongues slowly exploring and tasting each other before they broke away.

That had been a week ago. Harry was currently sitting in his Physics class with Ron and Hermione, both of whom were giving him strange glances and looks to each other.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You two have been looking at me weird this entire time and it looks like you know something."

"Well, it's not bad per se," began Hermione, her eyes darting to Ron for reassurance.

"Everyone already knows," the redhead added.

"What are you two talking about?"

Hermione sighed and then reached down into her bag, handing Harry a paper. He took the newspaper and unfolded it, noting at the top it was the _Life & Style_ section.

"Page Three," she told him quietly.

Harry flipped to it and instantly he saw what she was talking about. There was a photo of Harry and Draco up close as they kissed in front of Draco's car that day they had been told what part they had in the play.

"Oh God," Harry muttered, looking at the headline and then reading the short article.

 

**MALFOY HEIR GAY?**

 

_Draco Malfoy, son of defense lawyer Lucius Malfoy and Black Family Real Estate's Narcissa Black Malfoy, was recently spotted kissing another boy at James Madison High School. When questioning fellow students at the school about Mr. Malfoy's orientation it came to no surprise for many. "He's been dating Potter for almost two months now," one student commented. "Really it was no surprise that he's gay. He's in Musical Theatre, after all."_

_So who exactly is Draco Malfoy's boyfriend? Harry Potter hails from England and recently moved back with his godfather, the estranged Sirius Black of Black Family Real Estate and cousin to Narcissa Black Malfoy. It's to be assumed that the Malfoy family knows of their son's sexual orientation and boyfriend, but one wonders what they think of it. When trying to reach the Malfoy family there was no comment._

 

He looked at the photo in the paper, grudgingly admitting that it was a good photo of them, but he was positive that Draco had told him that his father had paid people to keep Draco's sexual orientation out of it. Obviously something had gone awry because Harry knew that Lucius would do everything in his power to be sure his family's name was in good standing in society.

"Can I keep this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course," she answered quickly, still darting glances at him and then back to Ron.

Thankfully the bell rang and he and Hermione were off to English where they would see Draco.

As he quickly walked down the hall he caught sight of his boyfriend and called his name.

"Hey," greeted Draco, smiling. "What's got you in a fluster?"

"Have you seen the paper?"

The smile immediately vanished and Draco seemed to pale even more than he already was.

"What do you mean?" he cautiously asked and instead of replying Harry simply handed him the paper.

Rather than shying away from Harry and saying self-demeaning things as Harry thought Draco would, the teen just handed the paper back to him.

"I don't know how it got out, but I'm not ashamed of who I am. My parents are, but it's not as if I've been trying to hide us."

"So you're ok and not upset?" Harry asked, surprised at Draco's reaction.

The blonde shrugged, looking up at Harry. "You don't care people know, right?"

"Of course not!" he shouted, causing people to glance at them. Lowering his voice and stepping closer to Draco he said, "You know I don't care. I never did or will. I wasn't sure if this would upset you, but I'm glad you're fine with it."

"My father isn't here so he can't do anything, but be furious from afar. I'm sure whoever reported it will hear from him and ever since Thanksgiving my mother hasn't said anything about what happened or about you. She may now, but what can she tell me? She's disappointed and angry? I've already heard it from my father."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and they started towards their English classroom.

"How about you come over tonight?" said Harry, changing the topic to get their minds away from Draco's family. "We can order some food and practice our lines."

Draco leaned into Harry, thankful that the other boy was in his life.

"Sounds lovely."


	8. Raise Your Glass

**Chapter Eight**

 

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_   
_Why so serious?_   
_-_

_So if you're too school for cool,_   
_And you're treated like a fool,_   
_You can choose to let it go_   
_We can always, we can always,_   
_Party on our own_

 

_\- Raise Your Glass_ by Pink

\----

"I hate exams," groaned Harry, his head hitting the book and making a 'thump' sound.

"They'll be over after next week and then it's Christmas break so look forward to that," Draco said offhandedly as he scribbled down equations.

Harry glared. Between Draco and Hermione they were both geniuses and studying came easy for them. "How can you even study for math anyways?" Harry asked bitterly.

Draco sighed, looking up at his frustrated and irritated boyfriend. "Do you want to take a break? Let's go for a walk or something."

Harry nodded, thankful to get away from studying for a short while, even if it was freezing outside, the wind whipping around them bitterly.

"Is Sirius working on Christmas?" Draco asked, trying to lighten his boyfriend's mood.

"He works Christmas Eve, but not Christmas Day since he worked on Thanksgiving."

"That's good. Mother hasn't mentioned father coming home, although I imagine he will since he's always spent Christmas with us."

Harry didn't reply, not wanting to talk about Draco's horrendous father. He sighed, thinking that if he were back in England it would nearly be exam time too, but instead of studying all day everyday besides being in school he and his friends would relieve the stress by having a little pre-exam party. A Jack and Coke would definitely ease the stress at this moment.

His face suddenly lit up at the brilliant idea.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Got what?"

"What we need," said Harry, practically bouncing on his toes as he stopped and faced Draco. "Is to have a party this weekend. You know, to loosen everyone up before exams."

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly before he promptly closed it. "Are you out of your mind? What we all need to be doing is studying! Not imbibing ourselves with alcohol so we _forget_ everything!"

"That's not the point! And you won't forget everything unless you study right before, which you won't be doing," Harry told the blonde. Draco's mouth thinned and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh come on, Draco. Pleeeease."

The taller boy wrapped his arms around Draco's smaller frame. "Have you ever been to a party before?"

Draco stuck his chin out and looked away. "I've seen plenty in movies to know what happens. Foolish drunkenness and debauchery. If you decide to have this little soiree I will not be attending."

"How about," began Harry, wondering how exactly he could convince his other half to attend. "You help me plan it? Sirius works this whole weekend so we can have it at my house."

Draco reluctantly looked up, pouting, and moved in closer to Harry. "We can have games and little hour d' oeuvres?"

Ok, so not really along the lines of what Harry was thinking, but if Draco agreed then he could tweak the plans later.

"Of course."

Draco was still pouting when he nodded and Harry kissed his pink lips, trying to hide the grin on his face.

\----

"A party?" Hermione stated dubiously.

"Fuck yeah! That sounds awesome!" shouted Ron during Physics after Harry told them his plan. "I haven't gotten hammered in forever due to football season, but now that that's over I'm so ready, especially with exams coming up."

"My point," said Hermione. "It's before exams. Can't you wait until afterwards Harry?"

"No! That is the point Hermione." Harry gave a push to the pendulum that was lying on their table as he talked excitedly. "To loosen up, have some fun before exams. Besides, after school lets out everyone is busy with the holidays."

Hermione stared at him through slightly narrowed eyes as if examining him. "Fine."

"Great! Now the only problem is Draco. He's thoroughly against it, although with some persuading he said he would help me. Problem is he thinks he's planning the party and let's just say our ideas of a party are not the same."

Ron began to laugh and even the corners of Hermione's lips turned upwards.

"Draco's ideas of a party come from movies, books, and television, Harry. Of course he has this idea in his head, but from the sound of it, it sounds like it might be pretty accurate," Hermione said with a pointed look.

Harry smirked. "Perhaps with a little convincing," and with this Harry pretended to give a sultry look, "and once he has a few drinks he'll be fine. Hopefully."

"God, Harry, I definitely don't need the picture of you and Malfoy doing things together," said Ron, looking a little pale.

"Harry," started Hermione, looking at the teen sternly and in a motherly way. "Draco has more than likely never drank before in his life. You need to make sure he won't overdo it because I'm sure only one or two drinks will do it for him. He's not that big either, not like you and Ron, so the alcohol will have more of an effect."

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry nodded, knowing that the she was right. Draco had been so sheltered and had probably never tried alcohol before. He just hoped neither of them got too intoxicated that they made a fool of themselves.

\----

"I've bought party decorations. Streamers in blue, green, and orange, and balloons in the same colors except I thought a little gold would go well with them. I've also made a list of appetizers that I can have our chef make. I've been researching games and there's this great one where we all write down a person and everyone else can see who you are and you have to try and guess. I think it should be fun. And karaoke of course."

Harry wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for his poor boyfriend who was going through all this hard planning that in the end Harry was going to ruin. He didn't want to disappoint Draco and tell him that they wouldn't be playing games, well, not those kind of games at least, and that no, they should probably not play John Mayer as background music.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek as they sat at the library with both Ron and Hermione. Ron was turning red from trying to hold back laughter and Hermione was looking at him sternly as if telling him that he should tell Draco his plans or else it will backfire.

"Karaoke is a great idea," said Hermione while Draco beamed at her.

"Thank you. I also found the perfect invitations yesterday at the store, but I wanted to make sure you liked them. They're dark blue with gold writing and I thought we could use those to send out."

Harry kept the smile plastered on his face, ignoring Hermione's growing scowl.

"I'll handle the invitations, ok?"

The smile slipped off of Draco's face in momentary disappointment, but he forced one only a second later.

"Alright. It was your idea and I feel like I'm taking over! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. You're helping a ton," Harry told him, his arm sliding around Draco's shoulders and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Can we please study?" Hermione interrupted. "I swear my French exam is going to kick my butt and I must study."

"I can help you," Draco suggested. "I'm in AP French right now."

"Thank God!" she exclaimed, grabbing her book and flipping through the pages. "You have no idea how much trouble the subjunctive is causing me."

While Hermione and Draco discussed French Ron leaned closer to Harry, glancing at the other two to make sure they were firmly ensconced in their conversation before speaking.

"So the alcohol situation. I can have my older brothers buy us some and I'm pretty sure some of the other guys from the team can bring some too."

"That'd be great. Draco thinks a six pack of beer and wine coolers will be good."

Ron laughed, causing Draco and Hermione to turn and glare at the two.

Lowering his voice and looking at Harry, Ron said, "He sure is innocent, isn't he?"

"You have no idea."

\----

The week had finally ended and the day of the party had approached. Draco had come over early in the afternoon to help Harry clean and set up. For the most part they could still use Draco's ideas including the appetizers and he let Draco put up the streamers just to keep the peace for the moment, but he convinced the blonde to get rid of the balloons after a very convincing blowjob. Over the past month the two had slowly become more comfortable with each other, or rather Draco being more comfortable exploring sex, to move past handjobs and to the more pleasing blowjobs.

He also persuaded his boyfriend to ditch his formal wear that he was planning on wearing and he settled on a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue button up.

"You look quite handsome," Harry murmured, reaching behind Draco's head to pull him closer and kiss him, his tongue mingling with Draco's.

"Mmm, why thank you. And so do you. You never wear button ups like me, but you look good in black."

Harry held back a smirk, knowing that Draco liked him always looking a little cleaner cut, which is why he picked out this particular outfit.

"Thanks."

He leaned in for another kiss, but the doorbell rang, so he swiftly gave Draco a peck on the lips before going for the door.

Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus arrived first and soon after came along Hermione and Ron, the redhead bearing copious amounts of alcohol.

"What's all that?" spluttered Draco as he eyed the cases of beer and different bottles. "I thought we had plenty of alcohol!" He hissed this last part at Harry, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

Harry knew he should have been prepared for this, but he had never been on the receiving end of an upset Draco Malfoy. Not that he was anything super fierce, more like a fiery kitten trying to be a big jungle cat, but he would never tell Draco that.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't think six wine coolers and beers are going to be enough for some people."

"And just how many people are you having over Harry Potter? I thought this would be a small, fun gathering, or party as you like to say, of our most intimate friends!" Harry could hear Ron snickering some place nearby and he shuffled his feet before hearing the doorbell. By this time there was no need to answer since several people in letterman jackets just barged in.

"Well obviously not!" snarled Draco, and in his most theatrical fit ever, Draco turned, head held high, and stormed out of the living room.

"I think you're in the doghouse, Harry," Neville told him, handing Harry a beer as he did so.

Harry glared, but gratefully grabbed the beer.

"You knew this would happen!" Hermione said in that know-it-all attitude of hers. "You shouldn't have led Draco on about what kind of party it would be. Ron and I will handle the music, but you best go apologize to Draco. He's out of his comfort zone, Harry and you've done absolutely nothing to reassure him. Instead you've deceived him!"

He realized that Hermione was right, that Draco was so against the idea in the first place because he had never been to a real party before and instead of telling Draco that it would be fun and reassuring his boyfriend about it, he led him to believe that yes, there would be some alcohol and people they knew, but not to the extent that Harry had planned.

Harry winded throughout the now crowded house, making his way towards the stairs where he knew Draco would be hiding away. He called out hellos to the various people he passed before finally escaping upstairs to the peace and quiet, the music below only a muffled noise.

Opening his bedroom door he saw Draco sitting on his bed, facing away from the door and towards the window. He was holding something in his hand, his head bent over whatever it was and shoulders hunched.

"Hey," he said quietly, approaching the blonde and sitting on the bed next to him. "What've you got there?"

In Draco's hand was a CD, The Phantom of the Opera, the one and only Broadway CD Harry owned. When Draco found out that Harry didn't own any Broadway CDs he went out and bought one, surprising the other teen with the gift. Harry remembered being told that it was one of the most classic plays ever and the soundtrack was fantastic. He had opened it, but now he felt guilty for never having gotten around listening to it.

When Draco didn't reply Harry looked at the blonde, but Draco didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied about the party and I know you did a lot of planning for it. I just knew you would have objected to it and I was looking forward to it, but I wanted you to be here."

"So you lied to me?" Draco asked bitterly, looking up at Harry with hurt eyes. "I thought we've always been honest with each other. And for you to have lied over a party because I didn't want to be there."

"I know you've never been to a party like this before and I should have reassured you," he began.

"You're doing a marvelous job right now," Draco replied sarcastically, inching away from Harry.

"Draco, please. I'm sorry. I just wanted us both to have fun together. We can still have karaoke and I think your decorations are great."

When Harry moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him he expected Draco to pull away, but thankfully he didn't.

"If you want me to take you home I can. It's a little too late to call it off, but I think you might have fun. You don't even have to drink."

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry I was so against it. I think I was so nervous about the idea that I didn't want you to have it and I don't even know why."

"It's ok. You would be in a new environment and your first party can be pretty nerve racking."

Draco pulled his head off of Harry's shoulder and looked up at him.

"I guess I'll try a drink, although I've had beer cheese before and I wasn't a big fan of it so I don't think I'll like beer."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the statement and he leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. Sometimes Draco could be too innocent and naïve for his own good, but it made him evermore endearing to Harry.

"Don't worry, I'll mix you up something good."

And with that the two boys walked downstairs to the party hand in hand.

\----

Now that Harry thought about it, maybe Draco shouldn't have had that last drink.

The blonde was currently standing on the coffee table shaking his hips in what would be called a provocative way, but thankfully most of the other partygoers were just as drunk as his boyfriend.

Harry himself had only had a few beers, wanting to make sure that things didn't get too out of control, but he had enough that he had a pleasant buzz.

"Harry!" slurred Draco as the gray eyed teen caught sight of his boyfriend. "Come dance with me! It's sooo much fun!"

He firmly kept his eyes on his boyfriend and he drained the rest of his drink, knowing that the buzz would become even more pleasant momentarily.

Other people around them were dancing and Harry pulled his boyfriend off the table, Draco giggling as he stumbled into him.

"Whoops," he laughed. Once he regained his balanced he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and leaned in.

"This was _such_ a good idea, love."

The word, love, registered in Harry's slow moving mind and his eyes widened. Surely Draco, in this frame of mind, didn't realize what he was saying. He filed it in the back of his mind, hopefully to remember and bring up for later.

Harry leaned forward, his breath tickling Draco's ear, causing said teen to giggle once more. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Deciding to be daring in front of so many people, Harry's pink tongue darted out, tracing the shell of Draco's ear. Draco shivered and leaned in closer, his mouth closing over Harry's. It was a messy kiss, all open mouths and tongues, and soon Draco's smaller lithe body was pressed against Harry's.

"God, Harry," the blonde moaned, pulling his mouth away. "I'm so hard right now!"

Draco rarely talked 'dirty', but within the past few weeks they both had become more vocal. He knew it was just the alcohol talking, but hearing Draco speak like that caused Harry to groan and push his length against Draco's jean-clad cock. They began to kiss again, pushing and moaning against each other until a certain brunette girl interrupted.

"Harry! Draco! You two are practically having sex right in front of everyone!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Mmm," murmured Draco with half lidded eyes. "But Harry is so sexy, Herminny."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry plastered Draco to his body.

"If you two want to devour each other please do it in a closed off room. But in the meantime I thought karaoke would be perfect right now.”

"Karaoke?" yelled Draco. "Oh, Harry, I looove karaoke! Can I do it, please?"

Harry gave a glare at Hermione for interrupting their frotting session, but let his boyfriend go.

"I have the perfect song!" he could hear Draco telling Hermione.

Harry made sure to stand closely to where the karaoke session would be taking place since he was never one to miss Draco singing or dancing.

The music began and Harry didn't recognize the song, but Draco was looking directly at him with what was supposed to be a sultry look, his lips in a pout and his eyes half lidded. Then Draco began to move, his hands running down his body and his hips thrusting forward causing Harry's eyes to widen. He heard catcalls and felt a surge of jealousy at people looking at _his_ sexy boyfriend before remembering that, yes, that's right! Draco was _his_ boyfriend and nobody else's and this sexy specimen was all his!

" _Every girl an' boy_  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair."

Draco would spin, his hands caressing himself before catching Harry's eye and winking and licking his lips lasciviously. Since when did his shy innocent boyfriend become so not-so-innocent and utterly delectable? Harry wasn't complaining, but he thought he better not see anyone trying to make a grab for his man and he made sure to keep his eye on the people surrounding him.

" _Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah."

Harry was thankful that his jeans concealed his erection, although at the moment it was quite painful, but all he could think about, especially after that song, was touching his boyfriend.

As soon as Draco was in front of Harry he grabbed said boy's hand and he led them upstairs into Harry's room. He was sober enough to remember to lock his door and as soon as he did he looked at his boyfriend with a feral look. Draco's gray and glassy eyes widened, but he didn't have much time to react.

"You are mine," Harry growled and then he pounced.

Draco was pushed back against the bed, Harry's lips immediately attached to his. He managed to get his shirt off, but was having trouble with Draco's buttons so he tore it open.

"My new shirt!" Draco cried. His pouting lips were swiftly kissed.

"I'll buy you a new one."

The shirt was soon forgotten as Harry moved down Draco's chest and began to lick his nipples, nibbling them softly making Draco cry out.

Their jeans were quickly shed and Harry crawled down Draco's body until he was face to face with Draco's hard and dripping length. He gave a swift lick to the head and Draco cried out even louder. One thing Harry had found out shortly after they began exploring each other's bodies was that Draco was a vocal lover which Harry loved.

"Please, Harry. I need you."

It was hearing Draco say that that caused Harry to forgo the foreplay and swallow Draco's cock as much as he could. It didn't take long for Draco to come and even though he was spent, he reciprocated enthusiastically until both he and Harry were sated.

"That was great," Harry mumbled into Draco's blonde hair as he ran his hand up and down Draco's side.

"It always is," said Draco, a yawn shortly following. His eyelids began to shut and he began to breathe evenly.

Harry's own eyes were drifting when he heard Draco speak.

"Harry? I had a lot of fun."

He knew Draco wasn't just talking about their spur of the moment blowjobs, but about the party and he smiled. He just hoped the sleeping teen wouldn't regret it in the morning.

\----

"My head! I'm going to die, Harry!"

It was the next morning and Harry had yet to even step outside of his bedroom to see what sort of disaster was below before Draco began to complain about his pounding headache. He himself only had a slight headache, but he turned towards Draco's kissing the blonde's bare back before rolling over and getting out of bed and slipping on his boxer-briefs.

"I'll get you some medicine. I'll be back soon."

Harry went to the bathroom to retrieve the medicine, noticing his hair was sticking up even worse than usual. Deciding to venture downstairs Harry found two football players and a girl he vaguely recognized draped across the couch in the living room and armchair. Red cups were strewn about the place, but thankfully nothing was broken and the place could easily be cleaned within a couple of hours.

Draco's head was buried underneath a pillow when he came back in with two glasses of water, a plate of toast, and medicine.

"Wake up, love."

Draco groaned, but removed the pillow and sat up, his blonde hair poking up in odd angles like Harry's. He resisted laughing at how adorable Draco looked, knowing the blonde wouldn't appreciate it at the moment.

"Thank you," said Draco after he swallowed down the pills and took a bite of toast until the blonde froze.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat next to Draco in bed.

"You called me love earlier."

Oh, that.

"Er," said Harry. "Yeah. Do you remember much of last night?"

Draco shrugged, averting Harry's eyes making Harry unsure of whether Draco did remember more than he should or not.

"Well you called me love last night. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have since I know you were drunk."

"I do," said Draco, refusing to look at Harry after a moment's pause. "Love you. I'm pretty sure it's love since I've never felt this way about anyone. Like my heart will explode anytime around you and when you're not here I'm always thinking about you."

Harry thought about the Phantom of the Opera CD when Draco had been thinking about him when he bought it.

"I feel that way too. I have for a while, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear it." Harry turned, cupping Draco's face and leaning forward. "I love you, Draco. So much."

They both leaned forward at the same time in a soft kiss before breaking away. Draco smiled shyly at Harry and he grasped Draco's hand, squeezing it.

He had honestly been surprised that Draco had said it first, but Draco had grown so much in the months that they had met each other. He knew it was a big step, telling Draco that he loved him and Draco saying that he loved him back, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Hungry Eyes

**Chapter Nine**

 

_I've been meaning to tell you_   
_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_   
_I look at you and I fantasize_   
_You're mine tonight_   
_Now I've got you in my sights_

_Now I've got you in my sights_   
_With these hungry eyes_   
_Now did I take you by surprise?_   
_I need you to see_   
_This love was meant to be_

 

_Hungry Eyes_ by Eric Carmen

\----

Exams were over and that meant winter break had officially had started. Harry had never been more thankful for school to be over with and he was looking forward to this particular Christmas more than any other one in the past because this year he had Draco to celebrate with.

This bought him to his current dilemma of what to get said boy. Draco had everything imaginable and over the past couple of weeks he had been worrying over what to get him.

"He already has everything," Harry complained to Ron and Hermione who were holding hands as they walked through the crowded mall.

"Get him some chocolate," suggested Ron. Harry frowned while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco doesn't think with his stomach, unlike you."

"Chocolate?" Harry said in disbelief. "Seriously, that's what you've got?"

The redhead shrugged as stopped in front of a line of children and parents, waiting to visit Santa. Glittery plastic snowflakes hung above the sleigh where the Santa was sitting, presents and a Christmas tree surrounding the area.

"I don't know, man. I'm awful at gift ideas."

Hermione nodded in agreement although Ron didn't see.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Harry," the brunette assured.

Harry looked up at the gleaming snowflakes, thinking that he just may have an idea after all.

\----

Christmas music was playing in the background while Sirius attempted to sing along to the chorus, although his rhythm was rather off, causing Draco and Harry to snicker at him.

"Chestnuuuts roasting over an open fire," sang the man, handing off ornaments to the boys. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"

Harry smiled, hanging the ornament on a tree branch. Christmas had always been his and Sirius' favorite holiday and it was exciting to be able to share it with Draco.

Speaking of Draco, said blonde was currently wrapping the red garland around his neck as if it were a long boa.

"You look ridiculous," Harry told him while Draco began to pose like a model, pouting his lips, his hip jutted.

"Where is my camera?" cried Sirius. He began to search through the tornado looking room with all the decorations strewn everywhere. "Aha! Here, Harry, take a picture of your boyfriend looking so outrageous."

Grabbing the camera from Sirius, Harry started to take pictures of Draco who was striking ridiculous poses.

"Get in here with me," said Draco.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "No way!"

Draco merely smirked in the same way that Sirius did as he grabbed another strand of green garland, wrapping it around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. They were soon nose to nose and Harry leaned in kissing Draco.

"My eyes!" shouted Sirius, even though he was wearing a smile.

The two teens pulled away, Draco blushing while Harry grinned.

"Not our fault you're looking," he replied cheekily.

"Get over here and put on some more ornaments. Here, Draco. This particular ornament," explained Sirius, holding out one of a gray castle with four tall towers and ornate details, "was Harry's first ornament. Lily, Harry's mother, gave it to him for his first Christmas. She loved fantasy books and this castle particularly fit into things she loved, including Harry."

Harry ducked his head while Draco brought over the ornament to Harry.

"Here," he said softly, his hand holding out the castle. "I think you should hang it."

"Nah," said Harry, his voice slightly choked up. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I always hang it. I'd like you to."

Draco looked surprised, his eyes wider than normal. "Are you sure? I know it must be special to you."

"So are you. I want to share this experience with you and I'd like you to put it up."

This time, Draco didn't blush when he leaned in to kiss Harry and there was no teasing from Sirius.

"Thanks," whispered Draco with a smile before moving towards the tree to hang the ornament.

Harry looked over to where Sirius was standing, staring at Harry with a look of nostalgia. He smiled at his godson and gave a nod as if to say he was proud.

"So Draco," said Sirius after they managed to hang all the ornaments and were now in the process of lacing the garland around the tree. "I'm sure you all have a wonderful tree at your house. When do you put up your tree?"

"Oh," said Draco. "Mother and father hire someone to come put it up. It's been up for a few days now."

"Wait." Harry stopped trying to wrap the garland around the tree and looked at his boyfriend. "Are you saying they put the tree up? Or the decorations too?"

"Everything," Draco responded. "They put up the tree with the ornaments, all the decorations around the house, the lights."

Harry and Sirius both looked at him in disbelief.

"That is so sad," he told his boyfriend.

Draco shrugged. "Father is almost always out of town right until Christmas Eve and mother never felt like dealing with it all so she just hired someone."

"So you're telling me you've never put up your own decorations? Or even had your own ornament?"

The blonde appeared to think for a moment before shaking his head. "I suppose not, no."

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. To think that this was the first time Draco had ever help set up Christmas decorations, to have actively participated in the holiday, was mind boggling.

"Well," said Sirius, "we're glad you are here with us. You know you're always welcome here."

Draco smiled, appearing unfazed by the fact, but nevertheless grateful.

"Thank you. I've had a wonderful time."

Harry decided in that moment he would make sure that Draco would have the best Christmas ever and with a determined mind, he turned back to the task at hand.

\----

"I thought you told Ron that buying chocolate was stupid," stated Hermione pointedly as Harry just purchased a box of dark chocolate truffles.

"Just as one gift it is. Look, this is all part of the plan. I need to go in here."

Harry had recruited Hermione's help in Christmas gift shopping, although he was gathering that she was maybe getting a tad bit frustrated since all the gifts she had been suggesting he had shot down.

"I remember seeing this last week," said Harry as he approached the table, looking down at the item below.

"Harry it's beautiful. He'll love it."

He didn't bother telling Hermione what the significance behind the object would be, but he hoped that Draco would love it.

\----

When Draco came over Harry knew something was wrong by his closed off expression.

"Can we take a walk?" he asked.

Harry agreed and the two walked in silence, the snow beneath them making soft crunching noises. It was relatively silent in the neighborhood due to the early hour and the recent snowfall.

They stopped in a small park, walking towards the swings where Draco wiped the snow off with his black leather glove and sat perched on the very edge.

"Last night my mother received a phone call from my father. He told her he's staying in the city for Christmas. So now my mother has decided for us to go spend Christmas with my aunt and uncle."

Harry recalled Draco telling him that his father always spent Christmas with them, no matter what, and he began to feel guilty. He knew the episode at Thanksgiving must have something to do with this decision and Harry was sure to be a large part of it.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know it's partially my fault over what happened at Thanksgiving."

"No, it's not," Draco said sharply, looking up at Harry with slightly narrowed eyes. "Don't say that. It's my fault since my own father can't stand being around me. He's ashamed of me and despises me. My own mother can't spend Christmas alone with me so we have to be in the company of my aunt and uncle."

Taking a few steps closer Harry stood in front of Draco, his gray eyes reminding Harry of winter.

"Then stay with me and Sirius. I don't know if your mum will let you, but if you want you know you can stay with me."

Draco looked away, ducking his head. He kicked the snow in front of him, causing the pristine blanket to become ruined.

"You don't have to invite me just because of this," he mumbled.

"Draco. I'm not inviting you because I feel like I have to. You're my boyfriend. I want to spend Christmas with you anyway and I didn't think we could have if your father had come, but now, if you want to, you are more than welcome to. I love you."

They hadn't said those words to each other since the morning after the party, but it caused Draco to look up, his eyes having unshed tears in them.

"I love you too. I'll ask my mother, but I'm not sure she'll say yes. Things have been pretty strained between us since Thanksgiving. She hasn't said anything about it, but that's just it, she hasn't said much to me really."

"You might be surprised," Harry told him, walking around Draco so that he was behind him. He thought that Draco's mother might be more accepting to Draco being gay than she let on, but Harry wasn't sure.

He gave Draco a gentle push, the swing moving back and forth.

"I thought swinging was for kids," said Draco, his tone a little brighter than before.

"Why does it have to be? Why do adults restrict themselves from doing things they used to do as a kid?"

"Aren't you clever?" Draco teased, swinging higher now. "Get on this one next to me."

Harry grinned, wiping the snow off of the seat next to Draco. He began pumping his legs and was soon at the same height as Draco.

Draco looked over, his cheeks red from the wind and cold, beaming at Harry and appearing as carefree as Harry had ever seen him.

He never looked so beautiful.

\----

After explaining the situation to Sirius about Draco's family, his godfather readily agreed to let him stay over for Christmas until whenever Narcissa returned.

It was in the evening, two days before Christmas, when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Harry had yet to hear from Draco about whether or not his mum would let him stay and whenever he thought about the subject it caused him to become agitated, not knowing if Draco would be forced to spend the holidays away from him.

Harry opened the door to find Draco standing before him, a black rolling suitcase at his side while he was wrapped up in all black.

"Hi," said the blonde with a small smile on his face.

Harry grinned and stepped outside, not minding the cold, and hugged Draco.

"I'm guessing you can stay?"

His voice was muffled by Draco's coat and scarf, but the blonde had heard him.

"Yes. I'll tell you what mother said inside. You must be freezing!"

The two entered the house, leaving Draco's suitcase in front of the stairs, and made their way into the living room.

A black coat, gloves, and scarf were dropped off and they sat on the couch, Draco leaning into Harry.

"This evening at dinner I told mother that I didn't want to go to my Aunt Bellatrix's for Christmas and that I preferred to stay here. I said that you had invited me to stay with you and for a few moments she said nothing, just stared at me. She asked if Sirius would be here and I told her that he had to work Christmas Eve, but he would be here for Christmas. And then she nodded and said 'alright', just like that! I know she'll have to tell father and he'll be furious with her, but she must have thought about that too."

"That's amazing, love."

Draco blushed at Harry calling him love and he turned towards his boyfriend, kissing his jaw.

"Where is Sirius anyway?"

"Working. He should be home in an hour or so," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco decided to wipe the smirk off the dark haired teen's face by kissing him.

\----

On Christmas Eve Harry made sure to set his alarm clock so he could awake before Draco and prepare.

When Harry walked into the kitchen groggy eyed Sirius was pouring himself a cup of coffee, a look of surprise on his face.

"You're up early! Why is that?"

"Settin' up Draco's Christmas present."

"How is he? All settled in?"

Harry nodded, moving to the cabinets to make himself a cup of tea, a habit that Sirius never acquired, but Harry did due to school and his friends.

"Well I have to run a few errands before going in to work. I invited Remus over for Christmas tomorrow, so I hope you two boys won't be too weirded out that your teacher will be here."

Harry could only shake his head in acknowledgement, the caffeine from the tea not quite kicking in yet.

"Tell me how his present goes kiddo."

Sirius tapped him gently on the head with his newspaper in goodbye and Harry glanced outside, realizing that the sun wasn't even up yet.

He tilted his head back, draining the rest of his cup of tea before heading towards the living room to get things ready.

\----

Unlike Harry, once Draco was awake, he was awake. He showered and dressed before heading downstairs, calling out Harry's name.

"Harry? I know you're awake. I checked in your room before coming down."

"In the kitchen!"

Draco walked into the kitchen to see Harry reading a book, but when the blonde entered Harry looked up, smiling at him.

"Hey."

He stood up and kissed Draco before leaning on the granite counter top.

"How about some breakfast? We can make pancakes or french toast. I can cook a pretty mean scrambled egg too."

Draco smiled, his happiness at being here with Harry threatening to bubble over. "Whatever you like. I can't really cook anyway."

"Well," said Harry, pulling out bowls and pans. "French toast is rather easy once you get the hang of it so we can do that. We have orange juice in the fridge if you want some. Or there's tea or coffee."

"Orange juice is fine. What do we have to do first?"

Together they spent a good portion of the morning making breakfast, Harry showing Draco how to crack eggs properly and explaining to not let the bread soak too long in the batter or else it would take more time to cook. They were content to take their time eating, talking about school, the play, and plans for the holiday.

"Mr. Lupin is coming over tomorrow for Christmas. Dinner probably," Harry told Draco as they put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I forgot they were friends! That will be interesting to be sure."

"Maybe, but Sirius will be sure that there isn't any awkwardness. He's good at that sort of thing."

Once they were finished Harry suggested they go outside. "Remember when we were at the park on the swings? I thought we could go sledding today. I haven't been in ages!"

"More than me. I'd love to."

Harry stopped and stared at Draco, not quite sure if he heard him right.

"Did you just say you haven't been sledding?"

The blonde shook his head, pulling on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. "No. Mother and father would never do such a thing with me so I never had the opportunity. It always looked like great fun though."

A bubble of anger rose in Harry's chest, wondering just how much of a childhood Draco missed out on due to his parents. He quashed the anger and hugged Draco tightly, burying his face in Draco's platinum locks, taking in the scent of amber and vanilla.

He pulled away, putting on his own coat, scarf, and gloves. Draco put a hat on him and Harry immediately took it off, but Draco laughed, firmly putting it back in place. The two laughed over it and he convinced the other teen that if he was to wear one then Draco had to also so he did.

"Where did you get these sleighs from anyway?" Draco asked as they dragged the sleighs behind them to the park.

"I picked them up from the store the other day. I saw them and thought it would be fun."

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

Harry wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, wondering how Draco could be more adorable, his blonde hair sticking out behind a blue hat and talking about being nervous going down a hill on a sleigh.

"Not really. We can go down together at first if you want to."

He hoped the park wouldn't be too crowded with kids and he didn't even think about the fact that two teenage boys going using a sleigh together might look a little strange to most people.

"I'd like that," Draco replied quietly, almost shyly.

When they arrived to the park they found that it was empty, more than likely due to the fact that it wasn't even lunch yet and it was Christmas Eve.

"Alright," said Harry once they climbed to the top of the hill. "You sit up front and I'll get behind you. I'll hold the rope in an attempt to steer."

"Okay."

The two settled into the sleigh together, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's sides so he could grasp the rope.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just go!"

Harry grinned and using their weight, they scooted forward until they were sliding down the hill, Harry laughing while Draco didn't make a peep.

The sleigh came to a stop and Harry rolled into the snow, laying spread eagle as he smiled up at Draco.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was fun! Can we do it again?"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco in acquiescence.

\----

"Close your eyes."

A smile was on Draco's lips as he did so, Harry's hands placed over his eyes just to be sure.

"Is this my Christmas gift?" Draco asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

"Maybe. Okay, now you can open them."

Draco gasped after Harry uncovered his eyes, his head tilting upwards at first to look at the paper snowflakes with white and silver glitter glimmering in the sunlight that Harry had made.

The Christmas tree was lit up and blankets covered the couch, chair, and floor where a picnic basket was laying.

"Harry, what is this?"

Harry shrugged, really not quite sure of it himself.

"I just wanted you to have the best Christmas ever and it seems like you've never really been able to enjoy it that much in the past. I wanted you to have that whole 'winter wonderland' atmosphere."

Draco continued to gape and Harry moved towards the stereo, turning on Christmas music.

"So our fireplace doesn't require real logs, but the fire is still real. Just go with it." He turned a switch on next to the fireplace and a fire began to crackle, the flames growing within seconds.

"It's amazing," Draco finally replied.

Harry sat on the floor, beckoning Draco to sit next to him.

"I thought we could have lunch in here so I made us some sandwiches and mixed fruit and picked up some Christmas cookies from the bakery yesterday before you got here. Oh! And later we can make hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it. Have you ever had that before? I have candy canes if you want to put that in it too."

Draco silenced Harry with a kiss and they pulled away, both smiling.

"This is great. All of it. You must have been planning this for a bit."

"It was easier than I thought and I had fun since it was for you," Harry told him before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well it's quite romantic and I'm sure you've figured out I'm a romantic at heart."

Draco blushed as he said this, his eyes darting to the blanket before looking up at Harry again who was staring at him.

"Everyone deserves some romance, you most of all."

"Sap," muttered Draco, but he was grinning while he said it.

\----

As Harry stared at Draco, whose chest was rising and falling evenly, he thought that overall the day had been a success. Draco had loved the dark chocolate truffles and was delighted in having hot chocolate, a drink that his parents never let him indulge in. He had yet to give Draco his main present today, although there would be some more things for him in the morning too.

Harry leaned down, pressing a kiss against Draco's throat, causing the blonde to turn his head further away from Harry. Pressing one more kiss against Draco's throat he eyed Draco's jeans, running the palm of his hand lightly over his boyfriend's growing cock.

Lately he had been thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Draco. Naturally it wasn't the first time he had thought about it, but before it had seemed like a faraway fantasy that maybe would happen one day. Now he was thinking that hopefully that day could be soon. They had done everything except sex, Harry even rimming Draco a couple of times, although Draco seemed too shy to do it to him still which was fine with Harry. He thrived on giving Draco pleasure as much as receiving it and when Draco was happy so was he.

After unbuttoning Draco's jeans he began to gently pull them off until a pale hand was grasping his hair.

"Harry? What're you doing?"

He laughed throatily, still pulling the jeans down.

"What does it look like love?"

Draco groaned in response, lifting his hips to help shed the jeans. Harry took his own off and then leaned above Draco, giving him an opened mouth kiss as they rubbed their still clothed-clad cocks together.

"Sirius?" Draco managed to get out once he pulled away for a breath.

Harry glanced at the clock, seeing that it was close to five. "He doesn't get off til eight."

The answer was sufficient enough at the moment and they continued to kiss, their hands roaming over each other’s body until Harry tugged down Draco's boxer-briefs. When those were tossed to the side they quickly dispensed the rest of their clothes.

"Harry," pleaded Draco as the dark haired teen licked and nibbled at Draco's nipples before licking a trail down to his belly button.

"What love? What do you want me to do?"

"Harry," Draco whined. The blonde always felt embarrassed talking dirty, but Harry always managed to get it out of him.

"Tell me what you want, Draco."

"S-suck me. Please!"

Harry grinned ferally before licking the head of Draco's cock. The blonde whimpered and then moaned when Harry took him fully in his mouth.

They had only done it a few times, Harry sucking Draco off while fingering him at the same time, but this time Harry wondered how far Draco would let him go.

Draco moaned even louder and Harry knew he was close so he pulled away, two fingers still resting inside the other teen.

"What -," Draco began, but Harry slowly pushed in another finger. Draco hissed, but Harry quickly found his prostate, continuing to hit that spot over again.

"Harry," Draco began, his voice as clear as Harry had ever heard it during sex. "Are you – do you want to go all the way?"

He looked into Draco's gray eyes and he felt his heart clench. He wasn't sure how he could love someone so much, but he knew he loved Draco more than anything or anyone.

"Only if you want to."

They both stared at one another for several moments until Draco nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. We can wait."

"No, I'm sure," Draco said more firmly. "I want to. I love you."

Harry leaned down, his fingers still moving slowly in and out of Draco. "I love you too," he murmured before kissing the pink lips.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly found the lube that he had hid in the living room – just in case. His hands were shaking as he lathered his fingers and cock in lube because he was so nervous. He wanted this moment to be perfect for them, but especially for Draco.

"It – it might hurt."

"I know." Draco blushed, but continued to look at Harry. "I-I've read about it."

For some reason this eased Harry's nerves, knowing that Draco had read about it all and seemed to have been thinking about it like he had.

He pressed the head of his cock against Draco's entrance and began to push in slowly. Gray eyes watered and Draco bit his lip, the pain evident on his face.

"I can stop, Draco. Just tell me."

His boyfriend shook his head and took a deep breath. "No. Keep going, please. Just slowly."

Harry nodded and slowly began to move forward, pausing often so Draco could adjust.

When he was fully inside Draco he stopped one more, reveling in the new feeling and the fact that he was _inside_ Draco.

"You can move now," Draco said quietly, his breathing coming out in short puffs.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco before pulling out and pushing slowly back in. It took several times before he found that spot inside Draco that made the blonde cry out, his eyelashes fluttering closed for the first time.

Throughout the entire time he kept the pace slow and steady even though he wanted to go faster because it was so blissful, but he wanted to make love to Draco the first time, not just have sex.

Neither were sure how much time had passed until Harry couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and he came, Draco following soon after with a cry. Harry collapsed next to Draco, using a blanket to wipe the come off of the pale flat stomach and then Draco was curling up next to him, pressing kisses to his chest.

"Thanks," he murmured. "That was amazing."

Harry brushed the damp blonde fringe away from Draco's forehead and pressed a kiss there. "It was. Thank you."

Draco smiled, moving closer to Harry until green eyes shot wide open.

"I almost forgot!" he said, scrambling up, still naked. He reached underneath the tree and pulled out a green, red, and gold paper wrapped box, a big gold bow on top.

Draco sat up, accepting the gift and gently tearing the bow and paper off of the gift. He opened the navy blue box and gasped, pulling out a glass star shaped ornament. It was heavy and engraved in it was their names and the year.

Tears welled in Draco eyes and a lump formed in his throat. "My first ornament?" he asked somewhat hoarsely.

Harry nodded, reaching out with his finger and tracing the edge of the star while Draco held it up.

"I thought it might be nice to have your own ornament. You can hang it at home or here, or do whatever you want with it."

The blonde leaned over, kissing Harry on the lips before standing and going over to the Christmas tree, searching for an open branch to place the star on.

Once in place Draco sat back down next to Harry, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder as they looked at the twinkling lights.

"It's perfect," Draco whispered. "Everything was."

Harry couldn't agree more.

\----

The next morning the two boys awoke to breakfast already made and Sirius sitting at the table, a cup of coffee and paper in hand.

"Merry Christmas boys!" greeted Sirius cheerily.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with knowing eyes, both remembering their evening from yesterday. If Sirius caught the glances he said nothing about them and instead moved towards the stove where he dished out plates of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"After breakfast shall the present opening commence?"

"Of course!" Harry eagerly replied, perhaps a little too enthusiastically so Sirius didn't suspect anything.

Over breakfast Sirius asked what the boys did yesterday causing Draco to blush and look away. It took all of Harry's willpower to not do the same, but he told Sirius about most of it – minus the sex part.

"Well!" announced Sirius after all the dishes were placed in the dishwasher and the table was cleaned off. "Presents?"

They all moved to the living room and Harry settled on the couch next to Draco. He knew Draco probably wasn't expecting anymore presents because of yesterday, but Harry made sure to leave a few surprises under the tree for him.

"First up!" Sirius announced, reading the tag off of the present. "Harry!"

The presents were passed out and when Draco's name was called he did indeed look surprised. The blonde loved the first edition books from a few of his favorite authors that Harry had gotten him along with a new shirt. He even hugged Sirius when the older man had given him an original play script from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

Harry received a new camera from Sirius which he was over the moon about. Not many people knew that Harry liked photography – he had told Draco once in passing and he wasn't even sure the blonde remembered. He wished he could start taking pictures immediately, but he had to charge the battery first so he made sure to plug it in.

"Here," said Draco, once Harry sat back down next to him. He wouldn't look at Harry as he handed him the thin red wrapped gift.

Harry heard Draco mutter, "It's too much," but he ignored it as he tore off the wrapping. Inside was a thick envelope and he unsealed it, pulling out a brochure that read _New York!_ Harry flipped through it, mouth open in awe as he saw pictures for Times Square, Broadway, and the Empire State building.

"What," he began, but what he saw next in the envelope made him stop. Inside were two plane tickets to New York for mid-February.

"Draco," he said, looking up at Draco who was staring at him worriedly.

"I know it's kind of a big gift, but I thought we could go to New York together. My father has a place there where we could stay, although I need to ask mother about it first. If not I can get us a hotel, under Sirius' name." He glanced over at said man before looking at Harry gaping. "I asked Sirius permission beforehand and we have a short break in February. We could see a play, go to Times Square. I can show you what makes New York so amazing."

Harry crushed Draco in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he said, speaking into tufts of blonde hair. He knew that Draco spent way more money on him than he had on the blonde, but it was still meaningful.

"Good Christmas?" Sirius asked, a grin on his face.

Harry pulled away slightly from his boyfriend, his eyes still firmly on the pale face as he spoke.

"The best."


	10. Empire State of Mind

**Chapter Ten**

_In New York,_  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_  
_There's nothing you can't do,_  
_Now you're in New York,_  
_these streets will make you feel brand new,_  
_the lights will inspire you,_  
_let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_\- Empire State of Mind_ by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys

\----

Since Harry and Draco returned to school Draco was more focused on the play, sometimes staying late to practice with Blaise and Pansy or just alone. Harry felt that they practiced enough in class and was thankful that Lavender hadn't asked him to practice alone, although he felt that the girl still had a strong dislike for him.

February was soon approaching meaning their upcoming trip to New York was soon. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was more excited about it than himself, but he let his boyfriend do all the preparations for it.

"Have you asked your mum about the flat you all have there?" Harry asked one bitterly cold day as they drove back to Harry's house.

"She knows I'm going and I did ask her about it. She wants us to have dinner this Friday and wants you to come along."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Draco turned his head slightly to see Harry's reaction.

"I told her I wasn't sure if you'd agree since, well, you know."

There was no need to talk about Thanksgiving and Harry knew that the disastrous meeting with Draco's parents had put strain on the Malfoy family. His father had yet to come home and Draco hadn't spoken to him since.

"She's not going to come after me is she? Go all animalistic on me?"

Draco glared at Harry and rolled his eyes. "Hardly. It's my mother, Harry. And please refrain from using the word animalistic when talking about her. It's not a picture I wish to see in my mind."

Harry didn't want to picture that in his mind either so he quickly dismissed the thought, although picturing Draco in the compromising position they were in yesterday was a different story.

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh. "I'll go, but if I don't come out in one piece you and I will be having a long talk."

Draco smiled and shot him a grateful look.

"Really," Draco said after a moment of driving in silence. "The first meeting between you two was awful, but I think it was due to shock. My mother knows now and hasn't done anything to stop me from seeing you. She's more like a fragile polar bear if you think of it. All cold looking, but really not so bad."

Green eyes widened and Harry turned his head to look out the window. He was pretty sure that telling Draco that polar bears were anything but fragile and in fact liked to maul other things wasn't a good idea.

\----

Thankfully this time they were dining out and Harry wasn't forced to suffer in the quiet dining room of the Malfoy house. At least in a restaurant there was noise and distractions in case things became too awkward and uncomfortable.

Draco had come over beforehand and helped pick out his clothes, a simple white dress shirt, forest green tie, and black pants. It was simple and appropriate for the restaurant in which Draco explained that his mother loved dining out at fancy places. It was no surprise to Harry.

When they got Sirius' approval they left, making their way to the main part of town. Harry was nervous the entire ride over, worrying if this dinner would be as dreadful as the last. Even with Draco's reassurance he was uneasy.

They entered the restaurant, Draco spotting his mother easily. Harry had to admit that the woman was pretty. She was pale and her light blonde hair was pulled up, the large blue diamond necklace on her neck complimenting her navy blue dress.

"Draco, darling," she said, standing to greet her son. She kissed his cheek and pulled away, her hands still on his arms. "You look handsome."

"Thank you mother. You remember Harry, don't you?"

Harry offered a smile, hoping that the woman couldn't see right through him. Her smile thinned slightly, but it remained in place.

"Of course. Harry."

"Mrs. Malfoy."

They all sat down, a waiter coming quickly after and taking their drink orders.

"How is school?" she asked.

"It's fine. We've been preparing some more for the school play, haven't we, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a nod.

Harry hated this small talk, especially since it was so formal and he hadn't seen Draco like this in a long time. He was so used to the Draco he knew, the one that talked and loved with passion, a fire within him, and when he was with his parents it vanished.

The small talk continued even after they ordered and their dinner was served. It was only once they were halfway through that Draco brought up the topic of New York.

"Mother, as you know Harry and I are going to New York this month. I was wondering if we could stay in the apartment there since you said father will be in the city the rest of the month."

Narcissa set her fork down and leaned back in her seat, staring at Harry. He squirmed under her scrutiny, trying not to shift in his seat as her blue eyes gazed at him.

"Tell me about yourself, Harry."

Harry glanced at Draco, not quite sure what to make of the rapid shift in conversation. Draco gave him an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders and Harry looked at her, beginning to tell Draco's mother about where he was from, why he was living with Sirius, and their move here.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents," she said when he finished.

His eyes widened slightly in shock and gave a nod. "Thank you."

"You've been good to Draco."

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. He felt Draco's hand settle on his thigh and give a squeeze.

"Well I love Draco very much."

If Narcissa was surprised at this she didn't show it, but she did smile.

"Yes, I realize that and I know Draco cares for you just as much."

He looked at Draco whose eyes were watery from the acceptance that his mother was showing them.

"Mother," he began, but was interrupted.

"I'll make sure the apartment is cleaned before you arrive." With that Narcissa picked up the menu and began to flip through the pages. "Now how about dessert?"

Both Harry and Draco picked up their own menus, Harry biting his lip to try and keep a smile off of his face even though he wanted to kiss Draco, knowing that his mother was giving her blessing in her own way.

He knew there would be time to celebrate later.

\----

"I heard you had dinner with Draco and his mother," Hermione stated at lunch the following Monday after having dinner with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yeah. It went much better than Thanksgiving amazingly. It was awkward at first until Draco finally brought up New York and then she actually asked about me. I think she accepted me in her own weird way." Harry shrugged. "The good news is we have a free place to stay at when we go up there."

"That's awesome," commented Ron before taking a bite of his sandwich, a large portion falling off and making a plop sound. Hermione scowled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well Potter. Making headlines again are you?"

Harry looked up to see Blaise, Pansy, and Draco approaching, each giving a nod to Ron and Hermione both of whom returned it.

"Hey," greeted Harry to his boyfriend, pecking his lips before turning to Pansy who had a bottle of royal purple nail polish out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"The paper. Dinner. With _the_ Narcissa Malfoy. You were spotted and paparazzied."

"I think you just made up a word," said Draco, but the girl ignored him, not once looking up from her nails.

"Here," said Blaise, handing Harry a paper. "It's just a photo with a caption really."

Harry unfolded the paper, Draco leaning in to see.

Inside there was a photo of the three after dinner, walking out of the restaurant and the headline read

**WELCOME TO THE FAMILY?**

Harry snorted at this and continued to read the caption below the photo.

 

_Narcissa Malfoy and son Draco were spotted Friday evening dining out with the Malfoy heir's boyfriend, Harry Potter. Are the Malfoys welcoming Potter to their prestigious family? Lucius Malfoy has not been spotted in town since Thanksgiving, giving cause to wonder what has kept the infamous lawyer to be away for so long._

 

"This town really needs a new celebrity," Draco muttered, pushing the paper back across the table to Blaise.

"Just think of it this way," said Pansy. She blew on her nails before dark brown eyes glanced up at them. "This is the start of you becoming a star."

"A tabloid star," sneered Draco with distaste. "That's not the fame I'm looking for."

"Well," Blaise said, tucking the paper into his backpack. "Good thing you two are going to New York then, eh?"

At this Draco smiled and grasped Harry's hand under the table, the raven haired boy squeezing it. Neither could wait for the upcoming week to pass and they were finally on the plane to the city that never sleeps.

\----

Harry stared out of the tinted windows and looked up, the lights of Times Square flashing, even during the day, as people bustled about and taxis honked their horns.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Draco murmured, leaning over to look outside too.

The plane ride was only a few hours long and Harry had fallen asleep so it went by quickly. When they arrived at the airport they had a driver that Draco's mother had arranged to pick them up and who could chauffeur them around the city wherever they wanted to.

The driver dropped them off in front of a fancy apartment building where the door was opened for them and a chandelier hung in the foyer. When they actually entered the apartment Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

There was a small hallway that led to the living room area where two of the walls were glass that overlooked the city. The living room led to an open kitchen that wasn't too big, but it had all the latest stainless steel appliances. Draco led him into one of the bedrooms where they would be staying.

"And to think," said Draco as he dropped his bag on the floor. "This will be the first time we've spent the night together in the same bed."

Just at the thought Harry felt himself harden, knowing that they wouldn't have to worry about Sirius coming home or getting caught by anyone.

They both grinned and Draco leaned over to kiss him.

The blonde pulled away somewhat breathlessly, his cheeks flushed and lips a rosy pink. "How about we go explore New York?"

\----

The first thing Harry and Draco did was eat at one of the restaurants that Narcissa recommended to them. It was fancy, which wasn't exactly up Harry's alley, but he figured one fancy dinner in the Big Apple couldn't hurt. Not to mention Draco looked damn sexy and he was all Harry's.

After dinner they walked down the streets hand in hand, thankful that for once nobody batted an eye at seeing two gay teenagers together whereas in their town people would stop, stare, and whisper at the sight.

They meandered through Times Square when it was lit up at night and Harry took several photos of Draco posing in front of the lights and signs.

"Let me take one of you! You're going to have all these pictures of me, but none with you in them."

"There's a reason I like taking photos and you like being in them," Harry told him as people passed around them, other tourists stopping to snap photographs as well.

"I insist," Draco stated haughtily and he grabbed the camera from Harry's hands. "Smile!"

Harry's lips tugged upwards at the sight of Draco so happy, himself content in the knowledge that they were here in this beautiful city together.

\----

"Mother never let me have one. She said it was too pedestrian."

Harry rolled his eyes, not surprised at this fact while Draco eyed the hot dog stand disdainfully.

"Street food will not kill you, Draco. Isn't this something you are supposed to do here? Eat a hot dog from a street vendor?"

"You're supposed to visit Chinatown too and buy knockoff designer wear, but you don't see me doing that do you?" the blonde sniped snobbishly.

Harry stepped up to the vendor, ignoring his boyfriend's protestations for the moment. "We'll have two."

Once he paid he handed Draco the hot dog, the blonde eyeing it warily as if it was contaminated with salmonella. Harry took a large bite for show and Draco just stared.

"See? It's good and I'm not going to die. Now let's walk. Didn't you say you wanted me to see Central Park?"

Draco sighed before taking a tentative bite, chewing slowly.

"I guess it's not bad."

Harry hid his smile as they began to walk towards the park, finishing their hot dogs and then linking their hands together.

It was still extremely cold out and the clouds overhead were gray as if it could snow at any moment, but there were still quite a few people out and about in the park running, pushing strollers, couples walking together, even a school group of children passing by chattily.

"This is pretty," Harry commented when they stopped before a pond, leaning against the railing around it.

"Mhmm. My mother and I came here every time we were in New York."

"Didn't your dad ever come with you guys? I imagine he must do some work here since you all have an apartment."

Harry wasn't sure if it was wise to bring up Draco's father and he hoped the subject wouldn't bring down their high so far from the trip.

"I've only been here three times and he was here once, but I think I was around six or seven at the time. We didn't have the apartment then. He recently bought it within the past year because he's been working up here more frequently, but not at the moment."

"It must be hard for your parents, being away so often from each other."

Draco shrugged, looking out towards the water as he spoke.

"Both of my parents worked a lot when I was younger, my mother with the real estate and my father with the agency he was originally part of. He wasn't famous back then, just a lawyer in the city. I always had a nanny growing up and then as I got older they both started to work even more. I suppose they thought I was old enough to handle things myself, to not need them."

Harry moved closer to Draco so that their arms were touching. "I think we always need that adult figure that we can look up to."

"Yes, well, my parents think I'm old enough. You're lucky to have Sirius."

An arm was wrapped around Draco and Harry pulled his boyfriend to him closely so that they were facing one another.

"You have him too, Draco. Always know that."

The blonde turned his head, a half smile on his face for show. "Let's keep walking, shall we?" he said.

Harry nodded, not saying anything more about Draco's family.

\----

The following day they went sightseeing to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island and were now preparing to see _Jersey Boys_ on Broadway.

"What if we see someone famous?" Draco asked as they walked down the lit streets, people passing by them.

"Then you might die from shock and I'd be forever without you which would be terrible."

Draco nudged him and Harry grinned, his boyfriend continuing to ramble about Broadway and the city.

"I'm moving here no matter what my parents tell me," Draco said with assurance. "I'll work at some coffee shop while running to auditions all day if I have to. Even if I have to live in a crummy apartment and survive off of street hot dogs I'll do it."

Harry laughed, both of them stopping at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. "I'm sure you won't have to do that and your mother seems to be more accepting. Maybe they'll even let you move in to the apartment."

Draco said nothing further about his future situation concerning his family except for 'maybe.'

"And what do you want to do Harry? You've never really told me."

Harry shrugged. The light changed, indicating that they could walk and they crossed the street along with several other pedestrians.

"I dunno really. We still have all of next year, but I suppose over the summer I should start thinking about what I want to do, shouldn't I?"

They approached the street, the signs hanging on the buildings illuminating everything. It was quite breathtaking really, the lights, the people, the city itself. It was fascinating and Harry could see why Draco was so drawn to the place.

"Do you still see us together?" Draco asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to turn and ask Harry, his face coolly composed, but traces of worry could be seen in his face.

Harry knew that being with Draco meant moving here, to New York. Could he see himself living in this huge city with millions of people? And like Draco said, how would they support themselves financially if he planned to go to school while Draco was busy trying out for auditions? He knew Sirius would support him no matter what and could perhaps send them a little money, but New York was expensive.

He also knew that he wouldn't want to be without Draco and he would go to school and work countless hours just to be with him. It might be rough in the beginning, but they could do it. Not to mention the city was accepting, a melting pot, everything their town back home wasn't. There would be no photos of them in the paper trying to pry into their private lives, unless of course, Draco did become famous, but that was something to worry about in the future.

"Of course I do," Harry told him softly, resting his palm on Draco's cheek. "There's no place else I'd rather be."

Draco leaned up and kissed Harry before pulling away, a smile on his face.

"Should we go to the show now? I think they're probably letting people go to their seats by this time."

"Yeah."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders. Yes, he would follow Draco wherever he wanted to go, especially to New York.


	11. Rolling in the Deep

**Chapter Eleven**

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

\- _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele

\---

"How was New York? Did you do some major shopping? Tell me you saw someone famous."

Harry stared at Pansy as she bounced off question after question to his boyfriend who didn't seem at all fazed by the million and one questions.

"Amazing. Really you need to visit," Draco said breezily as he strode through the hallways. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was on a New York high, but he was back with such a confidence that Harry had never seen before.

Or maybe it was all the sex they had.

"I did manage to convince Harry to do some shopping one day and unfortunately we didn't see anyone famous. But we did see _Jersey Boys_ on Broadway and let me tell you…"

"I see you two had a good time."

Harry jumped slightly, so engrossed that he was with his boyfriend that he hadn't realized Hermione had come up to him.

"Yeah, it was great. Fantastic actually."

"Draco seems different," the brunette observed.

"He does, doesn't he? Like he's more confident or something."

"And that's good, Harry. Draco's come a long way since the start of the year and we have you to thank."

Harry looked away, flushing at the compliment. Draco turned away from Pansy suddenly, giving Harry a quick kiss.

"I have French, but I'll see you at lunch. Love you."

He turned around without a reply, walking away and chatting happily with Pansy.

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly as if to say 'see what I mean?'

"I see you two have said the big L word."

"Yeah," Harry replied, running his hands through his hair. "Because we do. Love each other."

Hermione smiled and they continued walking down the hall.

"I'm happy for you, Harry."

"Thanks."

The two departed, Hermione going off to her Calculus class and Harry to his History class, thoughts of Draco on his mind.

\----

It was two days later when Harry came home to find Sirius sitting in the kitchen, a beer already open.

"Hey," Harry said slowly, confusion etched on his face. He was almost positive that Sirius should be at the hospital and they didn't have any close family that could have died – minus the Malfoys – and Harry had just left Draco.

"Hey kiddo. Want to sit down?"

Did Sirius know Harry and Draco were sleeping together? They had had the 'talk' after Harry came out and it wasn't like he could get Draco pregnant.

"Is everything okay?" Harry took a seat, Sirius' face looking oddly forlorn and weary.

"Nothing is wrong per se it's just I know you are going to be upset."

Worry crept up inside of Harry, his heart hammering in his chest and that nervous feeling that always made him feel like he was going to vomit settled.

"My old boss from the hospital became head of the ER unit in one of London's hospitals, a big promotion and move for him. He offered me to be lead surgeon there."

Harry stared at Sirius, not saying anything as he processed what his godfather was telling him. They would be leaving, moving back to England, to London. He would be leaving Draco.

"So you took it."

It wasn't a question, but a resigned statement. Harry knew that Sirius had taken the job or else there would be no need to have this conversation. He would still be at work, at the hospital here in town.

"Harry, it's a great offer. The hours would be more or less the same, but it's better pay and we'd be back in England, in London."

"Did I say I wanted to move back to England? You know I love it here."

What he really was saying was 'You know I love Draco'.

Sirius leaned forward and sighed, for the first time looking his age. Crinkly lines worried around his eyes and there were a few gray strands in his black hair.

"I know you never said that. But this means a lot to me, this job."

Harry leaned back, stung by Sirius' words.

"What about me? What about what means a lot to me and how I feel about this?"

"Harry, I know this is about Draco. I promise you can call him whenever and come back in the summer. You only have one year of school left after this and then you can do whatever you want."

"That's not the point Sirius!"

Harry pushed away from the table, anger bubbling up inside of him. He could feel hot tears burning his eyes, but he clenched his jaw, refusing to let them fall.

"You're doing this for the money which we have plenty of!" He glared at his godfather, taking a step away from the table towards the hall. "I guess you really are a Black after all," he said scathingly. "You only care about money and not about family."

Harry spit the words out like they were poison, knowing that it wasn't completely true, but he was so hurt at the moment that he only wanted Sirius to feel what he was feeling.

"Harry," he heard Sirius call out when Harry turned his back to him, but he refused to listen anymore and walked away.

\----

Harry ignored Draco's calls and texts later that night, knowing that if he didn't reply soon then the blonde would come over in a worried frenzy and he definitely did not want Draco to see him right now which was a first ever. What was he supposed to tell his boyfriend; that he would be leaving shortly and moving back to England? How were they expected to keep up their relationship across an ocean? Sure he could call Draco like Sirius said and then there was Skype which was even better, but it was nothing compared to being with Draco. He was so used to seeing his boyfriend every day that he wasn't quite sure how they could survive months apart at a time.

There was a knock on his door and Harry ignored it, knowing that it would be Sirius and he would enter anyway. He heard the door open and could sense Sirius approaching him. The bed dipped slightly and still Harry refused to look up.

"I know this is difficult, Harry, really I do, but I took the job and we leave in two weeks. I hope you come to accept this like you did the last move. I'm sure Draco will understand."

It was a moment before the bed shifted once more and the door clicked silently. Harry yelled into his pillow in frustration, hitting his bed as he did so. He knew Draco wouldn't understand, that even with his boyfriend's surge of confidence that it would all shatter when Harry told him the news. Draco was still fragile and even if they tried to stay together it wouldn't work because of the initial damage of Harry leaving in the first place.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he began to realize what he would have to do. It would break Harry's heart, but it would break Draco.

\----

Harry knew that Draco could tell something was wrong. He badgered Harry the next day in school about taking hours to reply to his calls and texts.

"Were you ignoring me?" Draco asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

"No," Harry lied.

He looked away, hating himself for lying to Draco and hurting him. "Sirius and I just had a long talk."

"Oh."

Draco didn't ask questions and Harry was thankful because he wasn't sure if he could handle lying to the blonde even more.

"How about we get dinner tomorrow night?" Harry offered. "You pick the restaurant."

Draco smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together.

"Alright. I promise it won't be fancy."

Harry forced a smile, hoping that he was convincing enough for Draco to believe.

The blonde kissed his cheek before going in to his Chemistry class and Harry felt sick knowing that he was lying to the boy he loved.

\----

Dinner was terrible.

Harry had wanted to tell Draco, but he couldn't. Then he felt awful for trying to tell him in a public place. If Draco had suspected anything he said nothing and continued talking about everyday things like the play, school, and prom which was a little over a month and a half away.

"Pansy said she was going to run for Prom Queen, but I think it was a joke," Draco had said to him.

Harry laughed nervously, not paying too much attention to the conversation since he was so worried about how he should break things to Draco.

"I bet you would win." Draco spoke softly, almost wistfully, and for a moment Harry forgot about his pending situation and focused on Draco.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't run anyway."

Draco gave a sad smile and shook his head. "That's not the point. Even if you didn't run people would still want you to. You could be a write-in and win. My boyfriend, the King."

Harry forced a smile, but thankfully didn't have to say anything since the check arrived.

\----

"Wait up Potter!"

Harry turned to see Pansy walking towards him with a determined expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Look. I know something is wrong between you and Draco and Draco knows something is wrong between you too.

Harry blanched, believing that he had been inconspicuous in hiding how he had been feeling lately.

"Draco may once have been naïve, but he's not anymore. He's just not saying anything because he doesn't want to mess things up between you two."

"And you know all this how?"

Pansy's hip jutted out and she placed her hand on it.

"I just do." Harry continued to look at the girl and she rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't tell me, but I know these things. I'm from the female species," she told him as if this explained everything.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's really none of your business."

Pansy's brown eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to him. "Maybe it's not, but it is your boyfriend's concern."

With that the girl walked past him to leave Harry standing alone in the hallway.

\----

Harry had been avoiding inviting Draco over since he and Sirius began packing and he knew the blonde was becoming suspicious, but, as Pansy said, he wasn't saying anything.

"We could go over to your house and practice the play," Draco suggested as they walked out of school together.

"We're having people coming over to replace the carpets," Harry lied. "What about your house? Is your mum at work?"

Draco paused as he stopped by his car, Harry on the other side staring at the blonde trying to gauge his reaction.

"She is. I suppose we could go over there for a few hours."

Harry smiled although it made him queasy inside. "Great."

As they drove Harry knew that he needed to tell Draco soon. It was Tuesday and they were leaving Friday and time was running out. They would be alone today and Harry knew it would be the perfect time to tell Draco. If it all went badly, which Harry was pretty positive it would, he could call in sick the rest of the week. It wouldn't really matter if he missed the next few days since he was leaving, would it?

They entered Draco's pristine house and Draco took their coats, placing them in the closet.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he offered.

"No thanks. I'm good, unless you want something."

"I'm fine. Let's go upstairs."

Harry followed Draco, not wanting to think about the play or the fact that he would be leaving Draco in only a few days' time.

"We can each run over some of the scenes we think we should practice most on. I can be whoever is in your scene and vice versa," Draco said once they were settled on Draco's bed.

"Alright. You can go first."

Draco began his lines and Harry recited the other person's, lacking the enthusiasm and emotions that he normally had.

Draco sighed and set down his script, gray eyes boring into green ones. In that moment Harry wanted to cry. Even in all the days since finding out he would be going back to England he never had cried, but seeing Draco and knowing what he would have to do was more than he could handle.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering Harry leaned forward, kissing Draco. It was electrifying, as always, and Draco readily accepted it as if knowing that Harry was keeping a secret and this was his way of saying 'I'm sorry'. Their clothes were quickly discarded and Harry looked over Draco's body, the way his cheeks flushed and how he always arched his back in an attempt to be closer to Harry. He wanted to memorize this, how perfect Draco is and how at one moment in time he was his.

Harry kissed and licked all over Draco's body, slowly bringing Draco to the brink only to pull back. He wanted this to last as long as possible and it was only when Harry had to be inside his boyfriend did he thrust in to Draco.

As Harry went slowly Draco looked up at him with such love that Harry felt like he might stop breathing for a moment.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I – I love you too."

Then they both came as he bent down and kissed the blonde, not realizing that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

\----

Tomorrow Harry was leaving and today he had to tell Draco. Hermione had been questioning him persistently about what was the matter and it was as they were walking to English that he finally told her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Moving back to England."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around furtively to make sure no one was listening.

"Sirius got a job there and I still haven't told Draco."

"Oh, Harry," the girl sighed, hugging him and then pulling away. "What are you going to tell him? He's going to be devastated."

Harry already knew this and hearing it from the brunette made him feel even worse.

"We both know it wouldn't work out Hermione. Like you said, Draco would be too devastated that I left. I have to break things off."

Hermione appeared like she was going to cry and Harry patted her arm awkwardly.

"It's not like I want to."

The girl promptly burst into tears and Harry glanced around them, already receiving strange stares from people walking by.

"Oh, Harry! How awful!"

She continued to cry and Harry gently led her to the girl's bathroom where he pushed her inside. He definitely didn't need Draco to see her like this and to question him at that moment.

The day went by like any other day except Harry felt nervous all throughout it and could barely concentrate.

When Musical Theatre ended he called out Draco's name, the blonde waving good-bye to Pansy and Blaise as he approached his boyfriend.

"Hey," he said, giving Harry a kiss.

"Hey," Harry replied nervously. His throat felt like it had cotton in it and he could barely speak.

"Bye boys!" Mr. Lupin called out. Draco waved and Harry could only give a nod.

"What's wrong?" Draco frowned as he looked at Harry. "You look really pale like you're going to be sick. Do you need to go to the doc-," but Harry interrupted him.

"Sirius and I are leaving tomorrow. He got a job at a hospital in London and we're moving back there."

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly and as Harry observed him he became even paler than normal. He took a step back as if he had been hit and he appeared confused.

"What? You're moving? Tomorrow?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier, Draco, but I just didn't know how to."

Harry took a step forward, his hand reaching out for Draco's, but the blonde flinched and moved further away.

"So what? You're breaking up with me? Is that it?" Draco's voice rose in a mixture of anger and panic and Harry wanted to soothe him, but he knew nothing he could say or do would ease this pain.

"I don't see how it can work out. We'll be an ocean apart and - ," Harry faltered, not knowing what else to say. "I love you, Draco, I really do."

The blonde shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't say that. Don't tell me you love me."

Tears were streaming down Draco's cheeks when he opened his eyes, the hurt and pain evident in them. Without another word Draco turned off of the stage and fled the auditorium leaving Harry alone with a broken heart.


	12. Jude Law and a Semester Abroad

**Chapter Twelve**

_I hope it rains there all the time_  
_And if you ever said you missed me then don't say you never lied_  
_I'm without you_

_Tell all the English boys you meet_  
_bout the American boy back in the states_  
_The American boy you used to date_  
_who would do anything you say_

_\- Jude Law and a Semester Abroad_ by Brand New

\----

Harry stared out of the window, watching as the rain hit the pavement and water droplets slowly slid down the window pane.

"Mister Potter?"

At the sound of the advisor's voice Harry jerked his head and looked at the older man who was looking at him expectantly.

"Does your schedule sound acceptable?"

"Um, yes, it's fine."

The advisor smiled at him, adjusting his glasses before standing up. "Very good then. I'll have Mr. Hamilton show you to your first class then. Mr. Hamilton."

A tall boy with polished looks and lightly gelled brunette hair stepped into the office.

"Yes, Mr. Nichols?"

"Please show Mr. Potter to his first class."

The teen nodded and Harry stood up, taking up his schedule from off the advisor's desk.

"Thanks," he said quietly before following the boy out of the office and into the hallway.

Harry's new school felt like his old one back in England, except more posh. They wore uniforms of maroon, black, and gold and the halls were lined with portraits of old headmasters, trophies, and other awards.

"I'm Ted," introduced the teen as he led Harry down the hall. "Whereabouts are you from?"

"Originally Surrey, but I was living in the States. Now I'm here."

"You don't sound too happy about that!" Ted replied jovially, peering at Harry.

"I'm not. I definitely didn't want to come back here."

"Really!" Ted sounded astounded at this statement.

They turned down another long hallway filled with more portraits and awards.

"Quite a shame you feel that way about your mother country. I guess those Yanks did a real mind bender with you, eh?"

Harry just glanced at Ted, profiling him. He was one of those posh boys that Harry and his friends in Surrey would laugh at and couldn't stand. Already he could tell that this school was filled with him.

When Harry didn't reply Ted kept talking, sticking to what he deemed a safer subject.

"We have a great rowing team here, oh and not to mention polo. I'm sure you've played at least both of them being an Englishman. Both will be having tryouts in April for next fall if you're interested. I'm rowing captain actually so if you're interested I can help with any questions."

Harry forced a thin smile as they stopped outside of a classroom. "Thanks, but I'm not interested. It's not my thing."

"Oh," stuttered Ted, taken aback by first Harry not wanting to be back in England and now the fact that he wasn't interested in the sports.

Harry turned, pasting on a fake smile.

"Well chap this looks like it's my classroom, right? Thanks mate!"

It wasn't until after Harry entered the room that the other boy realized he had been mocked.

\----

"How was school?"

Harry's mouth was in a firm line as he glanced at Sirius, ignoring the question while he moved about in the kitchen. He had been giving his godfather the silent treatment ever since they left and he felt no need to talk to him. He realized he was being petulant and behaving like a child, but his heart ached when he thought of what he did to Draco.

"Harry," sighed Sirius. "I know you're angry with me, but please understand."

Ignoring his godfather he left the kitchen, halting any further conversation that Sirius hoped to have.

He turned on his laptop that Sirius had bought him in hopes of reconciliation so that way he could try and Skype his friends back home, but Harry knew that Draco wouldn't talk to him.

It was pointless to try and talk to Draco, but maybe he could talk to Hermione and she could give him an update. Too bad it was only ten in the morning there and she would be at school still.

Shutting the laptop after realizing that nobody would be online he reached for _Wuthering Heights_ , the book that they had been reading in his English class in the States. Draco had loved the book so far, thinking how romantically tragic the love of Heathcliff and Catherine was. In the past Harry wasn't much of a reader, but right now reading these books, especially the classics that Draco loved so much, made him feel somewhat closer to the blonde, even if it only comforted him for a moment.

When Harry awoke it was dark outside and he realized he must have fallen asleep while reading. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock, the red light reading 8:42. Perhaps now he would be in luck and Hermione would be home.

But when Harry logged in he found only a few people online, none of them being Hermione or even Ron, Pansy, or Blaise.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, looking out into the dark night sky wishing that it would swallow him whole.

\----

Days turned into weeks and finally on one Saturday evening Harry was able to talk to Hermione online.

"Hermione! You have no idea how happy I am to talk to you."

The girl smiled brightly at him and Harry imagined she was in her bedroom, the walls a pale yellow and pillows surrounding her on the bed she was sitting on.

"Oh Harry it's so good to hear from you! Tell me how your new school is."

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to discuss school at the moment.

"Alright. It's full of a bunch of tossers though so nothing interesting to talk about."

Hermione laughed, but stopped when Harry asked about her and Ron.

"We're doing well! He asked me to prom already even though it's still over a month away. I said, 'Ronald, it's only the beginning of March and prom isn't until almost the end of April.' Then he said that he didn't want anyone else to ask me as if anyone would or I would say yes! That boy is quite ridiculous sometimes, but he is nominated for King."

"Yeah? That's great. You'll have to tell him I said congratulations."

"I will."

Hermione's happy expression sobered and she looked at Harry with concern.

"You aren't doing well. I can tell even with this slightly fuzzy picture."

Nothing seemed to evade Hermione and Harry looked away briefly.

"We both know why," he replied quietly.

"Draco."

Just hearing his name from Hermione caused Harry's heart to clench and tears to surface. He blinked them away, nodding slowly.

"He's not faring well either, Harry. Do you want me to be honest?"

For a moment Harry panicked, wondering if Draco had gone to extremes ever since the breakup. He knew that he needed to hear the truth, even if it killed him.

"Tell me." It came out shaky and more like a croak, but he couldn't care at the time being.

"I haven't spoken to Draco in weeks, not since the Monday after you left. I'm pretty sure that's the last time he's talked to anyone willingly. Pansy, Blaise, even Ron has tried to talk to him. Remember how he was when he first came here?" At Harry's nod Hermione continued. "He's even worse. He hasn't wore a pair of jeans since after you left and he sits alone in the cafeteria. We've tried, Harry, we really have, but he refuses to listen. Apparently the only time he'll willingly speak is in Musical Theatre according to Pansy and Blaise."

Harry looked away from the screen and Hermione's worried face, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"This is all my fault," Harry said solemnly.

"Harry, you didn't have a choice. You had to move. I think you and Draco were together so often and you two were each other's confidantes that it's difficult for him to accept that you're gone. You were his first friend, his first boyfriend and now you've left. You two loved each other."

"I still love him."

Hermione looked at him with pity and sadness that Harry felt was a reflection on himself.

"I know. And I imagine he still loves you too. Maybe you should try and talk to him."

"I dunno. I doubt he would answer."

"At least try." She paused and looked at Harry, waiting for a response until he gave a nod. "I really hate to leave you like this, but I'm meeting up with Ron. I'll try and get on again soon and please try and talk to Draco. It'll show you still care."

"Alright."

They said good-bye and Harry felt worse after speaking to Hermione about Draco. He didn't expect his ex to have gone to such drastic changes.

That night Harry lay awake in bed for hours, his mind only thinking of Draco.

\----

Harry had always been important to Draco, but he hadn't realized just how much a part of his life Harry had become.

The blonde was sitting in his Musical Theatre class when Mr. Lupin called him forward to demonstrate the choreography they were working on.

"Fag," hissed Berkley as Draco passed by.

His cheeks flamed at the comment and he looked down as he continued walking to the front of the stage.

If Harry was here there wouldn't be any snide comments and it made him wonder if people had just pretended to be nice to him because of Harry. Sure, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy had attempted to speak to him at first, but those attempts stopped after the first week passed.

Maybe he was to blame for it all, for Harry leaving. Yes, Sirius had a new job, but perhaps Harry had urged Sirius to accept it, wanted him to so that he could get away from Draco. Maybe he felt like Draco had been suffocating him and he had to fly thousands of miles away to get enough space.

His vision blurred and he faltered in his movements, missing a wrong step and turn.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Lupin asked softly, his hand resting on Draco's arm in concern. "Are you alright?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded smoothing out his blue sweater and looking forward with a determined face.

"Yes, of course. I miscounted."

Mr. Lupin stared at him for a moment before nodding, calling out to start from the beginning all over again.

\----

"Harry, please talk to me. It's been a month since we've moved back and you've yet to say one word to me."

Sirius stood before Harry who was reading in the living room. The teen hadn't even heard Sirius come home or else he would have been in his room.

"What do you want me to say Sirius? That I'm happy to be back here? That I'm glad you made me leave Draco and my other friends? You knew I was happy there, yet your career came first!" He snapped his book shut and glared at his godfather angrily. How could Sirius not understand how he was feeling? Wasn't this exactly how his family was?

"When I met Draco and finally found out about his family I was so thankful that I had a guardian who was so understanding and accepting, that when I came out you didn't storm out and leave like Draco's father did. That when I first introduced you to my boyfriend you didn't leave for months, missing Christmas like Draco's father did, or ignore my presence like Draco's mother. I was thankful that growing up I had someone there who decorated a Christmas tree with me and took me to football games when I was a kid, that I didn't have Draco's parents who were so focused on their careers and making money and a name for themselves that they forgot they had a child. But I guess I was wrong."

Harry made to stand up and leave the living room, but Sirius stopped him. Normally Harry would have ignored his pleas, but for once he wanted to hear what Sirius had to say.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I knew you and Draco were close, of course I did, but I guess I never realized how much he meant to you. I thought you would get over him with time, that he was just a first boyfriend."

Harry clenched his fist and slowly unfurled them, still glaring at Sirius. "I love Draco, Sirius. He's not just some boyfriend and he never has been."

"I see that now."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking tired and every bit his age.

"Maybe I made a mistake coming back here."

For a brief moment Harry wanted to comfort his godfather, to tell him that they all made mistakes, but he couldn't do that. This mistake had had damaging consequences.

"We both know the answer to that," Harry told him quietly before leaving Sirius standing alone in the room.

\----

Harry took a deep breath before dialing the numbers into the phone. Part of him hoped that Draco picked up while another half hoped he didn't since he wasn't sure how the blonde would react. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what Draco had to say to him if he had anything to say at all. According to Hermione he was just as withdrawn as the last time they talked.

The line continued ringing until it went to Draco's voice mail. _Hi, this is Draco Malfoy and I can't answer my phone right now so please leave a message. Thank you._

"Hey," Harry began, his voice shaky. "It's me, Harry. I know we haven't talked since I left, but I just want to apologize. I'm so sorry, Draco.

Pausing, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I never meant to hurt you. I would do anything for you, but I didn't have a choice. I – I just want you to know I love you. I don't think I'll ever stop. Please call me back."

Harry hung up and stared at the black screen for a moment before turning on the television.

He stayed up until three in the morning waiting, hoping, for a phone call from Draco, but it never came.

\----

The following day Harry got online and almost immediately Hermione called him.

"Hey," Harry said once his bushy-haired friend came into view. This time Ron was with her, both of their heads filling the screen, brown and red hair intermixing together.

"Hey Harry! How's England and your prissy new school Hermione told me about?"

Harry shrugged, leaning back on his pillow while his laptop was settled on his lap. "Exactly how it sounds – full of a bunch of pricks."

Ron laughed and Hermione glanced at her boyfriend, appearing slightly peeved like she had more important things to discuss.

"Harry, I have something to tell you."

For a moment Harry's stomach clenched in fear. Did something happen to Draco? Was he hurt? Did he have a new boyfriend?

"Lucius Malfoy finally came back to town."

Relief flooded through Harry that Draco was okay and he wasn't seeing someone else, but after the initial feeling left he became suspicious.

"Why? He hasn't seen Draco since Thanksgiving as far as I know so that makes it over three months."

"Well," the brunette began, "the word is that it's because you left."

Anger surged through Harry although he knew he shouldn't have been surprised by this fact. Harry knew before he even met Lucius Malfoy that the man didn't like him for two reasons: his godfather was related to his wife and he was a boy who was dating his son.

"How long has he been back for?"

"Only a few days," Ron cut in before Hermione could reply. "You know how things are over here, it's all in the paper, celebrity Malfoy sightings."

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm and the redhead looked affronted.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Anyway," Hermione continued in the strictly business attitude of hers. "Mr. Malfoy even came up to school on Friday apparently requesting Draco to be switched out of Musical Theatre, but the guidance counselor told him that it wasn't possible being so late in the school year. Apparently no more funds will be going to the arts program from them anymore since they've realized it isn't just some fancy for Draco."

"Yeah, we heard it through one of the office aids," added Ron.

"How's Draco taking it all?"

Although Harry couldn't see it Hermione elbowed her boyfriend to keep quiet so she could answer.

"Like usual. Not speaking to anyone, keeping to himself, but his usually impeccable looks aren't quite up to their usual standards. Not as pristine looking and I think he's lost weight."

Nobody said anything for a moment which rarely happened, especially with Ron there who always seemed to have something to say, but for once he kept quiet.

"Keep an eye out on him, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione said quickly. "We'll talk to you soon."

Harry nodded and said bye to his friends, closing his laptop with a quiet click. He wondered what Draco was thinking now that his father was back in town. Obviously the past month had taken its toll on Draco physically and more than likely emotionally. Harry wished more than anything that he could be back there, but he knew it just wasn't possible.

\----

"We need to talk."

For once the weather in London was nice enough that Harry could escape from the house. It wasn't raining or snowing and he was desperately looking to escape, but it seemed that Sirius had other plans.

Harry sat on the couch, Sirius in his usual armchair across from him.

"I've been thinking a lot since we talked. I was in the wrong for moving back here because of this job. I've been working longer hours and I was content back home, but the idea of the job lured me in. I'm sorry I didn't ask you how you felt about it and what it's caused you to go through."

Sirius had apologized numerous times over the past month since the move, but Harry had let them all slide off, not accepting any of them. His godfather had always been sincere in the past and he was now, but something was different about this apology. Perhaps it had to do with the acknowledgement that Sirius had put his career first or the fact that he said sorry for not realizing how hurt Harry had been by it.

"Which is why I've made a decision. I called the hospital back where we lived and they still hadn't found a permanent replacement for me after I left. I asked if they were willing to let me back and they said yes."

It took a moment for Sirius' words to sink in until Harry realized what he was saying.

"Wait – we're moving back home?"

Home. Harry hadn't realized that he now thought of the U.S. as his home. Maybe it was because that's where Draco was and anywhere the blonde was Harry called home, but that's what it was now.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I put in my two weeks at the hospital and the house back home hasn't sold yet so I took it off the market yesterday. Are you ready to move again?"

For the first time in a month Harry truly smiled and he stood up, hugging his godfather tightly.

"Promise me it'll be the last time?" Harry said, his voice muffled by Sirius' shirt.

"I promise. No more letting you down."

Harry held his godfather a moment longer before pulling away. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione the news, to be back home. But most of all he couldn't wait to win back Draco.


	13. Keep On Loving You

**Chapter Thirteen**

_And I meant, every word I said_   
_When I said that I love you I meant_   
_That I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_   
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

_\- Keep on Loving You_ by REO Speedwagon

\----

The house was exactly as they left it, but as soon as Harry saw it he thought of one thing. Home. That weekend he and Sirius moved things back into place and Harry saw Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" said the brunette as she hugged him. "We've missed you so much!"

When Harry recommended the café that normally he and Draco met at he knew that Hermione understood why. After all, it was the first place the girl came to meet Draco. Thankfully she said nothing and put on her usual smile, happily agreeing.

"I'm glad to be back too. Hey mate." Harry greeted Ron and they all sat down in the back corner, discussing the move back.

"So you're here for good then?" Ron asked.

"Most definitely. No plans to leave."

The discussion soon turned to school and inevitably prom.

"I heard you were nominated for Prom King. That's great!" Harry told Ron.

Ron grinned and turned red while Hermione beamed. "It is, isn't it? And it's only three weeks away! You must go, Harry," she insisted.

Harry's smile faded at this. They had a couple dances at his old school, but nothing quite up to the prom standards. In all honesty he didn't want to go to prom without Draco, but would Draco forgive him within three weeks?

"That means you have little time to get Draco back."

Surprisingly it was Ron who made the comment and both Hermione and Harry stared at him.

"What?" he said with a shrug. "I've tried talking to him. I even once threatened to hit him if he didn't talk to me," at this he flushed in embarrassment. "But I never did it! I was just trying to get a rise out of him. Maybe now that you're back he'll actually respond to someone."

"I'm going to try and talk to him tomorrow. Sirius called the school Friday and I'll be back in all my old classes, although this week will be hell concerning school work. I think some of them are going to have me do make-up work."

"And the play, Harry!" said Hermione. "They started working on sets and costumes according to Pansy."

Harry had forgotten about the play in all his gloom back in England and his excitement moving back home. He was pretty sure he remembered the lines, but it was now a matter of doing it all on stage.

They talked a little longer before exiting the café, telling each other good-bye and they would see each other tomorrow in school.

\----

It was already time for English and Harry had yet to see Draco.

"I'm telling you Harry, he's hard to find nowadays. He doesn't want to be seen," Ron explained during Physics.

But now Harry knew he would for sure see Draco unless word had gotten out to the blonde that Harry was back in town and he skipped out on school although the likelihood of someone telling Draco that he was back was slim to none.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said, trying to comfort him and ease his nerves. "I still sit by him and your seat has remained empty. He'll for sure see you."

Half of Harry wanted to see Draco while the other half was afraid. He wasn't sure how Draco would react. Would he seethe in anger? Act indifferent? Cry?

The two entered the classroom to find Draco already seated there, his blonde head bent over a book. Harry stopped for a moment in the entrance of the room just observing Draco, but from this angle he couldn't tell much.

Hermione strode forward leading the way and sat down.

"Hello, Draco!" she said brightly.

Draco didn't look up until he could feel a presence in the chair next to him, a seat that had been empty since Harry had left.

When Draco looked up he didn't look towards Hermione who had initially spoken to him; his gaze traveled to the seat next to him where Harry was sitting and staring intently at the blonde.

For the first time Harry was able to see firsthand what Hermione and Ron were talking about when they said Draco looked terrible. Purple smudges underlined dull gray eyes and his blonde hair hung limply and luster free in his face while his normally immaculate clothes looked wrinkled.

When those dull gray eyes looked up they widened in surprise. Harry was sure it was probably the first emotion Draco had shown in the month and few weeks since Harry had left.

"Hi," Harry said tentatively, hoping that Draco would reply to him, but instead the blonde just continued to stare.

People milled into the classroom around them, some shouting out his name in greeting, but Harry ignored them, his focus on Draco.

But then Mr. Snape entered, eyes zoning in on Harry.

"Mr. Potter. I do hope you have caught up in _Wuthering Heights_ since we just had a test the other day. "

"Yes, I finished it Mr. Snape."

At this statement Draco glanced over at Harry, knowing that reading classics were not Harry's forte.

"Very well. Today we will begin Shakespeare's _Othello_."

\----

Draco escaped after class like a mouse trying to run away from a preying cat, but Harry was fast and quickly caught up with his ex.

"Draco! Wait! Please."

The blonde finally slowed down, but refused to turn to look at Harry so he moved in front of Draco.

"I was wondering if we could talk sometime after school. Today maybe."

Draco glanced up briefly, his blonde fringe hanging in his face.

"Alright."

It was said quietly, but it was more than Harry could have hoped for. He thought Draco would refuse and he let his grin shine through.

"Great. I'll see you in Musical Theatre."

Instead of lingering Harry continued on to Pre-Calculus, wanting to give Draco his space to think.

\----

Waiting throughout his next few classes to talk to Draco was torture. He wasn't at lunch and Hermione informed him that over the past couple of weeks this was normal, that Draco disappeared during this time too and was usually only seen in his classes.

During Musical Theatre he was welcomed back easily into the fold. They were rehearsing the first few scenes of the play and thankfully Draco was on stage at the moment so he could speak to Pansy and Blaise.

"First off I think you are a total dick for leaving," Pansy told him as she filed her nails.

They were sitting in the auditorium, Harry's eyes glued to Draco since he was on stage. He didn't bother to tell Pansy that it wasn't his fault he had to leave.

"Second, I'm glad you're back. Third, you have some major ass kissing to do with your lover boy up there. He's been a wreck and I blame it all on you."

Harry sighed, already having heard this speech, albeit a different version, from Hermione.

"Thanks," Harry said. "And yes, I realize I've got some making up to do which is why I'm meeting with him after class."

Pansy looked up from filing her nails and Blaise's eyes widened in astonishment.

"He agreed with you? Already?" Pansy asked.

"Yes."

"Damn. He still has it bad for you to accept that so quickly. Honestly I wanted him to give you some pain first."

"Pansy quit being such a bitch," Blaise cut in. "I think it's good you two are talking and he's responding to you since he hasn't to anyone else. It shows how much you mean to him and still do."

Harry felt reassured by Blaise's words and he sat back, waiting his turn to go up on stage.

Both Harry and Draco lingered after class and thankfully Mr. Lupin left the auditorium soon after class ended. Draco sat on the edge of the stage, his black trouser clad legs dangling over the edge. Harry sat down next to him, but kept enough distance in between so they wouldn't be touching.

Amazingly it was Draco who spoke first.

"You're back?"

"Yeah. We got back Friday."

Harry waited for a moment to see if the blonde would ask why, the question he knew had to be burning in Draco's mind. When it never came Harry asked for him.

"Do you want to know why?"

Draco shrugged, but Harry knew the other teen too well so he answered anyway.

"I was unhappy in England and I hated it. I refused to talk to Sirius for weeks until one day I told him off saying that he moved back just for the career move and money. We didn't talk for a bit after that again until a couple of weeks ago when he apologized. Then one day he came to me and said we were moving back.

Harry paused, looking at Draco for a reaction, but he remained looking down.

"Do you want to know why I was so unhappy? Because I wasn't with you, Draco. I'm sorry that I had to leave and if I had a choice to stay then I would have taken it in a heartbeat, but I didn't have that choice. I knew I had hurt you and I was miserable because of it, but I've never stopped missing or loving you."

They sat there in silence until Draco finally looked at Harry, his blonde fringe pushed to the side so Harry could see into the gray eyes that were glassy with tears.

"I know it wasn't your fault," Draco said, his voice shaky. Harry scooted closer to Draco, but not close enough that they were touching. "But I still blamed you because you hurt me so much. It wasn't fair that everything was going so great and then all of a sudden you were taken away from me. I was miserable without you too, but I'm guessing you know that."

Harry nodded and Draco forced a bitter smile. "I – I still love you too, but like I said, you hurt me a lot. I knew something was wrong before you even left."

"I didn't want to tell you. I wanted things to stay how they were as long as possible and I was afraid. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, Draco. You know I'd never do it on purpose."

Draco nodded, but glanced away as he did so, out into the auditorium. When he spoke again it was barely above a whisper and the tears were more prominent in Draco's eyes.

"Don't hurt me again. I don't think my heart can take it."

Harry's hand crept towards Draco until it was lying right beside it.

"I won't, I promise. Remember when we first met and I asked you to trust me? Trust me again."

Even though Draco didn't reply, when his hand touched Harry's he knew he already had his answer.

\----

The next day during English Harry told Draco to meet him for lunch and quickly left so the blonde wouldn't be able to say no. When Harry arrived in the cafeteria he saw Draco sitting alone in the corner and he went to join him.

"Hey," he greeted.

Draco looked up with a sad smile as if he thought what they said yesterday was smoke in mirrors and would one day soon vanish.

"Hi."

"How have your classes been so far?"

Although it pained Harry to have to make small talk with Draco he figured it was for the best until Draco learned to trust him once more.

"Fine. I have a Calculus test next Monday so I know what I'll be doing this weekend."

"I've been trying to get caught up with my school work so you and I both will be working hard on school stuff all weekend."

Harry desperately wanted to comfort Draco, to take him in his arms and wipe the sadness that permeated throughout the teen away, but it was too soon.

"The play's come a long way. The sets looks great."

At this Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the art club usually helps with that around this time of year. You weren't too bad up there yesterday."

Harry beamed at the compliment and laughed.

"I'm glad you thought so. I screwed up a few lines. You were great though."

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot."

They continued to talk about the play for a few minutes until there was a lull in the conversation.

"Hermione told me your dad was back in town."

Draco seemed to tense up at this and he looked away from Harry and down at his mostly uneaten food.

"He came back a few weeks ago. When I told mother you left I think she thought you would come back and after a few weeks she realized you really had left. I guess when she talked to my father she told him."

Although Harry still disliked how Mrs. Malfoy had treated Draco growing up and even now, he respected her in the sense that she was trying to put forth an effort to accept Draco and it was more than either of them had ever thought.

"My father came back and you know what he thought?"

Draco looked up at Harry and shook his head ruefully.

"He thought that me dating you was a 'phase' and because you left I was over it. As if I was just experimenting being gay and since you were gone I was straight again."

Harry clenched his jaw as he took in what Draco said. He never liked Lucius and especially hated how he treated and viewed his son.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Did you try and explain?"

"What's the point? He wouldn't believe me anyway."

"So he's still here?"

Draco nodded. "For the time being. He's gone into the city a couple times and stayed the night, but not for long periods of time."

The bell rang, signaling an end to the lunch period, but before they rose Harry grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"Everything will be alright," he told Draco.

Draco flashed a not quite believable smile. "I know."

\----

Over the next few days Harry tried to be around Draco as much as possible, but at the same time he gave him his space. They would sit by each other in English, eat lunch together, and Draco slowly rejoined Harry, Blaise, and Pansy when they sat next to one another in Musical Theatre.

It was Friday and the school day had finally ended. Harry had offered to help Mr. Lupin put away the sets and when he was finally finished he walked outside into the springtime air. When he saw the black BMW still sitting in the parking lot, Draco leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest he stopped for a moment, a little taken aback to find the blonde waiting.

Approaching Draco, he called out, "Hey. Why are you still here?"

Draco shrugged a shoulder, but a small smile was on his lips.

"I thought I could give you a ride home. If you wanted."

Hope sprung up inside of Harry at Draco reaching out and initiating things for once.

"Sure. You really didn't have to wait around though."

"It's fine," Draco said as he got into his car.

He turned on the radio before pulling out of the parking lot, Michael Jackson's _The Way You Make Me Feel_ filling the car.

"Remember when you sang this?" Harry asked. He laughed and looked at Draco as he recalled the memory, of Draco moving with such ease. "I thought you looked so sexy up there moving around."

Draco blushed, but he grinned. "I don't think I was ever that nervous before a performance. Half of me hoped you didn't realize I was singing about you."

Harry laughed again. "I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Pansy."

"Maybe it was a good thing after all."

"Yeah," said Harry, eyes focusing on Draco. "I think it was."

After that they were content to listen to the music until Draco pulled up into the familiar neighborhood.

Harry paused once Draco was parked in Harry's driveway and he turned towards the blonde. "Do you want to come in? We could study for a bit if you wanted. Or watch a movie. Or, I dunno, whatever you wanted."

He hoped that Draco wouldn't say no, that he would take Harry's offer and come spend time with him, but he wasn't sure if the blonde was still upset with him.

"Sure," Draco said softly, turning off the engine.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to prevent his grin from being permanently etched on his face.

They entered the house and Harry led Draco to the kitchen, offering him something to eat and drink. After getting glasses of water, they moved into the living room that mostly had only the furniture in place and settled in on the couch.

For the next hour Draco studied while Harry tried to catch up in some of his school work, asking Draco the occasional question every now and then until Draco shut his book.

"If I study one more equation my brain is going to explode," the blonde groaned.

"I agree. Want me to put in a movie? One of the first things we got set up was the television so it's at least working."

"Alright."

Harry put in the DVD before settling back on the couch next to Draco, not too close, but close enough to reach out slightly and touch him. About twenty minutes into it Draco shifted in his seat, inching slightly towards Harry. Harry had lost interest in the movie within the first ten minutes and he could only think of Draco, longing to touch him and to wrap his arms around him.

He put his arm around the top edge of the couch and moved so that their legs were touching. Draco leaned in closer and Harry made an instinctual decision, lightly putting his arm around Draco. And just like that he felt like he never even left. Draco leaned into him, resting his weight against the taller teen and he pulled the blonde closer, grasping Draco's hand and interlinking their fingers. When he felt Draco squeeze his hand he knew that it may take some time to go back to how they were, to reach the intimacy that they had when he left, but they would be alright.

\----

"So are you two dating again?" Ron asked during Physics. Hermione was scribbling down some information as they set up the Hot Wheels cars they were using to record the speed at different elevations.

"I think so? We haven't really talked about it."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, looking up from the paper.

"Honestly Harry. You both are boys so you need to verbally state these things."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, as if he was the one she just insulted.

"All I'm saying is that it's harder for males to express themselves so in this situation it could go on for months without either of them clarifying if they are dating. Just ask Draco if he wants to be your boyfriend again."

"What if he says he already thought we were? I don't want to offend him and hurt his feelings more than I have."

Harry set the two cars up once again and watched them zip down the hill they had set up. Hermione read the stopwatch before writing something down and answering.

"Tell him that's what you thought, but you wanted to make sure you were both on the same page. He'll understand and appreciate that."

The two boys exchanged a look that said they wouldn't argue with her theory.

"Do you know if Draco's told his parents about you being back in town?" Hermione asked once class was over and they were walking down the hall.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure they'll find out again somehow either through talk or the papers. He came to my house over the weekend so we haven't been out in public together and I've been trying to give him some space since I'm still not sure if we're back together."

"Which means you need to ask him again, Harry. And you better do it soon."

Harry sighed, knowing she was right and he left his friends to go to History.

\----

It had been two weeks since Harry had returned to the U.S. and he had yet to take Hermione's advice and ask Draco if they were together again. He knew he had to do it soon and frankly he wanted to know the answer.

It was the end of the school day on a Friday and Harry and Draco were driving to Harry's house, Draco talking about his loathing for Lavender Brown who had thrown a hissy fit when she saw the costume she would wear for when she sang 'There She Goes!/Fame'.

"I swear she's the biggest drama queen out there. It's not like she can dress like a skank in a high school play, even if she is one herself."

Harry snorted in laughter at Draco's ramblings. "Let's go out to dinner tonight."

Draco glanced over for a moment, his expression questioning.

"Are you sure? We haven't been out together yet."

It was this statement that spurred Harry. It was the perfect opportunity to clarify their relationship.

"Are we together? I want you to be my boyfriend again, Draco, but I don't want you to feel pressured. I do still love you."

"I know," Draco replied quietly after he turned the music down. "I love you too and yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend again. You are asking, right?"

Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek. "Yes, I'm asking. And you won't care if someone from the papers see us? What about your parents?"

"I think mother will be happy. She knew I was depressed after you left so she'll be relieved if anything. As for father…we both know he won't like it, but I don't care. He can't just come back when he thinks I'm not gay and I'll do what only he likes to do."

Draco may have taken a step back when Harry left, but he still had come a long way and this statement proved that and Harry was proud.

"Good. Your father can shove it."

Draco laughed and grinned, for once the sadness that always seemed a part of him disappearing.

\----

Harry was positive that this was not going to be a good idea, but the night before at dinner Draco insisted Harry come over the following day so he could make a point and who was he to deny Draco? Lucius Malfoy may anger Harry to no end and no matter what the man said or did was going to stop him from loving or supporting Draco.

Which brought him and Draco standing outside of Draco's house. The blonde had come over earlier to pick him up so they could walk in together. He had informed Harry that when both of his parents were at home that every day at four o' clock they would have a drink together.

It was currently ten after four so they were bound to be having a drink right now.

"Don't you think we should wait a little longer? Maybe let them have a drink at first? Maybe even two?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed and stepped closer to the door.

"How about we just get it over with?"

Harry sighed in defeat, grabbing Draco's hand and holding tight as they entered the house.

They walked in silence down one of the hallways until Draco stopped them outside of a door. Muffled chatter could be heard on the other side and Draco turned towards Harry.

"Ready?"

'No,' thought Harry, but he only nodded, grasping Draco's hand as if it was a life line.

When they entered the room it appeared that nobody had noticed at first. Narcissa was sitting in a corner in an armchair, a glass of red wine in her hand while Lucius Malfoy sat on a pale blue couch trimmed in what appeared to be gold, his back to them.

Then Narcissa looked up, her eyes widening and she stood.

"Draco! And Harry?"

At this Lucius stood and turned swiftly, a glass of an amber colored liquid clenched in his hand while he eyed both Harry and Draco with narrowed eyes.

"Draco. What is this?" His tone was cool and had an edge to it.

"Mother, Father," said Draco primly as he stood tall, his and Harry's clasped hands evident since they stood slightly apart.

"Harry's back in town and I thought we would stop by and say hello. We're dating again."

Well, Draco certainly didn't beat around the bush. He got to the point and quick which was probably for the best, although as he looked at Lucius Malfoy's knuckles turn white from clenching his glass so hard and his eyes narrow in on Harry he wasn't so sure.

"Oh, Draco," said Narcissa, breezing by her husband. At some point she had set her wine glass down and now she was embracing Draco. "That's wonderful."

She turned to Harry and put her arms around him in a quick hug.

Harry's eyes remained on Lucius who looked like he was going to have an apoplectic fit at any moment with his wide eyes and clenched jaw.

"You mean to tell me that you are dating him? Again?" Lucius' voice was frigid, but Draco remained calm and indifferent.

"Yes. I love him, father and he loves me."

Lucius' eyes turned towards Harry and he glared.

"Lucius," began Narcissa, but the man strode past them, slamming the door and leaving the three in silence.

"Well," said Draco nonchalantly and he stepped forward causing Harry to also. "I'm feeling parched. What is there to drink mother?"

\----

Sirius had just sat down at the table, serving himself and Harry the baked lemon chicken before pausing and studying his godson.

"What?" Harry asked. He took a bite of chicken as Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"You're happy which makes me happy. Does a blonde haired teen who has millions named Draco have anything to do with this?"

Harry couldn't keep his own smile off his face at the sound of Draco's name. After Lucius had stormed out he and Draco actually had a civil conversation with Draco's mother.

"Yes. We're together again."

"That's fantastic Harry. You'll have to invite him over for dinner sometime and I'll have to apologize for making both of you so miserable."

"You don't need to do that Siri. I think he knows that it wasn't my fault, but it still hurt us nevertheless."

Sirius paused, hand still holding his fork as he watched his godson.

"I'm proud of you Harry. And I may never have told you this before, but I do approve of Draco. You both are good for each other."

"Thanks." Harry didn't need to hear the words from Sirius because he could tell how the older man felt, but it felt good to verbally hear Sirius tell him that.

"How about he comes over on Tuesday? I'm off all day so I can prepare a real feast."

Harry laughed and shook his head, thankful that things were finally back to normal.


	14. She Paints Me Blue

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

_But I can't hide that I've relied on you_  
_Like yellow does on blue_

_And you're my_  
_Good feeling_  
_I'm kneeling_  
_Inside a room she paints me blue_  
_And you are_  
_My reason_  
_For breathing_  
_Inside a room she paints me blue, again_

 

 _\- She Paints Me Blue_ by Something Corporate

\----

"Say you'll come with us this weekend, Draco."

Draco had fallen back into the fold of this easily, returning seamlessly to the conversations and sitting with everyone at lunch.

Hermione and Pansy had decided this was the weekend they were going to go prom dress shopping since prom was only a week and a half away.

"Alright," Draco replied, although not enthusiastically.

Pansy turned her lethal gaze to Harry and glared at him.

"What did I do now?" Harry muttered to Ron as Draco, Pansy, and Hermione chatted. Blaise was absent today so he left his complaining to Ron.

"You're asking me? Half the time Hermione gets mad at me I have no idea and when I apologize she doesn't accept it because I don't know what I did. It's a vicious cycle."

Harry sighed, knowing the girl would corner him at some point in the day to berate him over what he did wrong. Whatever that was.

He was at his locker before Musical Theatre when he slammed it closed, jumping when he found Pansy on the other side.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "You scared me."

"You haven't asked Draco to prom yet, have you?"

"This is what your death glare is about? Prom? And no, I haven't. He's a guy too! He could ask me."

The two began to walk down the hall to the auditorium, passing by other students and hearing lockers slam.

"Look Potter, I don't need to be an expert on gay sex or relationships to know that you're the dominant one in this relationship. So use the balls that I'm sure you have and ask Draco. And soon, preferably before Saturday when we go to the mall. If you don't before then I'm going to make sure you don't have any balls and we'll see how far that gets you with your man."

Harry stood outside the auditorium, gaping at Pansy as she walked down the aisle towards the front.

"Alright there Harry?"

He hadn't even heard Mr. Lupin come up behind him.

"Yes, just fine."

\----

"I have to ask Draco to prom," Harry stated forlornly, his head leaning in the palm of his hand as he sat at the kitchen table.

Sirius was cooking stir fry and turned the oven on low so he could sit across from his godson at the table.

"And? Do you think Draco should ask you?"

"Well no. I mean if he did that would be fine, but Ron was talking about how he surprised Hermione with a dozen roses and asked her and the other guys were talking about how they oh so creatively asked their dates. I have standards to live up to now! And it's Draco so I want it to be perfect."

"I'm assuming just walking up to him won't work then?"

Harry glared weakly, 'hmphing' as he did so.

"Well, what does Draco like?"

He gave Sirius an 'are you joking?' look.

"Just think of what he likes and use that."

"You are no help."

Sirius moved back to the stove and Harry sighed, having no idea what he would do to ask Draco to prom.

\----

The idea came to Harry later that night, but he couldn't ask Draco until Friday.

When they left English Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "Meet me in the auditorium during lunch."

In the auditorium they had what could only be described as a large board where hundreds of light bulbs could be fitted into it. They were planning on using it for at the end of the play where it would light up and say FAME.

Harry had arrived a few minutes early to prepare and when he heard the auditorium door open the only light that was on was one stage light.

"Harry?" Draco called out. "Are you in here? And why is it so dark?"

Draco walked down the aisle until he was standing next to the front row of seats.

"Harry?" he said again, a little louder.

The stage light shut off and for a moment it was pitch black until bright lights turned on, spelling out PROM?

Harry finally stepped onto the stage, seeing Draco's gaping and awed reaction.

"I kept hearing about how all these guys were asking their dates to the prom so I knew I had to get creative." His hands were in his pockets as he spoke and he looked down sheepishly at Draco. "Will you go to prom with me, Draco?"

The blonde walked up the steps to the stage to where Harry was standing and took the taller boy's face in his hands.

"Yes, of course."

And then Draco kissed him. It was their first actual kiss since Harry had been back and it felt glorious, just as amazing as Harry remembered it being. He pulled Draco closer to him, relishing in the heat from Draco and the lights, the silkiness of Draco's mouth.

Once they pulled away Harry winced as he looked at the bright lights behind them.

"Was it too much?" Harry asked. "Too dramatic?"

"No," said Draco, not once turning to gaze at the lights. "It was perfect."

He kissed Harry again and Harry had to agree that yes, it was perfect.

\----

Harry kicked the ball to Ron who missed and ran after it before kicking it back to Harry.

He hadn't played football, or soccer as they called it over here, since he left Surrey, but it felt wonderful to play even if Ron was terrible at it. He had convinced the redhead to do so since in the fall he had attempted to play American football and Ron agreed.

Hermione, Pansy, and Draco were at the mall finding dresses and Draco a tuxedo while he and Ron spent some alone time together, something they hadn't done since before Thanksgiving.

"So what colors did you and Draco decide on? Hermione wants this purple dress she saw at the mall, but she thinks orange looks better on her. I guess it'll be a surprise when she gets back."

Harry maneuvered past Ron and kicked the ball in the goal, the redhead running to retrieve it.

"I think just black and white. It's not like he has to pick out a dress, only the color of the flower or whatever it's called you pin on your lapel."

"Damn. I forgot I'll need to buy one of those. I think we're going to go to dinner with some people beforehand if you're interested. Mostly guys from the football team."

They started running again, Harry faking to the left to move around Ron. He scored another goal and he got the ball jogging back to Ron and coming to a stop.

"Thanks, but Neville invited us so I think we're going to go with him. I think Pansy and Blaise are going to go too."

"That's cool."

The two played for a while longer until they were sweating profusely and decided to take a break, collapsing in the center of the field.

Harry took a large drink of his water he brought, panting afterwards from all the running.

"What?" he asked, noticing Ron looking at him and fidgeting.

"Well, we're pretty good friends, right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly, not too sure where this conversation was headed.

Ron glanced away at the school which would be empty inside. "I don't want you to get mad cause it's kind of a personal question, but I'm just curious, so this is my warning so you don't blow your top off."

Harry stayed quiet as he waited patiently for Ron to find the words.

"What do you see in Draco? I mean, he's cool once you get to know him, but before you came here he was a loser. What made you want him?"

Harry looked down at the ground, picking blades of grass and tearing them apart as he thought about the question. He knew that the moment he saw Draco he had to know him; he was blown away by his beauty and he wondered why he was sitting all alone.

"I don't know. I just saw him and I wanted to know him better. I didn't care what he was to everyone else and about stupid social status. He didn't trust me at first. I could tell he was wary because so many people had hurt him in the past, but I wanted to be the person he could turn to, to learn to trust. And then I fell in love with him and his quirks, even his fancy posh clothes and his musical theatre obsession. I'm sure you understand, with Hermione and everything."

"Yeah," Ron said and they fell silent, both thinking until the redhead spoke again. "I'm glad you came here and made people see who Draco really is. You're good for him."

Harry smiled. "He's good for me too."

Ron stood up and kicked the ball slightly. "Ready for another round?"

\----

"You have your outfit, right? I ordered our boutonnieres so we're good to go on that."

Harry glanced over at his boyfriend across his kitchen table and shook his head ruefully. Ever since he asked Draco to prom that's all the blonde could talk about. Thankfully it was only three days away.

"Yes. I have my suit and I made sure that Neville made reservations. We're taking your car, right?"

Draco nodded, twirling his spaghetti around his fork. "Yes. Mother wants us to come over to take pictures. She said Sirius could come too."

Now this shocked Harry. Sirius was never brought up around the Malfoys except that initial meeting and Narcissa didn't mind her estranged cousin coming over? Who knew, maybe Lucius finally would accept Harry.

He snorted at that thought. The man left town two days after Draco decided to have them waltz in and greet his parents during their happy hour. He was sure there would never be a day when Lucius accepted Draco or himself.

"I'll ask Sirius. Don't you think it'll be awkward having them together?"

Draco shrugged, not appearing to care too much about it. "You know mother. She'll act polite no matter what and will appear coolly towards him, but that'll be it. I don't expect them to start chatting it up over good old memories."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I doubt that will ever happen, but we can hope, right?"

"If mother can come to terms with who I am and with you then maybe she can eventually come to terms with Sirius. I honestly think she's still afraid he'll swindle all of our money which is preposterous."

Harry snorted once more and looked up over his plate at Draco, seeing a bemused expression on the blonde's face.

"That won't happen either. I guess we'll just have to see how this meeting goes then, won't we?"

\----

"You look great kiddo, but come here and let me fix your tie."

Harry grimaced as he and Sirius stood outside of Draco's large front door, Sirius adjusting his black tie.

"How can you be so calm? Don't you hate his mother? And what if I end up dancing terribly? I'd make a fool of myself and Draco.

Sirius laughed and clapped Harry on the back.

"Don't worry. I know Draco has seen you dance and have I ever heard him complain? And I don't hate Narcissa, I just wasn't her biggest fan when I was a kid but it's been over thirty years ago since I've last seen her. Her husband still sounds like a bastard though."

"Got that right," Harry grumbled beneath his breath.

Sirius took a step forward and knocked on the door while Harry gripped the box with the white rose boutonniere in it in his hand.

Narcissa answered the door, looking as elegant as ever in tapered chino khakis and a white dress shirt, gold earrings dangling from her ears.

"Harry, so glad to see you. And Sirius."

"Nice to see you too," replied Harry while glancing between her and Sirius.

"Narcissa," Sirius said politely with a nod.

Draco's mother stepped back to let them enter and they stood in the large foyer, Harry eyeing the marble staircase in anticipation to see Draco.

"Draco, darling," his mother called out. "Harry's here."

Moments later Draco could be seen at the top of the staircase in a fitted tuxedo with black tie, almost identical to Harry's. Harry stepped towards his boyfriend when he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi," said Harry, looking over Draco and then into gray eyes. "You look great."

Draco beamed back at him. "You look quite handsome yourself."

They could hear several clicks of cameras in the background, but they both ignored them as they admired one another.

Harry could faintly hear Narcissa asking about the boutonnieres and she handed Draco his to put on Harry.

Both fumbled at first, trying to pin the roses to the lapel but after a couple minutes they finally had the flowers in place.

"Just look at you two," said Narcissa, a real smile on her face. Harry was pretty sure it was the first time he had seen the woman actually smile.

"He cleans up quite nicely doesn't he, Draco?" Sirius joked, grinning.

Draco smirked and turned slightly to peer at his boyfriend. "Better than I imagined."

"Hey!"

Draco leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, smoothing over the insult.

"Picture time!" Narcissa called out. "Stand together boys so we can get some good shots."

They both stood next to one another, their arms around each other’s waist as they posed until Draco told his mother enough was enough.

"I'm sure you have about fifty pictures, mother, and we're going to be late for dinner if we don't leave soon."

"Alright, dear. But remember to get your pictures taken at the dance too!"

Draco rolled his eyes before turning to his mother and smiling sweetly at her.

"Of course we'll get them taken. Don't worry."

"Alright boys!" interjected Sirius, saving them from more of Narcissa's worries. "Have a good time and if you need anything just call one of us."

"Yes, be safe!" Narcissa shouted after them as they walked to the car.

Draco pretended not to hear and they both got in the car, the blonde sighing in relief.

"Sorry my mother was like that."

"Don't worry. I'm just thankful she and Sirius weren't at each other's throats."

"Please. My mother would never resort to something like that, although she could have killed him with her icy coolness. Let's just be glad my father wasn't there."

Harry snorted at that. "I don't think we would have been at your house if that was the case."

"Very true. But let's not talk about him, let's just enjoy tonight."

At dinner they met Neville, Luna, and Seamus and his date, who was thankfully not Lavender, although they found out Lavender was going with Viktor Krum.

"Well they suit each other just perfectly," Draco grumbled as they drove over to the school. "I guess they can trade stories on how I should reach my demise."

"Hey, don't say that. He hasn't touched or said anything to you since, has he?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they won't plan something."

"I hardly think prom will be a _Carrie_ re-inaction."

Draco sighed as they pulled into the school parking lot. Stretch limos and other cars flooded the parking lot and they watched for a moment as girls in an array of colored dresses and boys in suits walked towards the school.

Harry leaned over and cupped Draco's cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We're just going to have fun and dance, something you're amazing at and everyone will be jealous of your moves."

Draco smiled and they leaned forward, their lips meeting in an open mouthed kiss.

A knock on the window broke them apart and they saw Ron grinning and waving outside of it.

"Way to ruin a moment, Weasley," Draco muttered and glare.

Harry just grinned, happy to just be having this moment.

\----

The colors of their prom were a light green and ivory so green and white balloons coated the gymnasium while other flashy decorations hung from the ceiling. The dance was in full swing, bodies already moving to the beat and the music reverberating throughout the room.

"Come on!" Draco shouted over the noise, pulling Harry's hand. "Let's go dance!"

Harry was getting better at choreographed dances, but this kind of dance? He had never done it before and he was nervous that he was going to look like a klutz.

Draco was leading him in among the crowd until they stopped and the blonde moved closer to Harry, his body swaying to the movements. He glanced around to see if anyone seemed to be watching, but he realized that everyone was in their own world, not caring how they appeared dancing, instead just enjoying it.

The two danced for several songs until Draco dragged him to go get their pictures taken where they posed for all of five seconds, the camera snapping once, and then it was over. When they returned Hermione and Ron spotted them, beckoning them over.

"Hey guys!" The girl's hair was pinned up in curls and she was wearing a pale yellow dress that matched Ron's tie. "Isn't this great so far? The decorations turned out wonderfully!"

"Yes and don't you look lovely?" Draco commented as the girl twirled around to show them, giggling in a very un-Hermione way.

Pansy and Blaise approached them, greeting them all briefly.

"Potter," said the girl, eyeing Harry's outfit. "You clean up nicely."

Harry rolled his eyes, but gave a nod in her direction.

"As do you."

She pursed her lips before grabbing a hold of Draco's arm.

"Have you seen Lavender Brown?" she said. "She's dressed like the ultimate skank. I swear her dress looks like a tiger shredded it and she's wearing what's left. I can't believe the teachers are letting her get away with it!"

The two broke away in search of getting an eyeful of Lavender.

"So," said Ron with a lopsided grin. "Plan to get lucky tonight?"

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione, hitting her boyfriend on the arm. "That is a personal question and you should not be asking that. Right, Blaise?"

Blaise held up his two hands and stepped away. "Don't get me into this. I'm going to get something to drink. Do you all want something?"

They shook their heads, Ron still intent on the subject. "So?" the redhead repeated again.

"I can't believe you," Hermione muttered, glaring at her boyfriend.

"We're guys Hermione! I know you girls talk about it too."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well don't expect to get lucky tonight now Ronald Weasley!" With that she turned in a huff and stomped away.

"Aren't you worried about that?" Harry asked in the hopes that Ron would run after her to try and appease the girl.

"Nah. I'll make it up to her here soon and she'll forget about it in a matter of minutes."

Harry grimaced at the unwanted pictures that flashed through his mind.

"Have you and Draco done it?"

Harry felt himself flush, his body heat seeming to rise degrees in the matter of seconds. "Erm, well, I really shouldn't be talking about this. It's personal, like Hermione said."

Ron stared at him for a moment before grinning, his mouth wide open.

"You have! I'm right, aren't I?"

Harry glanced around him in the hopes of seeing someone else to talk to. Thankfully he spotted Draco and Pansy and he maneuvered around the redhead.

"There's Draco. Gotta go."

He heard Ron laughing and shouting after him, but he ignored the redhead, glad to have gotten away.

"Hi there," said Harry as he approached the two. The song changed from an upbeat techno one to something slow. "Mind if I cut in and have a dance with my boyfriend?"

Pansy waved them off and left, Harry stepping forward and putting his arms around Draco's slim waist.

"Finally a song where I don't look like a dancing chimpanzee," Harry murmured.

Draco grinned, stepping closer to Harry. "Stop fishing for compliments. You know you dance well and we both know that the dancing monkey is Berkley."

Harry laughed at this as he recalled Berkley's horrendous dancing during Musical Theatre.

"You're right about that."

"Of course I am."

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Harry spotted Ron who already had Hermione back in his arms and the redhead winked at him. Harry blushed and turned so they weren't facing the other couple.

"Are you having fun?" Harry asked, leaning down to whisper the words in his boyfriend's ear.

He felt Draco's mouth form a smile in the crook of his neck.

"Mhmm. And you?"

"Since I'm here with you, yes."

"Is that your way of smooth talking? I hope you haven't been taking pointers from Weasley."

Harry laughed and drew back slightly to admire his boyfriend. The platinum blonde locks appeared to be even lighter in the dark and his gray eyes stood out.

The song changed, but they continued to stand there, the bodies around them moving with the beat.

"I love you, Draco."

Draco pulled Harry's head down towards him so they were only inches away, gray eyes looking into green.

"I love you too."

And there in the middle of the dance floor with others dancing to the music they kissed, not caring who saw.

 

 


	15. MFEO: Made For Each Other

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Maybe_  
_We were made_  
_We were made for each other_  
_Is it possible_  
_For the world to look this way forever?_

_\- MFEO: Made for each other_ by Jack's Mannequin

\----

Now that prom was over their time was now mostly devoted to the play. It was only two weeks away and needless to say Draco was in a frenzy, worrying over the unfinished costumes and spending extra hours practicing.

"Alright everyone!" called Mr. Lupin. "Remember that this Friday after class we are having a full run through so be prepared!"

The bell rang and people immediately began to disperse, most of them thankful to escape from the play for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately Harry's boyfriend was not most people.

"Mr. Lupin!" Draco called out. "Can I use the auditorium a little longer?"

"Of course, Draco, but you've been working very hard. Don't you want to take a break so you don't overwork yourself?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Harry interrupted. Draco pouted, but Harry didn't care, instead wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"You don't want to overwork yourself, right? And what if something terrible happened like you lost your voice right before the play?"

Draco's face paled at the thought, obviously not thinking of it before.

"Maybe you're right and I need a break. We could go get some tea at the coffee shop. With honey in it because it soothes the throat."

Harry resisted rolling his eyes, but agreed, thankful that they could escape from this play business for a short while.

It was three days later when Harry realized he needed a break from the play that Hermione gave him the idea.

"Take him out on a date. When was the last time you've done that?"

Harry couldn't even remember – probably before he left and took Draco out to dinner where he tried to break up with him. He pushed that awful memory to the back of his mind and began to plan.

\----

There was a lake about a mile away from the center of town and as he and Draco strolled towards it he thought that this was the perfect day to get away. The sun was shining and it was warm enough that they could wear t-shirts while a breeze would pass through every once in a while to keep them cool.

When they arrived at the lake Harry unfolded the blanket and set the picnic basket down. He was reminded of Christmas Eve when he and Draco had a picnic in Harry's living room, of the first time they made love.

"This is lovely," Draco commented as he lay on the blanket, his eyes closed while he let the sun beat down on him. "You know I've never been here before and I've lived here my whole life. But neither mother nor father are the outdoorsy types so I guess that's not surprising."

Harry lay down next to his boyfriend, closing his eyes too, but feeling around until he found Draco's hand, grasping it and linking their fingers together. They lay next to one another, basking in the silence and the heat emitting from the sun on their bodies.

"I'm glad you came back," Draco said, breaking the silence.

Harry cracked his eyes open and rolled onto his side so he was facing the blonde. Draco's head was turned and gray eyes were staring at him.

He felt a surge of love inside of him as Draco looked at him like he was the only one in the world for him. Draco turned towards him, his two hands resting underneath his pink cheek. Harry reached out and set his palm there, the flesh warm beneath his hand.

"Me too. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm glad you forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive, Harry. We were both hurt and neither was to blame; the situation was out of our hands. I realize that now, but back then I let my emotions get the best of me."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Harry told him, inching closer before covering Draco's pink lips with his own.

Their mouths moved at a slow pace, feeling and touching each other, mapping every nook and cranny before they parted, breathing heavily.

"I want you," Harry whispered into Draco's mouth. The blonde pulled back, his lips red and full from their kissing.

"But anyone could see us!"

"We'll be careful. And nobody's been by yet, have they?"

Draco didn't move for a second, still looking cautious and wary, but he gave a slow nod and lay back on the blanket. Harry leaned up and gave him another fiery kiss before kneeling before Draco, unbuckling his belt and shedding his pants and then his own. They moved slowly, taking their time until Draco pled with him to speed up in which he quickly complied, both of them finishing only shortly after.

Harry had collapsed on top of Draco, running his fingers through the fine baby soft hair.

"That was good," Harry murmured.

"Mhmm," Draco agreed, "but don't you think we should put our pants back on now?"

Harry laughed and reluctantly sat up, helping Draco first and then doing his own.

"After that I've worked up an appetite. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. What did you bring me?" Draco smirked at Harry as he reached for the basket, peering into it and pulling out the various foods that consisted of sandwiches, fruit, a pasta salad, and a lemon tart for dessert.

"This looks delicious."

Harry was handed a sandwich by his boyfriend and he immediately began to dig in, not realizing how hungry he had been until after their tryst.

After taking a few bites, he said to Draco, "I thought we could go out on the lake afterwards. There are some canoes a little further down if you're interested."

"I've never been canoeing. Have you?"

"Well," said Harry, stabbing his pasta and not looking at Draco, "no. But I promise we won't fall! I mean, I know the mechanics behind it and it doesn't seem too difficult. We're on a lake too, so we don't have a current."

"Alright, I trust you."

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he heard those words and he paused, watching Draco as he packed up their lunch and the blanket. He knew that Draco trusted him, but he had never heard the other teen actually say the words. He remembered those many months ago in September when he asked Draco to trust him and he kept his promise.

"Harry?"

Draco was frowning at him slightly, the basket held in one hand and the blanket folded up in his arms. Moving forward, Harry smiled at his boyfriend in reassurance and grabbed the basket from Draco's hand, his other arm wrapping around a lean body.

They dropped the items off at Draco's car before heading back to the lake where they found four canoes lying upside down. Together they flipped one over and pushed it down to the edge and then stood there, both staring at the canoe as if it would magically jump in the lake with both of them in it.

"I'm not getting wet," Draco declared. "So how does one do this?"

Harry hadn't really thought this part through. He knew the mechanics of steering a canoe, but he never thought of getting it in and out of the water.

"You get in first. I'll push you in the lake and then jump in real quick."

A blonde eyebrow arched while Draco eyed him doubtfully.

"I do hope you don't plan to literally jump in the canoe because that would most definitely tip it over."

"If I have to step in the water and get my feet wet then I don't mind. I doubt it will start floating off so I'll be able to get in easily. Don't worry."

Draco still looked doubtful, but he got in and Harry pushed the canoe to the very edge, Draco gripping the wooden sides as the boat slowly entered the water.

It didn't start floating off, which Harry didn't think it would since lakes didn't have currents, so he carefully stepped in, making sure to hold the sides as he did so as not to lose his balance. The canoe wobbled slightly and once he was fully settled in Draco was still gripping on to the sides, knuckles white.

"It's fine now. Do you want to help paddle?"

Draco agreed and Harry instructed him that he paddled on one side of the canoe and Draco on the other. Several minutes later they were slowly moving towards the center of the small lake, more like a pond really, until Harry pulled his paddle into the boat and set it down. Draco did the same and slowly turned around so that he was facing his boyfriend.

"Thanks for this," Draco said, peering up at Harry through long dark blonde lashes.

"I hope you weren't disappointed by this canoeing." The taller teen leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. "I know it's not really your thing."

Draco smiled; he too bent forward on his own knees.

"But it's something new and I get to do it with you. You've been my firsts for a lot of things, you know?"

And Harry did. He could think of numerous things that he and Draco had experienced together that was Draco's first. Harry was his first friend. The first person besides his parents that he trusted. His first kiss. His first boyfriend. His first time going to a party. His first time decorating a Christmas tree and sledding. His first time making love. His first love, period.

Harry could say the same for many of those things for Draco. He was Harry's first boyfriend, the first person besides Sirius who he had said 'I love you' too. And Harry wouldn't change any of it.

"You've been a lot of my firsts too and I'm glad. We'll always have that."

He moved forward and kissed Draco, his hands caressing the soft skin before slipping into Draco's hair.

Yes, Draco was Harry's first love and he hoped to have many more firsts with him in the future.

\----

It began with pointed stares and whispers, the words not quite reaching his ears. It wasn't until before English class where Hermione caught him at his locker and shoved the newspaper at him did he find out.

"What on earth does it say now?" Harry said with a sigh, taking the paper from her hands as she looked at him with worry.

"I heard it during my French class from Lavender and demanded that she give it to me. Tell me both you and Draco knew."

But Hermione knew as soon as Harry began to read the article and his facial features began to change from irritation to worry and then panic that neither of the boys had any idea.

"I have to find Draco."

The bell rang and people began to disperse as Harry dropped the paper to the ground, the pages falling apart and spreading across the floor, the headline on the front page reading **LUCIUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY TO SEPARATE**.

\----

He almost missed him since it was pitch black inside the auditorium, but just as Harry pulled back to shut the door he heard the echoing sob.

"Draco?" he called out. He continued to stand there for a moment, trying to search for the blonde head from the little amount of light that the hall gave him until the auditorium lights switched on and he saw Draco standing on the side of the stage.

The door shut behind him as he raced down the aisle to meet Draco who had stepped off the stage. Arms immediately wrapped around the leaner frame and held Draco fiercely.

Only after several minutes did Harry pull away, glancing at Draco's tear stained face before leading him to a seat in the front row.

"I don't understand," said Draco, his voice a little shaky. "How could mother not have told me?"

"Are you sure this is true? That what the paper says isn't false?"

"I called my mother, Harry. I heard about it in first period and right after class got out I called her. She said she wanted to tell me before, but that they aren't getting divorced, just living separately so she didn't want to worry me."

Harry grasped Draco's hand, his thumb rubbing circles into the smooth pale skin.

"Do you know why?"

Draco snorted and closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Isn't it obvious, Harry? My father was gone for months at a time after I came out to him only to come back for Thanksgiving. Then when he meets my boyfriend he only comes back when said boyfriend leaves. And when you come back he leaves again. It's because of me and the fact that I'm gay."

"Draco," Harry began, gripping Draco's hand even tighter.

Gray eyes opened and bore into Harry's own green ones. "Don't say it's not, Harry. I asked mother if I had anything to do with it and she hesitated before saying no. So don't try and say that it's not my fault."

"Come here," said Harry and Draco leaned forward, his head on Harry's chest. The darker haired teen wrapped his arms around Draco and held him tightly. "It is not your fault your dad is a total arsehole and can't accept you. It's his fault that he can't see how brilliant and amazing you are."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest. Harry felt a spot of dampness where Draco was laying his head, probably from the tears. "But I'm just too hurt right now. My father hates me."

"Don't say that."

Draco didn't reply and Harry wasn't sure what else to say. Sirius never dated that much as Harry was growing up; he was too preoccupied with his job and trying to be the parent to Harry so Harry never had to deal with adult relationship problems like this.

He finally found words that were more like putting a band aid on a gaping wound, much too small to heal, but enough to keep some of the sting away.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. I love you."

Draco just gripped him tighter.

\----

Draco's mother came by the school later and pulled the blonde out of classes for the rest of the day. Harry hoped that Draco would receive more explanations from Narcissa, but that was no guarantee.

During his Spanish class he found another newspaper and saw the jarring article once again. The photos showed two separate pictures of Lucius and Narcissa, both walking about alone. They seemed fairly recent, within the past few weeks since Narcissa was wearing a shorter knee length dress due to the warming weather.

Harry looked at the article, reading it over once more.

 

**_Sources reveal that the Malfoy family has been going through troubles for some time._ **

_One would never suspect the Malfoy family who appears to have it all to have problems, but it has been revealed that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been having marital problems for many months now, dating back to as early as September of last year. Lucius Malfoy left town near the end of the month and did not return until Thanksgiving where the seemingly happy family appeared out and about together. He disappeared shortly after the holidays, not returning to town until early March where he once again departed abruptly only weeks after his arrival._

_What about the Malfoy's son, sixteen year old Draco? He came out to his parents at the end of September coinciding with the first departure date of the elder Malfoy and shortly after he began dating Harry Potter. And what of Lucius' early spring return after being gone for nearly four months? Harry Potter left school and returned to his native England at the end of February only to come back again at the beginning of April, days before Mr. Malfoy was last seen in town. Could tensions between father, son, and the boyfriend have caused the rupture between husband and wife?_

_For more information please turn to A3._

 

Somehow somebody had finally put together all the pieces of the puzzle and had figured out that Harry had a significant part to play in all this. Draco didn't want him to think that this was his fault, but he knew he was guilty in at least part of the ordeal, but in all honesty Harry wouldn't change it. He had Draco out of it all, didn't he, and that was most important. He only hoped that Draco felt that way too.

Throughout the day his thoughts were never far from Draco and now it was Musical Theatre, the one place where Draco was most animated and himself, but he would be missing today.

Mr. Lupin found Harry in one of the auditorium seats in the back while everyone else was either backstage or on stage preparing for the scene they were going over.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at the teacher, kind yet worried brown eyes looking down on him.

"Are you alright? Do I need to call Sirius?"

He gripped the paper that he hadn't even realized was still in his hand, causing it to make a crinkling noise. Mr. Lupin glanced down at it and then sat down next to Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy's a strong young man, Harry. I think that with your support he'll be able to get through this difficult time with his family."

Harry didn't say anything at first, not daring to glance up at Mr. Lupin in case his emotions would flood over.

"I know he's strong, but he and I both know that his father hasn't been around because of me. That's been no secret between all of us even if it did go unsaid."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be looking at yourself, Harry. Why does Lucius Malfoy dislike you so much? Is it because you are a boy or the fact that Sirius is your godfather?"

At this Harry did look up, his eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know the Malfoys didn't like me because of that?"

Mr. Lupin smiled. "Sirius and I do talk about things as you know and I've known for many years that the Malfoys were happy when he left. It meant that Narcissa had access to the family business and it would be in her control. But neither you nor Draco can blame yourselves if Lucius doesn't accept Draco or yourself."

"That's what I told Draco, but I don't know if he believes me."

"The best thing you can do right now is let Draco know you're there for him. It's difficult for anyone to find out their parents are separating, but especially for an older child."

Harry looked down at the dark red arm rest and picked at an imaginary string as he voiced an opinion he had never told anyone before.

"I don't think Lucius was ever much of a father to Draco."

"That may be true, but does the pain of said father leaving lessen? I think not, especially for someone like Draco who depended on his parents for so long."

Harry knew that Mr. Lupin was right, that even if Harry thought both Lucius and Narcissa weren't very good parents to Draco in the emotional sense that's all he had ever known growing up.

"Thanks," Harry told his teacher after a moment of thought.

Mr. Lupin smiled kindly at him and adjusted his glasses. "I think today we're just going to brush up on choreography. If you aren't feeling up to it I'll let you sit out for the day."

Harry smiled in response at the gesture. "Thanks, but I should probably practice. I'm not a pro like Draco."

The older man laughed as he stood up and Harry stood too. "No, Draco is quite talented and we can't all be up to par on his level. He'll make it big someday, of that I have no doubt."

For the first time all day Harry smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, I know he will."

'And I'll be right at his side,' he thought.

\----

Harry immediately walked the distance to Draco's house after school to check up on the blonde. When he knocked he wasn't sure who would answer, but he was thankful that it was Draco. He was still dressed in his clothes from school and his face held no trace of tears like it did earlier.

"Hey," Harry said, pulling Draco into a hug which the blonde returned.

"I'm glad you're here," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest.

"Of course I am. How about we go up to your room?"

Draco pulled away and nodded, leading the way until they were both sitting on Draco's bed, legs crossed facing one another.

"How did the talk with your mum go?"

Draco shrugged, gazing down at his comforter as he answered.

"Alright I suppose. She said that she had known for a couple weeks that father had officially moved out and was living in the city. I guess it came as a surprise for her and she wanted to wait to tell me since I was so happy you were back and everything. She never expected it to leak to the papers and if she had known it would be in there she said she would've told me before. I asked her again if I had anything to do with the decision and she finally told me yes. That father was unhappy with my _lifestyle_." When he said the word he spat it, his eyes narrowed with anger at the thought. "But I realized something." He grabbed Harry's hands and gently began to run his fingertips up and down Harry's own. "I realized that I don't need my father's approval to be happy and if I want to continue staying happy then I'll never have it. I'm not willing to lose you ever over him. I've been happier with you than I've ever been in my entire life and if my father can't see that then it's his loss."

Harry leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips with his own. When Harry pulled away, Draco's lips were upturned.

"What about your mother? How is she handling it all?"

"Alright. She knows I'm happy and I think she's content with that. If they do get divorced they both have their own empires so it's not as if she has to worry about money."

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry pushed Draco against his pillows and they began to kiss in earnest.

After several minutes and the need for air, Harry rolled over where he was lying next to Draco.

"Oh no!" cried Draco, sitting up and peering down at Harry with a look of horror. "I missed Theatre today!"

Harry laughed, knowing that even with Draco's family problems that things would be okay.

\----

The week leading up to the play had Harry worried about Draco. He wasn't sure how the blonde would be in school with everyone knowing his family problems and add along the pressure of the upcoming play Saturday night he was sure Draco would break down at some point.

But like Mr. Lupin said, Draco was strong. He ignored the whispers, sneers, and stares from his fellow classmates about his family and he threw his focus in the play while throughout it all Harry was at his side.

The big night had finally come and most of the class, even those who had at first hadn't been interested in the play, were buzzing with excitement.

Draco peered out from the side of the stage just minutes before the opening act and he turned around to Harry excitedly.

"The auditorium is full!"

"That's great! Sirius should be out there. And your mum."

For a moment Draco's excitement left his face at Harry's words.

"Do you think she'll be proud?"

Harry stepped forward, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. "Of course she will be. I think she's been just as excited about it as you have been. I think that's all she's talked about this whole week."

To Harry's surprise Narcissa Malfoy showed just how strong she could be in the aftermath of her and her husband's separation. She was even more interested and involved with Draco's life, which included Harry's, and after the play she, Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Mr. Lupin were all going to dinner together.

"You're right," Draco told him and he pressed his lips against Harry's.

"Eh em."

They pulled away from their kiss to find Pansy with her arms crossed and tapping her foot, although her smirk gave her away.

"Come on lover boys. The show's going to start!"

The lights went down and the entire class went on the stage for the opening act.

As Harry watched the scenes from the side of the stage he finally understood how Draco must feel when he was out there, the thrill of performing and to see all of their hard work turn into something so concrete. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco as he performed 'I Want to Make Magic', his boyfriend's natural grace and talent shining through.

When Draco came off the stage after his performance he gave Harry a hard kiss, wishing him luck since his solo was up next.

"You'll do great," he reassured Harry and that was all that he needed to hear before stepping on stage.

The lights were bright, almost too bright really and for a fleeting moment he panicked and looked to the side of the stage where Draco was watching him, a grin on his face. Then the words and moves flowed out with ease and the scene was over.

Soon after Blaises' performances the first act was over and there was a fifteen minute intermission. Everyone moved around quickly changing costumes and preparing the new scenery and Harry was amazed at how the class had put aside their dislikes for one another, even if it was for only this one night, and was working together. When Draco complimented Lavender on her performance of 'There She Goes!/Fame' the girl thanked him and said he did a good job too. Harry figured that even if Draco thought he was a better performer, which he was, he respected the other girl enough for her dedication and vice versa.

The rest of the play went off without a hitch and it before Harry knew it the curtain was closing and they were ushered off stage by Mr. Lupin for the curtain call. Several students who were part of the ensemble walked up first to a thunderous round of applause and shouts. He, Pansy, and three other students walked up next followed by Blaise and Lavender. Last, and Harry's favorite, was Draco and the sophomore girl named Rachel. They all moved to form one single file line and although Blaise and Lavender were between him and Draco, the blonde caught his eye and grinned.

The curtains fell for a final time and the stage exploded in quiet chatter and congratulations. Harry saw Draco moving towards him, a light sheen of sweat shining on his forehead and a wide smile on his face.

"Hi," greeted Harry. "You were amazing out there, but I bet you already knew that, didn't you?"

Draco smirked, his arms wrapping around Harry's neck.

"Maybe, but it's always nice to hear. You were great out there too. I think New York better watch out for us."

Harry smiled and leaned down closer to Draco, his lips covering the blonde's, neither of them caring that their entire class was on stage with them.

"I love you," Harry whispered to Draco.

Gray eyes softened and the arms around his neck tightened even more. "I love you too," was murmured softly before Draco kissed him once more.

He wasn't sure he was destined for Broadway like Draco, but he could see himself in New York, perhaps pursuing photography. One thing he was sure about was that wherever Draco went he would stand by his side because that's what love was all about, wasn't it? No matter what they did in the future Harry would be there for Draco and he knew that Draco would be there for him, because in the end all that mattered was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
